Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Interludio de Steven
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Spinoff de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines por Viroro-kun. Es deber del Campeón proteger su región, y Steven Stone lo sabe muy bien. Pero cuando una amenaza que creyó haber derrotado resurge, se verá forzado a aliarse con los Dracónidos y un futuro entrenador, y quizás reconsiderar lo que él y otro pueden hacer por la nueva generación. No se requiere conocimiento de la historia principal.
1. Parte I

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Steven  
**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este spinoff en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE I)**

* * *

 ** _Región de Hoenn…_**

Steven Stone era muchas cosas. El heredero de la prestigiosa Corporación Devon, un experto de gran renombre en geología, piedras evolutivas en inclusive en Mega Piedras, y el popular y respetado Campeón Regional de Hoenn. Qué lástima que "paciente" no fuese una de esas cosas que él era.

Lidiar con el lado ejecutivo de la Corporación Devon estaba entre los trabajos más aburridos que había en el mundo para él. Justo ese mismo día, tuvo que tomar parte en tres reuniones de negocios para el nuevo modelo del PokéNav Plus, hacer algunos estudios para nuevos tratos potenciales y mercados para expandirse, y tener que firmar UN MONTÓN de papeles.

Steven suspiró y se inclinó sobre el escritorio de su padre, manteniendo apenas el mínimo de una posición dignificada en caso de que alguien entrara en su despacho sin avisar. Desearía poder decir que no y salir a explorar las profundidades del Monte Chimney como había planeado, pero con su padre ocupado preparando la Fundación Stone, había pocas personas a las que podía delegar los deberes de tomar las riendas de la compañía hasta haber regresado. Sacudió su cabeza y se enderezó, arreglándose las arrugas en su ropa. No tenía caso enfadarse por eso: si tenía que seguir trabajando, pues al menos tenía que hacer el intento de disfrutarlo.

Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en los papeles en el escritorio, varias autorizaciones para algunos proyectos futuros, que necesitaban ser firmadas en más de un lugar. Y de paso también sellados. Dándose cuenta de esto, su fuerza de voluntad se volvió a desvanecer mientras volvía a inclinarse de frente en su sitio de trabajo. Por suerte para él, justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta, llamando la atención de Steven.

\- Adelante. – dijo. La puerta se abrió, y la secretaria de su padre entró al despacho, pasando la mirada entre una carpeta y Steven.

\- Señor Stone, la clase de la Escuela de Entrenadores de Rustboro ya está aquí. Lo están esperando.

Steven asintió, levantándose de la silla y ajustándose el traje. Era un pequeño favor que le estaba haciendo a su vieja amiga Roxanne: necesitaba un viaje escolar a un lugar que fuese económico para ella, y él estuvo más que feliz de programarles uno al cuartel general de la Corporación Devon. Tampoco podía negar que sentía curiosidad de ver si habría algún chico interesante en la siguiente generación de entrenadores. Además, era una forma de escaparse del papeleo por un rato.

\- Está bien. ¿Te importaría hacerte cargo de mi papeleo en mi ausencia? No debería tomarte mucho. – Steven señaló la pila de documentos en el escritorio, con horror bajándole por la espina.

\- Por supuesto, señor. – asintió la secretaria.

\- Gracias. – Steven sonrió y salió de la habitación, bajando por las escaleras, listo para conocer a los alumnos actuales de Roxanne.

 **…**

El sol de Hoenn brillaba como era usual fuera del edificio principal de la Corporación Devon. A unos pasos de la entrada y ya en el jardín interior, unos cincuenta niños en edad escolar eran apenas contenidos por los pobres profesores, incluyendo unas pocas caras bien conocidas de su tiempo como estudiante y entrenador.

Steven caminó hacia ellos de una manera practicada y dignificada, propia de su rol y posición. Le dio una mirada a la clase acompañada de un saludo con la mano, deteniéndose enfrente de ellos para luego aclararse la garganta y ponerles su mejor sonrisa. Todos los niños voltearon su atención hacia él, con los ojos fijos en su figura.

\- Bienvenidos a la Corporación Devon. Soy Steven Stone, hijo del Presidente Joseph Stone y el actual Campeón de la Liga Hoenn, y será un placer mostrarles nuestros últimos proyectos de tecnología para uso humano y Pokémon.

Terminadas las presentaciones, Steven se dio la vuelta y los guio hacia los decorados corredores del cuartel general de la compañía. Detrás de él, podía oír a los niños susurrándose entre ellos, mayormente de lo asombroso que era conocer al Campeón y poder estar justo al lado de él, y quizás la posibilidad de pedirle un autógrafo, e incluso unos cuantos se preguntaban qué tan rica era su familia.

Steven no pudo evitar reírse ante ese infantil entusiasmo, y después de un rato llegaron a su destino: una sala en el primer piso llena con varias computadoras, papeles, y hombres en batas de laboratorio hablando entre ellos más o menos fuerte mientras compartían máquinas y otros extraños artilugios. Steven se detuvo justo en el medio de todo y encaró nuevamente a los estudiantes.

\- Esta es nuestra Sala Científica, donde nuestros científicos debaten de nuestros últimos proyectos, comparan sus notas, y en general trabajan en equipo para mejorar nuestros productos. Me gustaría profundizar un poco más sobre lo que están produciendo aquí en este momento, pero preferimos mantener nuestros proyectos lejos de los ojos de posibles espías. – les sonrió, juntando las manos mientras señalaba al personal. – Dicho eso, les he dado instrucciones a nuestros amables científicos que les den un resumen sobre nuestros proyectos más recientemente lanzados, lo que nos llevó a trabajar en ellos, y las muchas maneras en que la Corporación Devon garantiza la calidad de sus productos, junto a sus aplicaciones.

Los científicos dieron un paso al frente, todos con sonrisas que igualaban la suya. Sin embargo, al continuar la presentación, Steven no pudo ignorar las miradas de fastidio y bostezos de algunos selectos miembros de la multitud. Suspirando, dio un paso al frente.

\- Y después de terminar la parte teórica, me aseguraré de mostrarles la efectividad de nuestros productos en una batalla amistosa entre su directora y yo.

No fue sorpresa que eso bastara para recuperar la atención de todos y ponerlos a susurrar de nuevo, pues ahora parecían más entusiastas al acercarse a los científicos y estudiar los dispositivos de muestra que les entregaban. Steven volvió a suspirar, pero al ver a varios otros estudiantes genuinamente interesados en saber más fue suficiente para devolver la sonrisa a su rostro mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared.

\- Sí que sabes cómo mantener a los niños interesados.

Steven se dio la vuelta, viendo a una chica muy familiar, vestida formalmente y sonriéndole. Roxanne, directora y profesora de la Escuela de Entrenadores de Rustboro y una de sus más antiguas y queridas amigas. El campeón cerró los ojos y se rio.

\- Seamos sinceros, les emociona más conocer al Campeón de Hoenn que ver un comercial glorificado para los productos de Devon.

\- Claro. – Roxanne también se rio por un momento, pero rápidamente se tornó seria al voltear a ver a sus estudiantes. – Aun así, gracias por permitir esto. Los otros profesores estaban de acuerdo en que luego de lo que nuestro ex-estudiante se fugó de su casa, lo mejor será no ir muy lejos de Rustboro para nuestras salidas escolares.

Steven miró a su amiga, poniéndose serio. Era imposible no saber a quién se estaba refiriendo, con la cantidad de grupos de búsqueda que se formaron para tratar de encontrarlo.

\- Wally, ¿verdad? – Cruzando los brazos, Steven se quedó contemplando el suelo. – Espero que ya no vuelva a ponerse en peligro.

\- Yo también. – suspiró Roxanne, rascándose el brazo. – A veces los niños pueden ser extremadamente imprudentes.

\- ¿Cómo no saberlo? Nosotros también fuimos niños después de todo. – Echándoles un ojo a los estudiantes, Steven volvió a sonreír. – Te envidio, yo no podría cuidar de todos estos niños a la vez, personalmente.

\- Solo hago lo que puedo. Es el deber de la vieja guardia preparar a la próxima generación lo mejor posible.

\- Es extraño que pensemos en nosotros mismos como "la vieja guardia" ahora.

\- Sí, pareciera que fue ayer cuando destruía a tu Beldum en nuestra primera batalla como entrenadores. – se rio Roxanne mirándolo con algo de arrogancia. Steven se la devolvió de igual manera.

\- Pues te recuerdo que pude vengarme de eso en mi última batalla de gimnasio aquí mismo en Rustboro. Y que no se te olvide quién es el campeón aquí.

\- Claro, claro. – Roxanne apenas pudo suprimir una risita antes de volver a ponerse seria, mirando a sus estudiantes. – Aun así, como pasa el tiempo, y cambian las cosas. Y tenemos que asegurarnos que el cambio sea para mejor.

\- Bien dicho. – asintió Steven.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, algo captó la atención de Steven: algo distante del cuerpo estudiantil, alguien acababa de colarse en un corredor cercano. El campeón frunció el cejo ligeramente al darse cuenta de a dónde llevaba,

\- Parece que tenemos a un curioso entre nosotros. – Steven se ajustó el traje antes de darle una mirada a Roxanne. – Volveré en un momento, ¿está bien?

Roxanne asintió, y Steven se alejó hacia el susodicho corredor.

…

Luego de algunas vueltas y recorrer varios corredores, Steven se encontró detrás del curioso. Un niño de baja estatura y pelo verde, mirando a todas partes mientras tomaba notas en una pequeña libreta. Parecía bastante cautivado por las pinturas y estatuas que enmarcaban el lugar, al punto que no había notado la presencia de Steven todavía. Al ver tanta genuina curiosidad una sonrisa se formó en la cara del campeón, pero rápidamente se puso serio al darse cuenta de dónde estaban. Suavemente le tocó el hombro y se aclaró la garganta.

\- Me parece que alguien aquí se salió un poco de curso.

El chico se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara pálida. Tragó en seco, y ajustando su postura, rápidamente se inclinó para disculparse.

\- ¡L-lo siento, señor Campeón! No era mi intención meterme donde no debía. Solo tenía curiosidad de ver lo que había aquí, y como es mi primera vez en el cuartel general de Devon, y además…

Steven se rio ligeramente antes de levantar los brazos. El chico dejó de tartamudear, quedándose quieto mientras jugaba con sus dedos y casi sudando.

\- Hey, hey, tranquilo. No serías el primero que se cuela por aquí. – Steven miró el corredor con algo de nostalgia. – Cuando era niño, mi Beldum y yo constantemente tratábamos de meternos a las áreas reservadas a ver lo que hacía mi padre.

\- ¿E-en serio? – El chico ladeó la cabeza, parpadeando.

\- Sí, e hice cosas mucho peores. – El campeón volvió a reírse, y le alegró ver que el chico se veía menos tenso que antes. Steven se agachó para ponerse a su nivel. – ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- S-Sawyer. – El chico se sonrojó y miró al otro lado.

\- Gusto en conocerte, Sawyer. Estoy seguro que tu curiosidad será una gran ayuda cuando comiences tu viaje de entrenador. – Steven le puso una mano en el hombro. – Sin embargo, es mejor que volvamos con el resto de la clase. A partir de aquí hay proyectos ultra secretos y el lugar está fuertemente vigilado y restringido. Solo gente como mi padre y yo tenemos acceso aquí y las contraseñas.

\- ¿Huh, en serio? – Sawyer parpadeó y miró hacia el otro extremo del corredor. – Porque justo ahora vi a alguien saliendo de allá.

Steven se quedó congelado, retrocediendo por un segundo antes de recuperar la calma. Frunciendo el cejo miró hacia adelante, confuso. Y sin decir ni una palabra más, echó a andar a toda prisa por el corredor, con Sawyer siguiéndolo de cerca. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta una puerta de seguridad que había sido abierta con un par de guardias inconscientes en el suelo, y cada cámara de seguridad en el área estaba frita. El Campeón se quedó pálido al aproximarse a la bóveda, encontrándola abierta sin ningún signo de violencia.

\- Imposible. – dijo Steven entrecerrando los ojos y observando el panel táctil ligeramente quemado al lado de la puerta. – Nadie excepto mi padre y yo sabemos el código de acceso aquí, ¿cómo abrieron esto?

Sawyer también miró el panel, frotándose el mentón mientras comparaba con las notas de su libreta.

\- Estas marcas parecen hechas con un imán de Magnemite. Quienquiera que lo haya hecho de haber usado a uno de ellos para introducir códigos a fuerza bruta.

Steven trató de no soltar un gruñido. Varias veces le había dicho a su padre que necesitaban un mejor sistema de seguridad, pero ese no era momento para pensar en ello. Al entrar a la bóveda, encontraron varios documentos regados y varios prototipos y réplicas que fueron arrojados sin cuidado alguno, e inmediatamente empezó a revisar en busca de cualquier cosa que faltara. Todo el rato, Sawyer permaneció afuera de la bóveda esperando y tratando de mantener la calma.

Aunque muchas cosas habían sido movidas fuera de su lugar o rotas, no parecía que se hubieran robado nada. Steven estuvo a punto de sentir alivio hasta que notó una caja vacía en un lado, con varios documentos apilados adentro, y frunció el cejo al agarrarla.

\- Esto no es bueno. Se llevaron la Flor.

\- ¿La Flor?"

\- Algo muy peligroso. – Steven dejó la caja a un lado y endureció la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

El Campeón se quedó allí pensativo, con los ojos cerrados. Si el evento había ocurrido solo hacía unos minutos, tal vez todavía podrían atrapar al culpable, pero sin fotos o algo para reconocerlo sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Si tan solo alguien lo hubiera visto…

Steven parpadeó, y se volteó a ver a Sawyer fijamente.

\- Dime, ¿pudiste verle la cara al ladrón? ¿Crees poder reconocerlo? – le preguntó. Sawyer no respondió de inmediato, pero tras digerir la pregunta asintió con firmeza.

\- Creo que sí.

\- Muy bien. Acompáñame entonces.

El Campeón no perdió ni un segundo más y salió corriendo fuera de la sala, con Sawyer siguiéndolo de cerca. No podían permitirse perder ni un instante más.

* * *

 ** _Poco después…_**

Nada parecía fuera de lo normal en la entrada del cuartel general de la Corporación Devon: mucha gente, la mayoría de ellos trabajadores o científicos empleados de la compañía, continuaban entrando y saliendo del edificio a un paso bien medido, todos completamente absorbidos en sus tareas y sin siquiera echarles una mirada a sus colegas a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario. La Corporación Devon era una máquina perfectamente aceitada y todos conocían la importancia de la jerarquía, sabiendo que más trabajo era la clave de mayores recompensas.

Desafortunadamente, tal diligencia también significaba que casi nadie parecía haber notado al hombre de gabardina que miraba de izquierda a derecha de manera suspicaz, pues a lo mucho se sacaba algunas miradas de confusión antes que los trabajadores regresaran a sus proyectos actuales. Y así, el hombre pudo continuar hacia la entrada sin interferencias. Al llegar solo a unos pasos de la puerta, hasta se permitió sonreír antes de acelerar un poco el paso hacia la salida.

\- ¡Alto ahí!

Al oír esa voz firme, el hombre palideció y se detuvo bruscamente, alzando la cabeza al instante. Desde el segundo piso, un Metagross variocolor flotó hacia abajo, con un hombre vestido de traje elegante con cabello plateado y un muchacho más joven vestido de verde montados encima de él.

Rápidamente se volteó hacia la entrada y corrió hacia ella, solo para estrellarse contra las todavía cerradas puertas automáticas. Cayó de espaldas y se quedó viendo la puerta con confusión, solo para notar el ligero halo psíquico que la rodeaba. El hombre apretó sus puños y enseñó los dientes mientras volteaba a ver a Steven y Sawyer, que saltaron fuera de Metagross.

\- Es él, ¿verdad? – le dijo Steven a Sawyer mientras Metagross continuaba manteniendo la mirada fija en el hombre, y el ataque de Fuerza Psíquica en la puerta. Sawyer entrecerró los ojos viendo al hombre, y asintió.

\- Sí, lo reconozco.

\- Muy bien.

Steven se echó las manos al bolsillo y lentamente se aproximó al sujeto que había intentado huir. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto con una gabardina que habría dado demasiado calor incluso en Sinnoh, y podía ver la agarradera de la Flor apenas sobresaliendo del disfraz. La mirada de Steven se tornó más firme mientras observaba al sujeto.

\- Esto no tiene por qué terminar mal. Si devuelves lo que robaste ahora, a lo mucho te darán solo unas pocas semanas en prisión, o quizás menos. No hay razón para desperdiciar tu vida por un simple robo.

El hombre le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, y luego le dio al heredero de Devon una sonrisa llena de amargura.

\- Tsk, eso es fácil para ti decirlo. ¿Quién se atrevería a desafiar al Campeón de la región Hoenn, después de todo. – El silencio cayó mientras Steven aguardaba. La sonrisa del hombre se tornó en una mueca furiosa y sombría, y su mirada penetraba al campeón. – Me das asco. Podrías cambiar la región para mejor, pero todo lo que hacen tú y tus secuaces es mantener el status quo. – Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, mirando la Flor oculta. – Eso podría haber revolucionado la manera en que vivimos, tú deberías saberlo.

\- El precio excedía con creces las ventajas. – Steven adoptó una mirada de acero para enfrentar la del sujeto. Esas palabras se sentían familiares, pero no podía perder su enfoque. Le dio unos momentos más al hombre para que decidiera qué hacer, pero no hubo respuesta. Suspiró, y su Metagross preparó un Golpe Meteórico. – En ese caso, creo que esto terminará mal.

\- Para nada. – El hombre cruzó los brazos y sonrió todavía más que antes. – El Equipo Zenith ya está listo para cambiar al mundo.

Al oír ese nombre, Steven retrocedió y sus ojos se ensancharon. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en el hombre, tensando su cara.

\- ¿El Equipo Zenith? – preguntó, apretando sus puños. El hombre no respondió; en vez de eso simplemente dejó que una Pokébola se le deslizara por la manga.

\- ¡Golbat, Neblina!

En cuanto el Pokémon se materializó, una niebla negra cubrió toda la entrada. Sawyer y Steven tuvieron que cubrirse las bocas y ojos cuando empezaron a toser, e incluso Metagross se sorprendió lo suficiente para liberar la Fuerza Psíquica solo por un segundo. Y eso fue tiempo más que suficiente para que el hombre y su Golbat se dieran la vuelta y salieran por la puerta abierta, mientras que Steven apenas podía ver sus siluetas a través de la niebla. Su mirada se mantuvo de acero mientras lentamente se iba disipando fuera del edificio.

No había escuchado el nombre del Equipo Zenith en años, pero lo que fuera que estuvieran planeando, no podía ser bueno. Tenía que detenerlos, y rápido.

\- ¿Steven, qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay todo este humo?

Incluso sin verla, la voz de Roxanne era inconfundible. Le echó una mirada a través de la niebla antes de volver a saltar encima de Metagross, agradeciendo en silencio por su habilidad de Cuerpo Limpio.

\- Lo siento, tengo que marcharme. ¡Asegúrate de que no pase nada aquí! – Steven golpeó ligeramente la pierna de su inicial y miró al frente. – ¡Metagross, vamos!

Sin esperar siquiera por la respuesta de Roxanne, Metagross flotó fuera de los cuarteles de Devon y se dirigió hacia las calles de Rustboro. Solo cuando sintió un peso tratando de balancearse detrás de él fue que Steven se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. Al darse la vuelta, fue que se encontró con Sawyer rascándose detrás de la nuca y sonriendo tímidamente. El hombre suspiró con resignación y le dio una mirada severa.

\- Bájate, esto será peligroso. – le dijo. Sawyer no se amilanó, en vez de eso tragó en seco y le sonrió al campeón de Hoenn.

\- Si es peligroso, quiero ayudar. Dos pares de ojos son mejores que uno, ¿verdad?

Steven se quedó viendo al chico sin palabras, e incluso entonces Sawyer se mantuvo tan calmado como pudo. Con tan poco tiempo para elegir, y sintiendo la determinación del muchacho, Steven suspiró y le dio una sonrisa de resignación.

\- Avísame si lo ves. – le dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Sawyer sonrió y asintió vigorosamente.

\- ¡Muy bien!

Los dos comenzaron a observar las concurridas calles de Rustboro desde arriba, aunque su búsqueda fuese algo impedida por el fragor de la mañana y la gente que iba a toda prisa a reunirse. A pesar de las dificultades continuaron, moviéndose más allá de las calles de Rustboro y hacia la Ruta 115 encima de la ciudad, a poca distancia de la cordillera montañosa conocida como las Cataratas Meteóricas.

Y aun así, a pesar de buscar por todas partes, no encontraron nada que los guiara hacia su ladrón. Entre que se habría perdido entre la multitud y posiblemente se habría desecho de su gabardina, las posibilidades de encontrarlo disminuían entre más pasaba el tiempo. Steven se frotó la frente y exhaló, justo antes de intentar volver a ver por los campos verdes y las colinas marrones.

\- Esto es malo.

La búsqueda silenciosa habría continuado sin perturbarse, de no ser porque Sawyer frunció el cejo y miró hacia Steven.

\- Aquel hombre dijo que era parte del "Equipo Zenith", ¿correcto? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza. – ¿Qué es eso?

\- Problemas, eso es lo que es. – Steven continuó buscando, y su mirada se tornó fría a medida que recordaba. – Era una organización terrorista muy conocida hace como una década, responsable de muchos robos y ataques a las ciudades más importantes de Hoenn en un intento por controlar al Pokémon Legendario del cielo, Rayquaza, para traer una utopía para humanos y Pokémon por igual. Yo enfrenté a muchos de sus miembros durante mi época desafiando gimnasios, y arriesgué mi vida más de una vez para ponerle fin a sus planes.

\- ¿En serio eran tan peligrosos? – preguntó Sawyer.

\- Así es. – Steven sacudió su cabeza mientras contemplaba la tierra debajo de ellos. – Y entonces un día simplemente desaparecieron. Nadie sabe por qué, pero un día dejaron de hacerse notar. Muchos estaban preocupados de que planeasen algo grande, algo que pudiese cambiar a Hoenn para siempre, pero eso nunca sucedió. Ya que los Equipos Magma y Aqua empezaron a volverse activos por aquel entonces, hay quienes creen que los miembros de Zenith se dividieron entre ellos.

\- Si no han hecho nada durante tanto tiempo, ¿por qué iban a reaparecer ahora?

\- No lo sé, pero la forma en que robaron la Flor fue casi perfecta. – Steven miró con los ojos entrecerrados cualquier parche de hierba que pudiese encontrar. – Claramente llevaban planeando esto por un largo tiempo.

Un silencio se formó entre los dos de nuevo. Sawyer tragó en seco y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No entiendo por qué alguien querría forzar al mundo a cambiar.

\- Muchas personas tienen una visión diferente de cómo debería ser el futuro, y se esfuerzan por hacerlo realidad. Esa es la naturaleza humana. – La mirada de Steven se tornó aún más fría. – Pero sin importar cuán buenas sean tus intenciones, no significa nada si otras personas tienen que sufrir para volverlas reales. – concluyó. Una vez que asimiló la información, Sawyer bajó la cabeza.

\- Esto no luce nada bien.

\- No lo es. – suspiró Steven. Luego, sin embargo, se permitió sonreír. – Aunque, ahora que lo veo en retrospectiva, el Equipo Zenith era casi una estupidez entonces. Sus reclutas llevaban un atuendo totalmente verde con cuernos y colmillos y una Z alada como símbolo, y se la pasaban gritando sobre cómo su utopía se volvería una realidad. Puedo apreciar que tengas dedicación con tus compromisos, pero de verdad se pasaban a veces.

Mientras oía a Sawyer riéndose, Steven sintió una chispa de alivio. Y entonces notó que Sawyer miraba hacia abajo con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Espera, ¿dijiste que se veían así? – El chico señaló hacia abajo.

Steven miró hacia donde apuntó, y su expresión se igualó con la de Sawyer. Un sujeto vestido con una capa estilizada como un dragón, sujetando algo entre las manos y corriendo por su vida.

\- ¡Ese es uno de ellos! – dijo el Campeón con el ceño fruncido. Sawyer se rascó la cabeza mientras veía detenidamente al hombre.

\- No parece que sea el que estábamos siguiendo.

\- Eso no importa. – Steven siguió mirando al secuaz del Equipo Zenith. – Sigámoslo.

Y así, Metagross empezó a descender silenciosamente mientras perseguían al sujeto, esforzándose por no ser vistos ni escuchados. El sujeto aceleró el paso y no se detuvo, aunque parecía que se estaba cansando más y más. Steven se preguntaba por qué y entonces un grito agudo resonó desde las montañas cercanas. Metagross y el sujeto se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, y entonces el hombre comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo para alejarse. Steven trató de volver a la persecución mientras observaba al hombre, y entonces escuchó otro grito.

\- ¡Draco Meteoro!

Steven se quedó congelado mientras él y Sawyer veían el ataque se acercaba a ellos por un lado. Metagross se inclinó en la dirección que vino el ataque, y el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a girar mientras comenzaban a caer al suelo. Steven y Sawyer se aferraron a los costados de Metagross, tratando de ver las manchas a su alrededor mientras un olor de humo y brimstone les llenaba sus narices. La vista se volvía más y más verde entre más rápido avanzaban, y Steven apretó sus puños.

Sin temor alguno, empujó a Sawyer y saltó con él fuera de Metagross, rodándose sobre una colina de hierba. Agarró al muchacho con fuerza hasta que finalmente se detuvieron, mientras oían cómo Metagross se estrellaba contra el suelo. Steven sintió un terror bajándole por la espina, pero no se soltó del chico hasta que el impulso se perdió por completo. Ya cuando se detuvieron, sacudió la cabeza y miró a Sawyer.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- S-sí. – Sawyer asintió tímidamente y se puso de pie. Estaba algo nervioso, pero no herido.

Ahora seguro de que el chico se encontraba bien, Steven rápidamente se dio la vuelta y miró a su Metagross, semi-enterrado al final de un camino de hierba desordenada y con unas cuantas hendiduras en su piel de acero. Steven corrió hacia su compañero, analizando las heridas con solo una ligera preocupación.

\- Metagross, ¿estás bien?

Metagross se reajustó a sí mismo y dio un sonido de afirmación, flotando sobre el suelo. Steven suspiró de alivio, y le aplicó un Restaura Todo solo para estar seguro, mientras espiaba sus alrededores.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Sawyer, tragando saliva y mirando las montañas mientras se sacudía el polvo.

\- Draco Meteoro, el ataque definitivo de los Pokémon Dragones. – Dejando el Restaura Todo de lado, Steven se frotó el mentón. – ¿Nos habrán visto? Es posible, pero ya deberíamos haber visto a otros secuaces del Equipo Zenith…

\- ¡Sootopolitanos!

Steven y Sawyer se quedaron congelados al darse la vuelta, encontrándose a varios hombres y mujeres vestidos con ropas tradicionales y mirándolos directamente. Enfrente de todo el grupo había una mujer de cabello negro con una capa marrón desgastada por el tiempo, cuyos ojos escarlatas miraban a través de ellos.

\- ¡Por fin los encontramos! – dijo la mujer señalándolos, mirándolos con ojos de pistola y enseñando sus dientes. – ¡Se infiltraron en el territorio de los dracónidos y se robaron nuestra reliquia sagrada! ¡Más les vale que la devuelvan, o perecerán en el acto!

Mientras observaba a toda la gente que se reunía enfrente de él y de Sawyer, Steven frunció el cejo. La situación acababa de tornarse de mal en peor.

El campeón estudió a los hombres y mujeres que tenía enfrente, recordando lo que sabía. Dracónidos, una de las tribus más antiguas que vivían en Hoenn, y una con la cual la población principal de Hoenn, o "Sootopolitanos", como solían referirse a ellos, habían tenido varias disputas territoriales y guerras a través de las décadas. Una de las ventajas de ser el mejor amigo de Wallace era tener algo de conocimiento profundo acerca del conflicto entre sootopolitanos y dracónidos desde los tiempos antiguos hasta el tiempo presente, y siendo así, Steven estaba bien al tanto de lo complicado de los problemas, y cómo había culpa de parte de ambos lados por las tensiones actuales. Desde luego, ahora no era el momento para lecciones de historia, especialmente ya que la mujer de pelo negro seguía atravesándolos con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, no van a decir nada? – dijo mientras endurecía la mirada mientras su Salamence les apuntaba. – ¿Demasiado asustados para admitir lo que hicieron?

Steven sacudió la cabeza y respiró profundo; prolongar el cese al fuego no llevaría a nada. Cualquier otro probablemente habría tratado de devolver el fuego, empezando una pelea que solo le haría perder tiempo por un malentendido, y con el Equipo Zenith suelto, eso era lo último que necesitaban. Así, Steven le hizo un gesto a Sawyer para que se quedara quieto, y se les aproximó, levantando los brazos y esperando lo mejor.

\- Nosotros no hemos robado nada de…

\- ¡Mentiroso! – le gritó la mujer, tirándole un puñetazo. – ¡Te obligaremos a decir la verdad así sea por la fuerza! ¡Salamence, Draco Meteoro!

Steven y Sawyer retrocedieron al ver los fragmentos de meteoritos volando hacia ellos, solo para que se estrellaran contra una barrera azul antes de poder golpearlos. Con el corazón acelerado, Steven le dio una mirada a su Metagross, que le guiñó el ojo en respuesta, mientras mantenía la Protección activada como precaución.

Volvió a mirar hacia los dracónidos que lo rodeaban y suspiró. Aparentemente, estaba siendo demasiado optimista. La mujer observó el escudo de energía, y lo miró de manera despectiva.

\- Veo que eres tan cobarde como el resto de los de tu clase.

\- Lo siento, pero sucede que me gusta mi cara como está. – Steven frunció el cejo y cruzó los brazos, devolviéndole la mirada. – Además, ni yo ni este niño nos hemos acercado a su territorio el día de hoy. ¿Puedo asumir que el ladrón fue un sujeto vestido con una capucha verde?

\- Correcto. – dijo la dracónida enseñando sus dientes. – ¿Y cómo es que sabes eso?

\- Porque sucede que también a nosotros nos robaron algo increíblemente valioso y peligroso. – Miró hacia el camino por el cual el sujeto había escapado. – Y tengo la corazonada de que su reliquia también podría ser peligrosa si cae en las manos equivocadas. Estos eventos podrían estar conectados.

Los dracónidos no respondieron inmediatamente, mientras Steven seguía mirándolos fijamente. El Campeón de Hoenn podía ver un rango ecléctico de emociones de todo el grupo, desde curiosidad hasta confusión, pasando por miedo, pura rabia y desconfianza de su aparente líder. Por su parte, Steven trató de mantener la calma y permanecer fuerte, especialmente mientras Sawyer se escondía detrás de él, incluso mientras veía la Protección lentamente desvanecerse a su alrededor. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la mujer resopló con desdén y siguió viéndolos con rabia.

\- Eso suena extremadamente conveniente. ¿En serio esperas que te creamos?

\- Si realmente fuéramos los ladrones, no nos quedaríamos aquí, ¿no lo crees? – le preguntó Steven.

La mujer pareció meditar un poco las palabras de Steven mientras continuaban intercambiando miradas. El Campeón siguió esperando, y le agarró la mano a Sawyer mientras le daba una sonrisa. Le agradó ver que Sawyer dejó de temblar tanto. Justo entonces, el silencio finalmente se rompió, mientras otro dracónido corría entre ellos, respirando a grandes bocanadas antes de ver a la mujer.

\- ¡Zinnia, ya capturamos a los invasores! ¡Los tenemos atados en la Aldea Meteórica ahora mismo! – dijo el hombre, quitándose el sudor de la cara.

La mujer, cuyo nombre era Zinnia, no respondió mientras continuaba mirando con rabia a Steven. Luego de estudiarlo un poco en silencio, resopló con desdén.

\- Si realmente no están afiliados con esos ladrones, tal vez puedan sernos útiles. – dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras. – No tendrán objeciones en venir con nosotros, supongo.

\- Ninguna en absoluto. – dijo Steven sacudiendo la cabeza. – Si me prometes no dispararnos otro Draco Meteoro, con gusto le pediré a mi Metagross que baje su Protección.

\- Bien entonces. – Zinnia se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso hacia las Cataratas Meteóricas. – Sígannos.

El resto de los dracónidos hicieron lo mismo, y el Metagross de Steven bajó su Protección tal como acordaron mientras su entrenador y Sawyer los seguían. El chico exhaló un suspiro de alivio al sentir que la situación era mucho menos tensa.

\- *Fiu*, eso estuvo cerca. – sonrió al mirar el grupo que los estaba guiando. – Gracias al cielo que entendieron.

Aunque su alivio duró poco, pues notó que Steven continuaba tenso y con la guardia alta. Sawyer le echó una mirada interrogante al campeón.

\- Todavía no salimos de problemas. – Steven entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Zinnia. – Solo están moviendo la discusión a alguna parte donde tengan la ventaja.

Sawyer palideció ante este comentario, pero Steven se rio mientras continuaba siguiendo a los dracónidos.

\- No te preocupes, tengo confianza de que podré hablar las cosas. – dijo Steven, mirando al frente con optimismo. – Puede que los dracónidos no tengan la mejor reputación, pero al menos uno de ellos tiene que ser capaz de entendernos.

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – dijo Sawyer, ladeando la cabeza mientras parpadeaba.

\- He viajado mucho y conocido a muchas personas. Te impresionaría saber cuántos problemas se pueden resolver con solo hablar las cosas.

Sawyer no supo qué decir, así que el silencio volvió a caer entre los dos mientras seguían caminando derecho detrás de los dracónidos. Todo el tiempo, Steven esperaba no estar tentando otra vez a su suerte.

El viaje a través de la montaña normalmente sería difícil, pero los dracónidos claramente conocían su camino por las Cataratas Meteóricas mientras guiaban a Steven y Sawyer en lo profundo de las cavernas a través de una serie de túneles ocultos entre rocas y cascadas de agua. Después de poco tiempo, los túneles se volvieron progresivamente más abiertos, hasta que llegaron a una larga cueva con varias casas de aspecto tradicional alineadas en una fila perfecta. En el centro, había un gigantesco abismo del tamaño de tres Wailords, y alrededor de este varios dracónidos de todas las edades en medio de sus rutinas diarias, todos los cuales les dirigieron miradas confusas, aterrorizadas o furiosas a los dos sootopolitanos.

Steven guardó silencio mientras observaba a los habitantes de la Aldea Meteórica y también las estructuras. Al mismo tiempo, su joven acompañante tuvo una reacción mucho menos reprimida que la suya al verlos.

\- Había escuchado historias sobre el pueblo de los dracónidos, ¡pero no tenía idea de que tuviesen una aldea entera aquí! – dijo Sawyer, tomando notas como si no hubiera mañana. Steven suspiró, y suavemente le puso la mano en el hombro al muchacho.

\- Yo no escribiría nada si fuera tú. Ya de por sí estamos caminando sobre hielo delgado. – le dijo. Sawyer dio un respingo, e inmediatamente guardó su libreta y desvió la mirada, tragando saliva.

\- Perdón.

\- No te preocupes. – le sonrió Steven, para luego voltearse a ver a la mujer que estaba frente a ellos. – Y bien, Zinnia, ¿correcto? ¿A dónde vamos exactamente?

\- Pronto lo verán. – les dijo sin siquiera voltear.

Steven endureció la mirada y le echó otro vistazo a Metagross, a lo cual su compañero replicó asintiendo. Steven era una persona optimista, pero también realista: aunque tenía la esperanza de poder negociar de manera pacífica con los dracónidos, eso no quería decir que no estaba preparado en caso de tener que pelear.

Afortunadamente, no hubo nada peor que miradas extrañas de algunos dracónidos durante el viaje, y pronto el grupo se detuvo frente a una casa de mejor aspecto que todas las demás. Sin previo aviso, todos los dracónidos se arrodillaron y bajaron sus cabezas; Steven se imaginó que lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo, al igual que Sawyer. Poco después las puertas se abrieron, y una figura salió del edificio.

Steven se atrevió a echar una mirada, encontrándose con una mujer que lucía como una versión mucho más vieja de Zinnia caminando con un bastón, con cabello gris muy similar en peinado y una mirada de severidad en su rostro. La mujer miró a cada uno de los dracónidos antes de finalmente detenerse en Zinnia. Presionó su bastón contra el suelo y se le acercó.

\- ¿Lograron atrapar al ladrón? – le preguntó. Zinnia se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Lo lamento, anciana, no pudimos. – respondió, antes de voltear la mirada hacia Steven y Sawyer, haciendo que su cejo fruncido se intensificara. – Sin embargo, encontramos a estos dos sootopolitanos que dicen que también les robaron algo las mismas personas. Dicen que quieren ayudarnos.

Steven no pudo evitar notar que Zinnia sonaba asqueada, pero lo dejó pasar pues la anciana lo estaba mirando fijamente. Se quedó esperando mientras ella lo estudiaba, sintiendo que le bajaba sudor por la cara, hasta que finalmente, la anciana comenzó a reírse.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero qué galán de cabellos plateados. – dijo mientras continuaba riéndose al volverse hacia Zinnia. – ¡De verdad que me estás mimando hoy!

\- ¡Abuela! – gritó Zinnia, adoptando no menos de cinco tonalidades de rojo.

La anciana se siguió riendo, mientras Zinnia desesperadamente trataba de mantener la imagen de misticismo. No funcionó como esperaba, y por su parte Steven solo parpadeó con confusión.

\- Vamos, deberías relajarte un poco de tu trabajo. – dijo la anciana, volviendo su atención al edificio. – Aster también te está esperando adentro.

\- Gracias. – suspiró Zinnia recobrando la compostura. La chica caminó adentro, y la anciana volvió a encarar a Steven, con la mirada severa de nuevo.

\- Y bien, sootopolitano. – dijo poniendo los ojos en rendijas. – ¿Lo que dijo mi nieta es cierto?

\- Lo es. – asintió Steven, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre la anciana. – A riesgo de sonar maleducado, creo que deberíamos discutir este asunto rápidamente. Nuestros enemigos podrían estar preparando su plan mientras hablamos.

\- Nada bueno les llega a quienes tratan de apurar las cosas. – La anciana le dio la espalda a Steven mientras volvía a caminar hacia su casa. – Por favor pasa. La mejor forma de discutir esto es enfrente de una buena taza de té.

Y así la anciana dracónida se fue, dejando solo a Steven y Sawyer afuera. El campeón contempló el edificio por un momento antes de recuperar a Metagross y volver a donde estaba Sawyer.

\- Espérame aquí, y no hagas nada que pueda hacer enfadar a los dracónidos, ¿de acuerdo? – Agarró una Bola de Gloria de su bolsillo, y la dejó en las manos de Sawyer. – Si algo llegara a pasar, usa esto.

\- De acuerdo. – asintió Sawyer, sujetando la Pokébola con fuerza mientras la estudiaba. Steven sonrió y volvió su atención a la casa de la anciana, tomando un profundo respiro. Ingresó lentamente, todavía esperando lo mejor.

El interior de la casa no era nada especial: era una casa muy sencilla con una cocina con fregadero y una puerta que llevaba a lo que Steven asumió que sería el dormitorio, y fuera de algunas estatuas de Rayquaza o un símbolo Delta, no había nada que pudiese delatarlo como el hogar de un dracónido. Steven y la anciana estaban sentados uno frente a la otra en la mesa central, y el Campeón de Hoenn se había quedado mirando fijamente la taza de té que la anciana acababa de servirle.

\- No está envenenado, si es lo que te preocupa. – La anciana cruzó los brazos mientras miraba a Steven. – A diferencia de ciertas gentes, nosotros los dracónidos no recurrimos a ese tipo de engaños.

Steven se rehusó a morder el anzuelo y se bebió el té. De inmediato le respondió a la anciana con una mirada propia.

\- No he venido a debatir sobre las tensiones entre mi gente y la suya. – dijo frunciendo el cejo. – Lo único que sé es que no podemos dejar que el Equipo Zenith haga lo que quiere.

\- Es decir que sí fue el Equipo Zenith. – La anciana bebió también algo de té. – ¿Acaso Zevie sigue siendo su líder?

\- Puede que sí. – Steven mantuvo la mirada sobre la anciana. – ¿Cómo lo conoce?

\- He vivido por un largo tiempo. Yo estuve allí cuando la ciudad hoy conocida como Mauville cayó, y fui testigo de todas las atrocidades que la siguieron. – Sus ojos se nublaron brevemente antes de que sacudiera la cabeza. – Y hace años, hasta consideramos aliarnos con el Equipo Zenith para ponerles fin a ustedes los sootopolitanos.

\- Qué adorable. – Steven trató de disimular su expresión sombría. – ¿Y lo hicieron al final?

\- No, porque Zevie resultó ser tan traicionero como el resto de ustedes. Solo le interesaba obtener nuestra reliquia dracónida, igual que todos los demás.

\- Una de sus metas era tomar el control de Rayquaza, así que eso no es una sorpresa. – Steven cruzó los brazos mientras bajaba el té. – Esta reliquia sigue saliendo a colación constantemente. ¿Qué es?

\- Un secreto que se pasa de cronista a cronista, y no es algo que un forastero deba saber. – dijo la anciana endureciendo la mirada. – Especialmente no un sootopolitano.

\- Eso no nos va a ayudar, ¿sabe?

\- Nuestra anterior cronista murió para evitar que los sootopolitanos la robaran. – La anciana atravesó a Steven con su mirada, con una intensidad inquebrantable. – Por lo que sabemos, este podría ser solo un inteligente plan suyo para que hablemos de ello y luego eliminarnos. Ya he visto hasta dónde son capaces de llegar para deshacerse de nosotros los dracónidos.

Steven no le respondió de inmediato. Podría haberle dicho que no tenía malas intenciones, claro, pero la historia no estaba de su lado. Los dracónidos tenían muchas razones para desconfiar de él. Pero aun con dicha admisión, el comportamiento de la anciana empezaba a tornarse un problema. Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerles ver que estaban del mismo lado, al menos hasta encargarse del Equipo Zenith, pero el "cómo" seguía evadiéndolo.

Justo entonces, las puertas de la casa se abrieron de golpe, y Steven y la anciana se dieron la vuelta. En la puerta estaba una niña, no mayor de tres años, con pelo negro y una gran sonrisa por toda la cara, que se echó a correr hacia la anciana.

\- ¡Abuelita, juega! ¡Juega! – dijo abrazando la pierna de la anciana y mirándola con sus brillantes ojos. La anciana suspiró y la agarró, alejándola un poco.

\- Ahora no, Aster. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre entrar cuando estoy hablando con otros?

\- ¡Mami aburrida! ¡Quiero abuelita! – dijo Aster enfurruñada, con la mirada enojada más adorable del mundo. Y justo en ese instante, Zinnia también entró, y agarró a Aster, soltando un suspiro de frustración mientras miraba a su abuela.

\- Perdón, otra vez se puso muy enérgica.

\- No hay problema, hay que disfrutar de esos años mientras duren. – le sonrió la anciana a Zinnia, para luego acariciarle la cabeza a Aster. – Jugaremos juntas cuando esto haya terminado, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Yupi! – exclamó Aster, alzando los brazos.

Y con eso, Zinnia y Aster se marcharon tan pronto como vinieron. Steven se quedó viéndolas con una sonrisa mientras Aster trataba de escapar de las garras de su madre.

\- Qué linda niña. – dijo volteando hacia la anciana. - ¿Quién es el padre, si puedo preguntar?

\- Alguien de Rustboro. – La anciana apretó ligeramente las manos en su bastón. – Desafortunadamente, nunca pudimos encontrarlo para matarlo por lo que le hizo a Zinnia.

No especificó el por qué, pero en cuanto Steven notó que Zinnia le echó otra mirada asesina, entendió el mensaje. Bajó la cabeza de inmediato y la sacudió.

\- Siento mucho escuchar eso.

\- Deberías. – La mirada de la anciana se volvió aún más fría. – Definitivamente debes saber la historia entre dracónidos y sootopolitanos, puedo sentirlo. ¿Por qué crees que deberíamos confiar en ti?

Steven se puso a pensar, sin dejar de mirar a la anciana a los ojos. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de ponerle fin a estas tensiones, y con la historia en su contra, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Suspirando, sonrió de manera solemne con resignación. La única opción que quedaba era la elección más sencilla y a la vez más difícil que podría tomar.

\- No pienso obligarlos a que confíen en mí. Entiendo que tengan sus razones, antiguas y recientes, para no ver en buena luz a los sootopolitanos. – dijo frunciendo el cejo. – Sin embargo, es la única forma de salvar al mundo del Equipo Zenith. Ellos están planeando algo en este momento, y si llegan a completar sus planes, todos saldremos perdiendo.

Sacó unas fotografías de su bolsillo, y las colocó sobre la mesa: todas mostraban un pequeño dispositivo de cristal del tamaño de una baya Nanab visto desde varios ángulos, succionando algún tipo de energía en algunas de las imágenes.

\- Esto es algo que llamamos "la Flor". Es un pequeño prototipo de un dispositivo portátil basado en algunos escritos antiguos del Rey Kalosiano AZ, que fue el precursor de su infame "Arma Definitiva", un cañón alquímico impulsado por Energía Infinita, la fuerza interna de los Pokémon. – Steven cruzó los brazos, señalando cada imagen en sucesión. – La Corporación Devon tenía como meta utilizarla como una batería autosuficiente, capaz de absorber Energía Infinita en cantidades pequeñas de los Pokémon para darle poder a otros dispositivos. De haber funcionado, habríamos obtenido una fuente de energía limpia y fácilmente renovable que habría podido resolver muchas de las crisis que plagan nuestro mundo actualmente.

Momento de silencio, y Steven adoptó una expresión sombría antes de continuar.

\- Pero las pruebas no resultaron bien. La Flor resultó ser demasiado poderosa, y la Energía Infinita que absorbía a menudo dejaba a los Pokémon al borde de la muerte. Intentamos refinarla, pero nunca llegó a niveles aceptables. – Steven apretó los puños, y su mirada se tornó fría. – No podíamos permitir que se edificara nuestro progreso sobre la sangre de Pokémon inocentes, así que el proyecto fue cancelado. Ese es el objeto que el Equipo Zenith se robó de la Corporación Devon, y uno que ahora podrán usar de manera impune.

La anciana miró las fotos con interés, y luego a Steven con severidad.

\- Esto suena a información confidencial. Podríamos usarla a nuestro favor cuando todo esto haya terminado.

\- Considérelo una muestra de confianza. – sonrió Steven. – Confío en que ustedes no intentarán hacer nada con este objeto, y quiero tener la esperanza que ustedes confiarán en mí lo suficiente para discutir sobre su reliquia ahora. Juro por el buen nombre de la familia Stone que no intentaré reclamarla como mía de ninguna manera.

La anciana hizo una pausa, alternando la mirada entre las fotos y Steven. El Campeón esperó con intranquilidad, incluso sin dejar de sonreír. Y de pronto, la anciana se rio, haciendo que Steven ladeara la cabeza. La anciana rápidamente recuperó la compostura y le sonrió.

\- Tu ingenuidad es casi adorable, pero debo halagarte por tu honestidad. – dijo mientras miraba hacia la puerta y asentía para sí misma. – Creo que te has ganado el derecho de conocer de nuestra reliquia, de nuestra propia cronista.

Como si le dieran la señal, Zinnia volvió a entrar. Luego de entregarle a Aster a su abuela, se volvió hacia Steven algo reacia. El campeón no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de alivio, sin embargo, mientras veía a Zinnia cerrar sus ojos y aclararse su garganta.

\- Muy bien, sootopolitano. Escúchame bien porque no pienso repetirlo dos veces. – Mirando fijamente a Steven, levantó el dedo y comenzó a narrar. – Nuestra gente le debe su vida al Gran Lord Dragón, aquel al que ustedes llaman Rayquaza. Cuando los super antiguos Pokémon Kyogre y Groudon causaron desastres en Hoenn hace milenios, fue él quien nos salvó al calmar su furia. Se dice que el primer cronista lo ayudó en batalla, llevando una piedra arcoíris para liberar un poder como ningún otro.

\- ¿Rayquaza fue el primer Pokémon en Mega Evolucionar? – preguntó Steven arqueando la ceja.

\- Así va la historia que se nos ha transmitido. – Zinnia endureció la mirada. – Pero esa no es la única historia o profecía que resguarda nuestra reliquia, sin embargo. Tenemos registros de mundos alternos, desastres en nuestra región que están por venir, y muchas veces en que el Gran Lord Dragón nos salva en nuestra hora de necesidad. Entre ellos, el pergamino que fue robado detallaba un incidente muy específico. Uno conectado a los meteoros que dieron su nombre a estas mismas montañas.

\- Eso no es tan sorprendente. Hoenn siempre ha sido un blanco de desechos espaciales.

\- Ningún "desecho espacial" es como este. – Zinnia tomó un pergamino de su capa, y lo extendió sobre la mesa. – Esta es una representación antigua del objeto, de una parte distinta de nuestra reliquia.

Steven estudió el pergamino, que representaba una gran roca con una composición como de cristal. La forma en como estaba dibujada hacía parecer que brillaba, y parecía que se le extendían muchos tentáculos a su alrededor.

\- ¿Una roca gigante? –Steven se frotó el mentón, intrigado.

\- Muchos sootopolitanos lo llaman así. Nosotros preferimos el término "Megalito". – dijo Zinnia con desdén, antes de desviar la mirada. – Era un objeto de poder inimaginable, capaz de atraer a los Pokémon de las leyendas y de algún modo capaz de buscar fuentes de energía similares. Parecía tener voluntad propia, y casi llevó a Hoenn al borde de la destrucción mientras Groudon y Kyogre estaban en guerra por reclamar su poder.

\- Pero entonces fue cuando llegó Rayquaza, ¿correcto?

\- En efecto. El Lord Dragón usó el poder del Dragón Ascendiente para destruir el Megalito en varios pedazos, asegurándose de que nunca más pudiera volver a reunirse. La paz volvió a la región Hoenn, y ese parecía ser el final. Sin embargo, el Megalito siempre mantendría su voluntad. Cada fragmento intenta buscar su camino hacia los otros, tratando de volver a reunirse y volver a reunir energía. Y si llegara a recuperar su poder total, sin duda significaría el fin para la región Hoenn y el mundo entero.

Zinnia interrumpió la narración con un aire de finalidad. El silencio se apoderó del cuarto mientras Steven asimilaba la información.

\- Hmm. – Steven entrecerró los ojos. – La Flor y el pergamino sobre el Megalito. Un dispositivo y un artefacto capaces de almacenar y liberar una enorme cantidad de energía.

\- ¿Esos idiotas están planeando hacer Hoenn explote o algo así? – preguntó Zinnia burlonamente.

\- Eso no tendría sentido. Ellos querían mejorar al mundo, no destruirlo.

\- Ja, cuando algo no funciona como quieres, solo destrúyelo y pretende que nunca existió. – dijo Zinnia encogiéndose de hombros. – Típico razonamiento sootopolitano.

Steven suprimió una respuesta antes de mirar a la anciana con el cejo ligeramente fruncido.

\- Dijeron que habían atrapado a unos miembros del Equipo Zenith, ¿verdad? Quisiera hablar con ellos. – les dijo. En respuesta, Zinnia se atravesó y miró furiosamente al Campeón de Hoenn.

\- Ellos invadieron el territorio dracónido, serán juzgados por nuestras leyes y…

\- Sí, puedes hablar con ellos. – intervino la anciana, dándole una mirada severa a Zinnia. – No habrá ningún daño en interrogarlos antes de la ejecución.

Zinnia hizo una pausa, mirando a su abuela con expresión de shock. Miró enojada a Steven y dejó salir un suspiro con pesadez.

\- Está bien. – Se dio la vuelta alzando un brazo. – Síguenos, sootopolitano.

La cronista, la anciana y Aster salieron de la casa. Steven se permitió suspirar de alivio: varias veces estuvo bastante cerca, pero las cosas parecían mejorar por ahora. Claro, eso de la "ejecución" no era particularmente alentador, pero si pudo ganarse la confianza de la anciana, tal vez podría convencerla de perdonarles la vida. O eso esperaba al menos.

Así, se levantó y siguió a los dracónidos, preparándose para conocer a los secuaces.

* * *

 ** _Mientras tanto…_**

Sentado bajo el porche de enfrente de la casa de la anciana mientras esperaba el regreso de Steven, Sawyer se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos observando cada casa dracónida frente a él. El hecho de no poder tomar nota de nada de lo que veía era muy triste, aunque entendiera el por qué. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la Bola de Gloria que tenía en las manos, estudiando su color rojo antes de volver a sonreír.

Aquella mañana, creyó que simplemente disfrutaría de una mirada a las obras internas de la Corporación Devon. Algo interesante, sin duda, pero al final seguía siendo un viaje escolar normal. Apenas unas horas después, ahora se encontraba en el medio de una aldea secreta en las Cataratas Meteóricas, y posiblemente envuelto en una aventura para salvar al mundo. Peligroso y arriesgado, pero vivir una aventura como esa era una oportunidad única en la vida de la cual se alegraba de ser parte. Todo niño soñaba con ser un entrenador o un héroe en algún momento, y Sawyer no era la excepción.

Y fue entonces que otro niño de pelo verde vino a la mente de Sawyer, uno al que no había visto desde hacía tiempo, cuando le prestó su primera libreta. Sawyer volvió a mirar al suelo y suspiró. Entre ellos dos, Wally siempre había sido el más directo y proactivo, sin importar que su asma se lo impidiera. Realmente esperaba que él y Ralts estuvieran bien dondequiera que estuvieran, y que eventualmente pudieran verse de nuevo.

Sawyer cerró los ojos, y su sonrisa se tornó aún mayor. Si se concentraba, casi podía oír a Wally guiando a Ralts en una batalla, con ambos emocionados. Él se encontraba del otro lado del campo, con un Treecko igual del listo para pelear por él.

Sawyer y Wally se miraron fijamente, sonriendo y señalándose uno al otro. Sus Pokémon se lanzaron uno contra el otro, y la pelea comenzó de inmediato. Ambos Pokémon daban su mejor esfuerzo, esquivando y golpeando a paso rápido, midiéndose las habilidades uno al otro y…

\- ¿A eso le llamas un ataque? ¡Ni siquiera lo sentí!

Bueno, eso no sonó como Wally, o como Ralts.

Sawyer dejó de soñar despierto y mirando a su alrededor, no encontró nada. Estuvo a punto de ignorarlo por completo hasta que escuchó más gruñidos y gritos no muy lejos de la casa de la anciana. Volteando en esa dirección, tragó en seco. Steven le había dicho que esperara, cierto, pero algo raro estaba sucediendo, y la curiosidad se apoderó de él. Y así, Sawyer caminó alrededor del edificio, y se encontró de frente con una batalla en curso.

De un lado, había un niño dracónido solo unos pocos años menor que él, con una camiseta blanca sin mangas y debajo de esta, varias capas de tela. A su lado había un Swablu, que junto con el chico estaban sonriendo al mismo tiempo mientras veían a su oponente, un Bagon de aspecto enojado que parecía listo para cargar contra ellos. Sawyer se quedó congelado y se escondió detrás de una roca cercana. El niño, por otro lado, no mostró tal miedo. En vez de eso señaló al frente, y su sonrisa se amplió más.

\- ¡Ahora, usa Ráfaga!

Swablu empezó a aletear, enviando ráfagas de viento contra Bagon; el Pokémon Dragón se rodó a un lado, bajó la cabeza y se disparó al frente para dar un Cabezazo. Swablu se giró para esquivarlo, y el diminuto dragón se estrelló contra una roca. Dejó salir un chillido agudo y se frotó su cabeza acorazada, y Swablu aprovechó el momento.

Otra ráfaga tomó a Bagon por sorpresa y lo mandó a revolcarse en el suelo. El Pokémon se enfureció y trató de ponerse de pie, solo para que el niño se le tirara encima y tratara de contenerlo allí. El Bagon forcejeó para tratar de liberarse, pero el agarre del dracónido se mantuvo firme. Se rio junto con su Swablu mientras le daba palmadas en la cabeza a Bagon.

\- ¡Ya ríndete, Bagon! ¡Ahora eres mío!

Sawyer parpadeó confuso, mientras Bagon chillaba y el entrenador de Swablu lo mantenía en el suelo. La forma cómo Bagon estaba actuando era muy extraña, pero el comportamiento de ese niño definitivamente lo era mucho más. No estaba seguro de si llamarlo admirable o estúpido por acercarse tanto a un Pokémon así de peligroso, pero no podía negar que ese niño tenía agallas. Se acercó un poco, tratando de contenerse la necesidad de hacerle preguntas, y luego…

El niño lo miró, y Sawyer se quedó congelado. Había quedado expuesto. El dracónido ladeó la cabeza, y su confusión fue reemplazada por una mueca de irritación.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – le dijo. El miedo bajó por toda la espalda de Sawyer.

\- Oh, uhm, soy… – Sawyer tragó saliva y se quedó callado, con el sudor bajándole por la cara. Él no era un mentiroso, pero este era el peor momento posible para decirle la verdad. De hecho, el chico fácilmente pudo deducirla por las ropas que llevaba, y la irritación dio paso a rabia.

\- ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Eres un sootopolitano! – El chico apretó los dientes y señaló a Sawyer. – ¡Swablu, Ráfaga!

Sawyer se tiró al suelo, y la ráfaga de aire pasó volando por encima de él. De inmediato levantó las manos, con la cara pálida y los ojos abiertos como platos antes de ponerse de pie de nuevo.

\- ¡No quiero hacer daño! ¡En serio! – gritó con una expresión sombría.

\- ¡Como si te fuera a creer! – le gritó el niño. – ¡Lárgate, estoy ocupado con…!

Y entonces, Bagon se volvió a incorporar y gritó clamando por su libertad. El chico cayó de espaldas al suelo, y Sawyer corrió hacia él con preocupación.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le ofreció una mano, pero el chico la rechazó de un manotón.

\- ¡No me toques! – le dijo atravesándolo con la mirada. – ¡Ustedes los sootopolitanos nos quieren muertos a todos!

\- Yo no…

Bagon dejó salir un grito de guerra, y los dos niños se voltearon para ver a Bagon a punto de lanzarse a la carga de nuevo. El dracónido frunció el cejo y apretó la mandíbula.

\- ¡Dale un Picotazo, Swablu!

Swablu voló al frente y apuntó con su pico, pero Bagon fue más rápido y lo derribó de un cabezazo. El Pokémon Volador se estrelló contra el suelo, y cayó inconsciente. El chico se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¡No! ¡Swablu!

Bagon le dio una mirada a su oponente derrotado, y luego se volvió hacia los dos chicos. El dracónido tembló y se echó para atrás, pero Sawyer se mantuvo firme, congelado donde estaba mientras el Bagon parecía evaluarlos. Sawyer cogió la Bola de Gloria que le dio Steven y la puso al frente, frunciendo el cejo. Con experiencia o sin ella, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato. Apuntó, tragó en seco y la arrojó.

\- ¡Yo te elijo!

La bola carmesí se abrió, y un Beldum se materializó. Un Beldum de color plateado. Sawyer ensanchó los ojos, y luego sacudió la cabeza. Este no era el momento de estar admirando a un Pokémon variocolor.

Observando al Pokémon de tipo Acero que le habían prestado, y luego a Bagon, tenía una buena idea de lo que haría este último. En efecto, se lanzó a la carga con otro cabezazo, pero pasó de largo a Beldum y se echó a correr hacia él. Sawyer retrocedió al ver a Bagon acercándose hacia él, y mirando a Beldum, comenzó a repasar lo que sabía sobre él.

\- ¡Uhm, usa…!

Demasiado tarde. Bagon estaba a punto de golpearlo, y Sawyer levantó los brazos para cubrirse. Sin embargo, el impacto nunca llegó. En vez de eso, Beldum brilló con un aura metálica y embistió a Bagon en el pecho. La tierra se agrietó cuando Bagon cayó como un meteoro, gimiendo débilmente mientras trataba de volver a levantarse.

Sawyer se puso una mano encima de su corazón acelerado, y luego vio a Beldum dándole un asentimiento. Sawyer entendió el mensaje y asintió de nuevo, y luego volvió a enfocarse en Bagon. El Pokémon parecía fatigado y más furioso que antes, y aun así tenía ganas de otra ronda. Beldum comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor del Bagon, emitiendo un pitido quedamente mientras aguardaba.

Sawyer analizó a Bagon. No tenía idea de las capacidades de Beldum más allá de Cabeza de Hierro, ni las de Bagon más allá de Cabezazo. Sin embargo, Bagon parecía obsesionado con repetir el patrón una y otra vez. Y con toda certeza, Bagon bajó la cabeza y volvió a apuntar. Sawyer estuvo a punto de saltar, pero tomó un profundo respiro.

\- ¡Cabeza de Hierro, al suelo!

Beldum se estampó en el suelo instantáneamente, haciendo grietas en la tierra; y la pequeña onda de choque fue suficiente para hacerlo perder el balance. Bagon rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló sobre la tierra. Sawyer sonrió, esta era su oportunidad.

\- ¡Ahora, Cabeza de Hierro de nuevo, pero no demasiado fuerte!

Beldum salió de nuevo como bala contra Bagon, y el Pokémon Dragón se estrelló contra una pared. Otra vez volvió a gemir y se agarró la cabeza, solo que esta vez no volvió a tratar de levantarse.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó Sawyer apretando los puños. – ¡Muchas gracias, Beldum!

Beldum flotó alrededor de Sawyer y echó un chirrido de alegría. Al mismo tiempo, el niño dracónido le dio a Sawyer una mirada interrogante mientras volvía a recoger a su Swablu, alternando la mirada entre él y el caído Bagon.

\- Tú… lo derrotaste. – Continuó observando a Bagon, sin palabras.

\- No del todo, le pedí a Beldum que se contuviera. – Sawyer se acercó más al Pokémon derrotado. – Este Bagon ha estado actuando muy raro.

Una vez más, la confusión del niño dracónido se tornó en rabia, mirando furioso a Sawyer.

\- Ese es el Bagon más furioso y violento que hay en las Cataratas Meteóricas. Todos los dracónidos han tratado de capturarlo al menos una vez, y ninguno logró hacerlo. – Puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió con arrogancia. – ¡No hay forma de que un sootopolitano pueda domarlo!

Sawyer estaba demasiado concentrado en acercarse y estudiar el cuerpo del Bagon para importarle eso. Estuvo agradecido de que la biología de Pokémon Dragones había sido una de las últimas clases que habían tenido en la escuela, especialmente al ver las escamas azules bajo la mirada cansada aunque furiosa de Bagon. Tenía varios moratones de distintos orígenes, marcas de arañazos y mordidas, y varias cicatrices pequeñas y recientes alrededor de la superficie de su cabeza acorazada. Se quedó contemplándolas un rato, y entonces la vio: una horrible cortada todavía roja, justo entre la parte acorazada de la cabeza y las escamas que había debajo.

\- Así que eso era. – Sawyer se rascó el mentón. – Estaba intentando calmarse el dolor, y por eso se la pasaba usando Cabezazo constantemente.

El chico detrás de él arqueó una ceja, mientras Sawyer sacaba su mochila y cogía una Poción que llevaba dentro. Luego sonrió, incluso mientras el Bagon le mostraba sus patas.

\- Vamos, déjame ayudarte. – le dijo mientras le rociaba en la herida. Bagon retrocedió y se quedó tieso, parpadeando confuso. Sawyer tomó la oportunidad para seguir aplicándole el medicamento. Poco a poco fue resistiéndose menos a medida que progresaba, hasta que la lata quedó totalmente vacía. Sawyer sonrió al ver que la herida estaba menos roja que antes, y la furia del Bagon finalmente parecía aplacada.

\- ¡Listo, mejor que nuevo! – dijo Sawyer, colocando la poción a un lado. – ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

Bagon parpadeó y se frotó su cabeza acorazada de nuevo, y luego le sonrió a Sawyer más feliz que nunca. Sawyer también lo hizo, y le frotó la cabeza al Pokémon Dragón con deleite. A su lado, el chico dracónido solo podía quedarse mirando. Luego sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada, enfurruñado.

\- No puedo creerlo.

Luego de rociarle algunas pociones de más para asegurarse que Bagon estuviera bien, Sawyer se volvió hacia el chico dracónido con una sonrisa tímida, y rascándose el cuello.

\- Siento lo que pasó antes. Espero que estés bien. – le dijo, bajando la cabeza.

El dracónido de nuevo se quedó sin palabras, apretando a su Swablu y frotándose algunos de los moratones que recibió. Pero antes de poder dar ninguna respuesta, los chicos oyeron más voces.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Es el sootopolitano!

\- ¿Por qué Ryuga está así?

\- ¡Debe haber sido culpa suya!

Sawyer volvió su atención, y vio a muchos otros dracónidos observándolos a él y a Ryuga. El chico no sabía qué decir, mientras todos le dirigían miradas de horror y furia. Quiso hablar y explicarse, pero las palabras no le salieron por más que lo intentó. Y para los dracónidos al frente, eso era suficiente.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡No se puede confiar en los sootopolitanos!

\- ¡Sí! ¡Apuesto a que también quería robarse a ese Bagon!

Todos los hombres y mujeres que lo rodeaban se fueron acercando más, mientras Sawyer tragaba en seco y se quedaba tieso. Beldum flotó y se colocó frente a ellos para protegerlo, y Bagon también tomó su postura de batalla una vez más. Sawyer no sabía que pensar, pues lo único que veía era como las miradas se volvían progresivamente más furiosas y llenas de odio hacia él. Fue suficiente dar un paso atrás en vez de tratar de defenderse, y eso no le hizo ningún favor pues los dracónidos comenzaron a atravesarlo con las miradas aún más.

\- ¡Esperen! – intervino Ryuga, alzando los brazos. – Escuchen, chicos, él no…

\- ¡Vamos a enseñarle!

Varios Pokémon aparecieron, Trapinch, Swablu, Bagon, y todos miraron a Sawyer de la misma forma. Fue entonces que el chico supo que no habría palabras que pudieran salvarlo. Se quedó allí, solo con Bagon y Beldum como sus únicas defensas y…

\- ¡Deténganse, idiotas!

El dracónido mayor se detuvo al instante, mirando confuso hacia un lado. La anciana dracónida se acercó a ellos, acompañada de Zinnia, Aster y Steven, todos viendo la escena confundidos. Ninguno de los dracónidos amontonados supo qué decir, hasta que un hombre fornido entre ellos dio un paso al frente con una mirada furiosa.

\- ¡Anciana! – dijo señalando a Sawyer. – ¡Este sootopolitano atacó a Ryuga! ¡Es peligroso!

Sawyer no pudo evitar retroceder y sudar la gota por la acusación. Ryuga se veía igual de preocupado. La anciana mantuvo la calma, y lentamente observó el cuerpo del joven dracónido antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar fijamente al hombre.

\- A mí me parece que Ryuga está bien. – Su mirada se tornó más fría. – ¿En serio estás atacando a un niño por solo haber asumido algo?

\- N-no. – Esta vez fue el turno del hombre para retroceder, levantando las manos. – Nosotros…

\- Sí lo hacías. Y eso no te hace mejor que los sootopolitanos. – La anciana presionó el bastón en el suelo, para luego mirar a Sawyer. – Él y el galán de pelo plateado son nuestros invitados aquí por el momento. Demuéstrales respeto, a menos que claramente hagan algo contra nosotros.

Los otros dracónidos permanecieron en silencio. Y entonces el hombre bajó la cabeza y asintió junto con el resto.

\- Como diga, anciana.

La anciana no necesitó repetirlo más, así que se movió junto con su nieta y bisnieta. Sawyer dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, y se encontró con Steven acercándosele.

\- Vamos a ir a ver a los soldados que tienen prisioneros, Sawyer. – Steven inclinó la cabeza para ver a los dracónidos por un momento antes de volver a mirar al peliverde. – Creo que es mejor que te quedes con nosotros.

Sawyer le dio otra mirada a los dracónidos. Las miradas no se amilanaron, y el chico tuvo un escalofrío. Le dio a Steven una mirada rápida antes de agarrar a Bagon.

\- Está bien. – Se puso frente a Ryuga, sonriendo mientras le pasaba a Bagon. – Estoy seguro que cuidarás bien de él.

Ni Ryuga ni Bagon dijeron nada mientras Sawyer se daba la vuelta y se unía a Steven y a las mujeres dracónidas, dejando a todo mundo detrás mientras Beldum flotaba junto a él.

\- Discúlpame, no debí haberte dejado solo. – dijo Steven.

\- Está bien. No pasó nada malo. – Sawyer forzó una sonrisa, pero esta rápidamente se desvaneció al voltear hacia el suelo. – Aunque admito que fue algo aterrador.

Steven no respondió de inmediato, pero Sawyer alcanzó a ver que el Campeón apretaba los puños. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó más al chico.

\- Tristemente, el prejuicio frecuentemente hace que la gente actúe sin pensar. – murmuró Steven mirando hacia los dracónidos. – Ellos normalmente solo esperan lo peor de los demás.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Sawyer, echando una última mirada a los dracónidos, a Ryuga y Bagon en particular.

El chico casi podía sentir que Ryuga y Bagon le devolvían la mirada mientras volvía la vista hacia el camino enfrente, pero eso no era posible. Si esas miradas que vieron antes y la reacción de Ryuga significaban algo, sería que ni él ni ningún otro "sootopolitano" sería bienvenido en ese lugar. Así, prosiguió su caminata con tristeza.

No pasó mucho antes que el grupo llegara a un pequeño corredor que llevaba más adentro de las cavernas. La entrada estaba sellada por tablas de madera y vigilada por dos dracónidos y sus Shelgons. Los dos dragones se hicieron a un lado mientras le echaban una mirada de rabia a los sootopolitanos, solo deteniéndose cuando Zinnia se adelantó para hablar con los guardias.

\- ¿No han revelado nada todavía? – dijo Zinnia frunciendo el cejo, y mirando el corto camino que había adelante. Varios murmullos y gemidos se podían oír desde el otro lado.

\- Nada. – dijo uno de los guardias negando con la cabeza. – Ya les hemos dicho repetidamente que perecerán si no nos dicen a dónde fue el ladrón, pero se rehúsan a responder, y dicen que el Equipo Zenith alcanzará su gloria y un montón de más tonterías.

Zinnia dejó salir un suspiro premeditado y se agarró la frente.

\- Grandioso, lunáticos y sus delirios, justo lo que necesitamos. – Se volteó hacia la anciana y Steven. – Parece que solo vinimos a perder el tiempo aquí.

Steven simplemente se ajustó la chaqueta y miró hacia la oscuridad que había adelante, tratando de distinguir alguna forma fuera del final del pasaje. Hecho esto, encaró a Zinnia.

\- ¿Pueden darme unos minutos con ellos?

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer, sootopolitano? – Zinnia frunció el cejo todavía más. Steven simplemente le devolvió la mirada, y luego sonrió.

\- Solo digamos que soy bueno para las negociaciones.

Zinnia parpadeó un par de veces, mirando al Campeón y después a la anciana. Esta le asintió y Zinnia exhaló un suspiro.

\- Está bien, como quieras. – Les hizo un gesto a los guardias, y rápidamente estos levantaron las tablas. Steven a su vez asintió y les dio a Sawyer y a la anciana una breve sonrisa antes de ingresar a la prisión.

El heredero de la Corporación Devon caminó a través del corredor tranquilamente, viendo las antorchas esparcidas que iluminaban su camino lo suficiente para no necesitar una linterna. Distraídamente miró las paredes, que eran tan amarillas como toda superficie de las Cataratas Meteóricas. Si no fuese porque había asuntos más urgentes a la mano, le habría gustado tomar una muestra para analizarla. Pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en lo importante. Estaban en una situación muy seria y no podía distraerse.

Solo unos pasos más separaban a Steven de la celda propiamente dicha, que no era más que un pequeño pasaje circular apenas lo suficientemente grande para servir a dicho propósito. Y en el medio de él se encontraban al menos quince personas vestidas con disfraces ridículos de dragón, tratando de liberarse y hablando entre ellos, demasiado ocupados para notar su presencia. Steven endureció la mirada y se quedó viéndolos. Soldados del Equipo Zenith, exactamente como él los recordaba. Lo cual querría decir que probablemente serían muy estúpidos, muy desorganizados y muy, muy peligrosos.

Una mueca de disgusto cruzó por su rostro. No podía permitirse perder tiempo ahora. Así que se aclaró la garganta, atrayendo la atención de todos. De inmediato, todos los soldados se pusieron pálidos a la vez. Y entonces, uno de ellos finalmente habló:

\- ¿Steven Stone?

\- En persona. – Con las manos en los bolsillos, Steven se acercó más, mirando la cuerda con la que estaban amarrados. – Parece que están en un muy peculiar predicamento.

\- ¡Tienes que salvarnos de estos salvajes! – dijo el mismo soldado con ojos suplicantes. – No pensarás dejarnos aquí prisioneros, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Los ciudadanos de Hoenn tenemos que permanecer unidos!

\- ¡Nos reformaremos, lo prometemos!

Las voces y las súplicas siguieron apilándose, pero Steven no les respondió. Lo único que registró fueron las promesas incoherentes y vacías, varios insultos racistas, y más de una declaración bastante hipócrita. El Equipo Zenith había intentado rehacer Hoenn y el mundo a su propia imagen, sabían bien que él se les opondría a toda costa, y aun así esperaban que él los ayudara mientras planeaban algo peligroso, de nuevo. Steven Stone era muchas cosas, pero qué lástima que "paciente" no era una de ellas. Por fuera, solo mantuvo los ojos cerrados dándoles una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- Podría negociar con nuestros amigos para que los dejen ir pronto. – Su mirada se tornó mucho más fría. – Si tan solo nos dijeran qué es lo que planea el Equipo Zenith.

Los soldados se callaron todos a la vez. De nuevo palidecieron, todavía más, y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada en respuesta. Steven siguió viéndolos fijamente, mientras el supuesto líder suspiraba y rompía el silencio de nuevo.

\- Ya sabes lo de la Flor.

\- También he peleado contra ustedes más veces de las que puedo recordar. No es tan difícil ver a través de ustedes. – Steven cruzó los brazos, y el receso se tornó en silencio de nuevo. Los soldados se soltaron a reír y trataron de hacerse los valientes.

\- Jamás te diremos nada, "Campeón". – sonrió el líder. – ¡De ninguna manera nos harás hablar!

Desde luego, esperar que cooperaran era un sueño imposible, después de todo. Steven exhaló; tal vez era hora de volver a jugar esa vieja carta suya. Rápidamente sacó una Pokébola, y Metagross se materializó a su lado. Pudo ver que los soldados se tensaban de nuevo, y el Campeón volvió a mirarlos con frialdad.

\- Este es el Beldum que destruyó a un buen número de sus compañeros en los Bosques de Petalburg, y el Metang que frustró su robo en el Monte Pyre. – Su mirada se tornó más penetrante. – Y también es el Metagross que se llevó la victoria en la Conferencia Ever Grande, que conquistó al Alto Mando, y derrotó al antiguo Campeón de Hoenn. Desde aquel entonces nunca ha caído fuera de combate, y por lo que me han dicho, su Golpe Meteórico es bastante doloroso.

La determinación fingida cayó por un momento, especialmente mientras Metagross chocaba sus patas frontales y se unía a su entrenador en echarles una mirada a los soldados. Y aun así, mientras seguía sudando, el cabecilla se atrevió a replicarle a Steven.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

\- Les ofrecí una rama de olivo, y la rechazaron. – Steven se quedó firme de pie mientras Metagross cargaba sus patas delanteras para un Golpe Meteórico. – Les estoy dando la oportunidad de reconsiderarlo.

Y así, el pánico volvió a apoderarse de ellos. Todos veían con horror mientras Metagross preparaba su ataque, y los soldados volvieron a tratar de liberarse de sus ataduras. Incluso el cabecilla ya no se veía tan confiado, y su cara estaba mucho más pálida. Apretando la mandíbula, volvió a mirar fijamente a Steven.

\- ¡No serías capaz! ¡Todos saben que eres un bonachón!

\- Soy un bonachón al que se le acabó la paciencia. – El tono de Steven era como el acero, firme y agudo.

Contempló el escenario con algo más que solo interés curioso: Metagross estaba conteniendo con fuerza el Golpe Meteórico, y los soldados continuaban sacudiéndose, mordiendo las cuerdas, y cualquier otro intento de liberarse. Algunos intentaron de nuevo las súplicas, pero todas cayeron en oídos sordos. Steven simplemente esperó, espiando el puño de Metagross que traqueteaba a medida que se acercaba a ellos. El miedo aumentó, y aumentó, hasta que…

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Zevie se encuentra en el Monte Chimney! ¡Ahí es donde planea usar las cosas que robamos! ¡Por favor no nos mates!

Todos los demás soldados se quedaron congelados, para luego ver al sudado, pálido y bastante avergonzado secuaz que dijo la verdad. Steven, en contraste, simplemente se dio la vuelta junto a Metagross y miró hacia el otro lado. Levantó una mano en forma de saludo.

\- Muy bien. Muchas gracias por su información.

\- ¡N-no te atrevas a dejarnos aquí! ¡Vamos, no hagas ese tipo de bromas!

Steven hizo una pausa, observando a los secuaces nuevamente. En ellos vio miedo, ira, vergüenza, y tal vez un poquito de esperanza en sus miradas. El Campeón cerró los ojos.

\- Soy un hombre de palabra, y me aseguraré de que los liberen. Pero, solo hasta después que hayamos lidiado con Zevie. – Y antes que los secuaces pudieran causar otra conmoción, Steven les dio una última mirada gélida. – Hasta entonces, asegúrense de no enfurecer a los "salvajes", ¿de acuerdo?

Los soldados empezaron a sacudirse, gritando y lloriqueando de nuevo, pero a Steven no le interesaba nada de eso. Y así, salió del pasaje junto a Metagross, mientras las quejas de los soldados Zenith progresivamente se hacían menos audibles hasta que llegó de nuevo con el grupo. Todos le dieron miradas de interrogación, pues no habían podido oír la conversación.

\- Ya tenemos una pista. – dijo sonriendo ligeramente. Zinnia se quedó contemplándolo antes de reírse divertida.

\- Estoy impresionada. Creí que eras un debilucho sin carácter, y luego vas y amenazas con convertirlos en jalea. – le dijo. Steven simplemente le dio a la cronista una mirada severa antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Esa nunca fue mi intención. – le dijo con una sonrisa rápida. – Es un viejo truco que me enseñó un amigo mío. Si te ves lo bastante serio, y la gente sabe que puedes lastimar a alguien, todo mundo esperará que se suelte la violencia.

Cierto, Sidney probablemente se habría saltado las formalidades y habría ido directo a golpearlos sin problemas, pero probablemente no necesitaba especificarlo. Zinnia se quedó mirando al Campeón de Hoenn, como si registrara lo que decía. Y entonces, sonrió y empezó a reírse, haciendo que Steven arqueara una ceja, pues esa risa sonaba algo irritante.

\- Ustedes los sootopolitanos de verdad son todos iguales. Al final, siempre se abren paso en el mundo con amenazas. – La risa de la joven mujer lentamente fue bajando, pero su sonrisa no. Steven apretó los puños y la miró con ojos de pistola.

\- No veo que tú hayas sido la que logró sacar resultados.

Zinnia, por una vez, no lo vio con desdén ni le hizo comentarios despectivos, sino que simplemente lo vio con confusión. No parecía que la hubiese intimidado o algo, pero Steven no estaba interesado en ello. Además, era más importante hablar con la anciana.

\- Tenemos que dirigirnos hacia el Monte Chimney, y rápido. Lo que sea que esté planeando el Equipo Zenith tendrá lugar allá.

La anciana se quedó pensando en ello, y le sonrió al Campeón.

\- Hay un túnel que lleva directo hacia el Monte Chimney. Uno de los pocos que los sootopolitanos no dejaron inutilizable. – Presionó el bastón contra el suelo y frunció el cejo ligeramente antes de ver a su nieta. – Zinnia, reúne a los más fuertes que haya en nuestras filas, pronto.

Zinnia asintió, y rápidamente se dirigió de vuelta hacia el claro de la Aldea Meteórica con Aster siguiéndola. Mientras su hija se marchaba, la anciana volvió de nuevo su atención hacia Steven.

\- Por supuesto, confío en que tú y tu amigo no le contarán a nadie sobre este túnel, ¿verdad?

\- Tiene mi palabra. – dijo Steven cruzando los brazos.

\- Excelente. – La anciana volvió a sonreír mientras señalaba al frente. – Síganme, por aquí.

Mientras caminaban, Steven no se dio cuenta de la mirada de preocupación que le estaba dando Sawyer. La anciana los guio, y de inmediato emprendieron el camino fuera de la Aldea Meteórica.

 ** _Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, como lo prometí, con esto comienza el reposteo de las sidestories de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines. Por si acaso, la razón por la cual decidí esto fue debido a que comenzaron a acumularse las que eran de multicapítulos, y mantener esas dentro de la historia en Chronicles se hacía difícil debido a factores como la separación, cuándo se actualizaban y cuáles terminaba de traducir primero. Quizás dejando algunas independientes ayude a atraer un poco más de audiencia, y al mismo tiempo se puedan ver a diferentes personajes.

Así que bueno, mientras voy reorganizando, iré moviendo las historias multicapítulos (que hay varias inconclusas) para ponerlas aparte, empezando con esta que es la única que está terminada. Mañana me ocupo de otra en particular, pero mientras tanto, veamos si se atrae por ahí algún fan de Steven, o Sawyer. ¡Al siguiente capítulo!


	2. Parte II

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Steven  
**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE II)**

* * *

 _ **Cataratas Meteóricas…**_

El túnel estaba bastante bien iluminado y conservado en su mayor parte: varias antorchas alineadas iluminaban el camino y se aseguraban que no hubiera puntos ciegos salvo por la ocasional roca atascada en un lado.

Zinnia había logrado reunir un grupo de unos veintitantos guerreros dracónidos con sendos Pokémon tipo Dragón con ellos, y la anciana los estaba guiando a todos por el antiguo sendero. Steven había optado por quedarse detrás de ellos, y juzgando por la ocasional mirada de repudio que los dracónidos le echaban, probablemente había sido la decisión correcta. Metagross flotaba junto a él, listo para levantar otra Protección si fuera necesario. Con lo que había pasado, era mejor no confiar más de lo necesario en los dracónidos.

El Campeón escaneó las paredes de la cueva con ligero interés, notando unas cuantas manchas púrpuras en las paredes. Había escuchado que se habían utilizado Pokémon de tipo Venenoso en las últimas guerras contra los dracónidos, y probablemente fuese un remanente de aquellos tiempos. Por instinto apretó los puños. Los efectos de las escaramuzas con los dracónidos todavía se sentían en muchas de las ciudades más grandes de Hoenn, y el Equipo Zenith podría potencialmente abrir camino a algo aún más horrible y desastroso que cualquier cosa que hubieran hecho los dracónidos.

Steven respiró profundo y se tocó la frente. Había demasiado en riesgo, y no podía fallar ahora.

\- Señor Stone, ¿está todo bien?

Steven se salió de su trance y volvió su atención hacia un lado, encontrándose con un Sawyer que parpadeaba mientras Beldum flotaba a su lado. Se quedó rígido por un momento antes de recuperar su sonrisa habitual.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Noté que se estaba frotando la frente. Normalmente usted solo hace eso cuando está nervioso o algo no le está saliendo bien, como en aquel encuentro en la final de la Conferencia Ever Grande.

Steven parpadeó, frotándose la frente todavía más. De verdad sí lo hacía a menudo, ahora que lo pensaba. El Campeón no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo mientras cerraba los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchaba todavía más.

\- Tienes buena vista. – Volvió a abrir los ojos, respiró profundo, y examinó el terreno rocoso, endureciendo su mirada. – No es la gran cosa. Es solo que no me agrada esta situación, y quiero ponerle fin a las ambiciones del Equipo Zenith rápido.

\- Dígame, ¿de verdad iba a lastimar a esos secuaces? – preguntó Sawyer tragando saliva y bajando la mirada. Steven no sabía cómo responderle de inmediato, sin embargo, no pasó mucho antes de que negara con la cabeza y le diera una mirada solemne a Sawyer.

\- No. Quizás habría llegado cerca de pensarlo, y casi habría tenido deseos de hacerlo, pero jamás los habría golpeado. – Steven frunció el cejo y miró al frente. Nosotros somos los buenos aquí, y hay líneas que no debemos cruzar.

\- No parece muy feliz con eso.

La expresión de Steven se deshizo por un momento mientras se mordía la lengua, frotándose la frente de nuevo mientras le venían recuerdos indeseables a la mente de nuevo.

\- Me enfrenté al Equipo Zenith una y otra vez hace años. No puedo evitar preguntarme si debería haberme desecho de su líder mucho antes. – Steven parecía algo deprimido mientras miraba a Sawyer. – Este era un problema de mi generación, y ahora terminó por colarse a la tuya.

Esta vez fue Sawyer el que se quedó en silencio. Steven desvió la mirada y suspiró. No le sorprendía, era un argumento complicado hasta para un adulto después de todo. Se puso a volver a observar la cueva con interés pasajero, pero escuchó unos pasos, y vio a Sawyer acercándosele y devolviéndole la mirada.

\- La verdad que no sé qué decir. – Tragó en seco y apretó su libreta entre sus manos. – Pero yo no creo que ser una buena persona sea un problema. E incluso si el Equipo Zenith ha regresado ahora, todavía podemos vencerlos, ¿verdad?

El chico sonreía de manera insegura pero a la vez brillante. Steven parpadeó al verlo, pensando en lo que acababa de decirle. Era una respuesta simple, casi ingenua, y aun así no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa de la misma manera al jovencito.

\- Es cierto. – Volvió a mirar hacia el camino al frente, y su sonrisa se amplió más. – Debemos asegurarnos de que esta vez sean derrotados permanentemente.

\- Lo lograremos, estoy seguro.

Steven le asintió en respuesta, y la expresión de Sawyer se iluminó un poco más. Luego, de pronto se tensó y miró alrededor, chequeando el camino detrás de ellos. Steven arqueó una ceja e hizo lo mismo, sin encontrar nada excepto las ocasionales rocas. Rápidamente se volteó a ver de nuevo a Sawyer.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Sentí como que había alguien detrás de nosotros. – dijo rascándose la cabeza, pero luego se encogió de hombros. – Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación, pero es mejor no bajar la guardia.

Steven miró contemplativo al joven muchacho mientras volvía a mirar atrás por si acaso, todavía en alerta mientras Beldum flotaba junto a él. Luego el campeón se rio amablemente.

\- Perceptivo, valiente, y cauteloso. – asintió Steven. – Definitivamente tienes un brillante futuro como entrenador por delante.

Sawyer se detuvo inmediatamente, volteando a ver al Campeón con la cara pasando por cincuenta tonos más roja. Abrió la boca para responderle, solo para quedarse con que su mandíbula se había quedado totalmente fija. Sacudió su cabeza y se rascó la nuca algo intranquilo, mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ¿U-usted lo cree?

\- Hmh. – asintió Steven, observando después al joven Pokémon Psíquico/Acero. – Beldum también se ve feliz contigo.

Sawyer también lo miró, y el bulto de metal pivoteaba en el aire tarareando felizmente. Sawyer sonrió, y luego volvió a ver a Steven mientras asentía respetuosamente.

\- G-gracias, significa mucho para mí. – Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Sawyer se desvaneció lentamente, y su mirada se desvió hacia el camino rocoso, exhalando. – Hice una promesa con un amigo, que veríamos quién de los dos se convertiría en el entrenador más famoso. – Se forzó a volver a sonreír. – Estaba seguro de que habría perdido la apuesta a estas alturas. Soy débil e inútil, después de todo.

Steven se tomó unos segundos para asimilar la confesión del muchacho, y por un momento Sawyer se sintió más familiar de lo que había sido hasta ahora. Después de eso, negó con la cabeza y levantó el dedo, igual como lo habría hecho Roxanne.

\- Un amigo de mi padre siempre decía que nosotros los humanos somos débiles por naturaleza, y que la única razón de que estemos en la cima es porque somos inteligentes. – Intercambió una mirada con Metagross mientras le pasaba la mano por su cabeza metálica. – Eso era lo que yo pensaba de mí mismo cuando era niño. Que me habían dado todo y que no sería nada en la vida sin ello.

\- ¿En serio? – Sawyer parpadeó, antes de volver a desviar la mirada hacia el suelo. – Quiero decir, siempre supe que usted quería hacerse un nombre por sí mismo, pero creí que siempre había sido fuerte desde el principio.

\- Oh, claro. Me las arreglé para obtener el título de Campeón de Hoenn, pero jamás habría llegado tan lejos si no hubiera trabajado duro y tomado el camino largo. – Los ojos de Steven brillaron por un momento al sentir las memorias volviendo a fluir en su mente. Los cerró por un momento antes de darle a Sawyer una sonrisa llena de confianza. – Y todos los caminos se ven aterradores cuando comienzas a andarlos. El truco es no dejar que ese miedo te impida avanzar.

Sawyer escuchó atentamente, y asintió mientras abría su libreta.

\- Entiendo. Jamás olvidaré eso.

Y entonces, el chico comenzó a tomar notas como le encantaba hacerlo, con Beldum flotándole encima de la cabeza y chequeando su escritura de cerca. Steven sintió aún más familiaridad con esa escena, y se volteó a ver Metagross. Sin decir palabra, entrenador y Pokémon se asintieron uno al otro, antes que el Campeón volviera a encarar a Sawyer, aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención.

\- Sabes, ese Beldum es el hijo de mi Metagross. Lo tenía conmigo para llevarlo a entrenar mientras mi Claydol se tomaba un descanso. – Vio como Beldum daba vueltas alrededor de Sawyer, y cruzó los brazos. – Pero parece que se ha encariñado contigo. Si quieres, puedes quedarte con él.

Sawyer se quedó en silencio, ladeando la cabeza y contemplando a Beldum mientras el Pokémon hacía lo mismo. Terminó respirando profundo, y luego le dio a Steven una mirada solemne antes de sacudir la cabeza.

\- Me siento halagado, en serio, pero no creo que pueda aceptar. Ya sé cuál será mi Pokémon inicial.

\- ¿En serio?

Sawyer abrió su libreta en respuesta, y Steven se impresionó a ver un dibujo simplificado de un Treecko rodeado por varias notas, garabatos, diagramas y teorías amontonadas en cada ángulo de la página. La sonrisa del chico se hizo aún más grande mientras tocaba el dibujo.

\- Treecko es la mejor opción para mí. Son fáciles de manejar y tienen muchas opciones. Ya he estudiado un régimen de entrenamiento óptimo, una forma de potenciar sus puntos fuertes, y bueno… – Se rio mientras su sonrisa se tornaba algo tímida. – Es muy simpático, ¿no?

\- Definitivamente. – Steven también se rio, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. – Ya te hiciste amigo de uno, ¿verdad?

\- S-sí. – Sawyer volvió a sonrojarse mientras volvía a guardarse la libreta. – Suelo visitar el laboratorio del Profesor Birch en Pueblo Littleroot en mi tiempo libre, y a veces le hago encargos. Hay un Treecko que se encariñó conmigo en ese lugar. El Profesor Birch tuvo la amabilidad de decirme que me lo guardaría. Solo necesito terminar el próximo semestre en la escuela antes de volverme entrenador.

Steven observó al chico una vez más. La mayoría de los entrenadores habrían elegido a un Pokémon basándose en su primera impresión, e incluso él mismo había recibido a su Beldum como regalo de su padre. No pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

\- Bueno, me alegra saber que tengas claras tus ideas. – Miró de nuevo a Beldum. – De todas maneras, quédate con él por ahora. No podemos arriesgarnos a nada con el Equipo Zenith suelto.

\- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – dijo Sawyer. Luego también le sonrió a Beldum. – Dime, ¿podrías mostrarme tus movimientos? Quisiera planear algunas estrategias.

Beldum tarareó un sonido afirmativo, y Sawyer apretó sus puños. El chico se alejó de Steven con el Pokémon siguiéndolo mientras hablaban, con el Beldum brillando y desplegando algunos de sus ataques por el camino.

Steven se quedó viéndolo con algo de orgullo ante la sesión improvisada de entrenamiento, solo para que unas pisadas pesadas captaran su atención. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Zinnia, cuyo Salamence iba a su lado. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y adoptó una expresión seria.

\- Deberías haber dejado atrás a ese niño. Lo pondrás en peligro trayéndolo con nosotros. – Zinnia cruzó los brazos mientras su mirada filosa lo atravesaba. Steven se la devolvió de igual forma encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Puede arreglárselas solo, y para ser sincero, no creo que esté seguro solo entre tantos dracónidos.

\- Ahora sabes lo que se siente. – Zinnia frunció más el cejo. – Así es como mi pueblo ha tenido que sentirse por generaciones entre ustedes los sootopolitanos.

Esta vez, Steven no cayó ante la provocación. En vez de eso, negó con la cabeza y se puso pensativo antes de devolverle la mirada.

\- Siempre con lo mismo. Sootopolitanos esto, dracónidos aquello. – Puso los brazos en jarras. – No es que quiera borrar la historia o pretender que tu gente no merece compensación, pero creo que ambos lados tienen parte de la culpa en nuestra situación actual.

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo. ¿Y cómo es que eso te pone arriba en la moral?

\- No se trata de eso. ¿No has notado como juega tu hija? – le preguntó. Zinnia retrocedió ligeramente, pero su mirada se tornó más intensa.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Yo no soy padre, y probablemente nunca lo sea, pero he pasado el tiempo suficiente entre niños para apreciar su motivación y optimismo. – Se permitió otra mirada hacia Sawyer, y volvió a sonreír. – Tienen una visión mucho más simple del mundo, y eso es casi admirable, en serio. Si un niño sootopolitano jugara con tu hija, estoy seguro que ella no se opondría.

\- ¿A dónde intentas llegar con esto?

\- Quizás deberíamos dejar de pensar en esto como dracónidos contra sootopolitanos sin ninguna alternativa. Es el error que nuestros antecesores e incluso nosotros hemos seguido repitiendo. –Steven volvió a encarar a Zinnia. – Tal vez sea un camino difícil, con muchas viejas heridas por sanar en el transcurso, pero puede haber una solución. Si podemos marchar para enfrentar al Equipo Zenith juntos, ¿por qué no aplicar esto a otros problemas? Juntos podemos construir un futuro nuevo, para la nueva generación. – Volvió a sonreír mientras le ofrecía una mano a Zinnia. – ¿Qué dices?

Zinnia permaneció en silencio mientras estudiaba el brazo de Steven. El campeón podía ver que su expresión cambiaba ligeramente, como si considerara la oferta. Sin embargo, rápidamente desvió la mirada y rechazó la mano con la suya.

\- Digo que deberías enfocarte en lo que importa primero. Creí que eras del tipo que no le gustaba perder el tiempo. – Se volteó a ver hacia el frente. – Prepara tu equipo, estaremos llegando pronto al Monte Chimney.

Steven permaneció en silencio mientras la cronista se volvía a poner enfrente de todo el grupo una vez más. Steven suspiró y se frotó la frente; por lo menos había intentado hacerlo funcionar. No podía esperar que cambiara su visión del mundo de la noche a la mañana.

Su mirada se volvió a voltear hacia Sawyer, con el chico gritando órdenes mientras Beldum le mostraba lo que podía hacer. Ese niño era un poco raro, pero merecía tener un futuro por delante. Y ahora tenía que hacer todo lo necesario para asegurarse que el futuro brillara para Sawyer y toda la nueva generación.

* * *

 _ **Poco después…**_

El Monte Chimney siempre había sido una locación turística popular, siendo uno de los pocos volcanes que quedaban activos de la región Hoenn y la fuente de las famosas aguas termales de Pueblo Lavaridge. Sin embargo, ni siquiera los turistas más valientes estaban se atreverían a ir todo el camino hasta la cima, donde la lava hervía libremente y el calor era casi insoportable: los pocos que llegaban a la cima eran investigadores de actividad volcánica y similar, o jóvenes entrenadores en busca de un buen sitio de entrenamiento para el Gimnasio Lavaridge.

Siendo así, era bastante perturbador encontrarse el camino hacia la cima de la montaña lleno hasta el tope de soldados del Equipo Zenith, moviéndose de arriba abajo y patrullando el lugar. Steven, Sawyer, Zinnia y los guerreros dracónidos se aseguraron de permanecer escondidos detrás de varias rocas, mientras observaban a los enemigos caminando de un lado al otro. La anciana también los seguía, aunque mantenía su distancia ya que no era apta para pelear, aunque quería ver si Zevie estaba involucrado o no-

\- Este definitivamente es el lugar donde planean actuar. – Steven entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver algún rostro familiar entre los miembros del Equipo Zenith.

\- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? – dijo Zinnia contemplando con rabia a los secuaces.

\- A ver alguna pista de lo que está pasando. No podemos saltar de cabeza a la situación sin entender del todo como están las cosas. – Steven frunció el cejo mientras continuaba estudiando a sus viejos enemigos.

El soldado promedio del Equipo Zenith no era particularmente fuerte, pero la cantidad de ellos que había era lo bastante grande para para retrasar su ascenso. Podía ver algunas máquinas esparcidas, incluyendo una muy grande de forma tubular que apuntaba hacia la cima de la montaña, demasiado lejos para distinguirla. Casi le impresionaba que hubieran podido preparar todo eso en lo que asumió que sería un horario apretado, y sin ser rastreados, pero no era el momento para admirar la diligencia del Equipo Zenith. Necesitaban entender el plan en su totalidad, y luego encontrar la manera de detenerlo. Al lado de Steven, Sawyer se veía igual de vigilante, hasta que ensanchó los ojos y lo miró de nuevo.

\- Hey, alguien se acerca. – murmuró señalando a la izquierda.

Steven arqueó una ceja y miró, casi le da un ataque antes de cerrar su mandíbula. No muy lejos de ellos había dos mujeres caminando, ambas vestidas con las capas del Equipo Zenith: una de constitución imponente y musculosa con cabello azul oscuro, y la otra más pequeña y de aspecto frágil, de piel casi pálida con gafas cuadradas y cabello largo y negro. Se veían unos cuantos años mayores de lo que las recordaba, pero esa apariencia y presencia imponente eran inconfundibles: eran dos de las seguidoras más confiables de Zevie, y que se podrían llamar las Administradoras del Equipo Zenith. Todos los soldados dejaron sus tareas y se inclinaron ante el paso de las mujeres. Entre ellos, una chica hizo un saludo militar y se aproximó a las recién llegadas.

\- Señora Carly, señora Taylor, no las esperábamos tan pronto. – dijo en un tono cortés. La mujer fornida y la de anteojos asintieron de la misma forma. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Carly mientras apretaba sus puños.

\- No puedo esperar a que las semillas de nuestro duro trabajo al fin den fruto. Confío en que nada malo ha pasado hasta ahora, ¿verdad?

\- El señor Zevie se encuentra colocando los toques finales a la operación. Algunos de nuestros soldados fueron capturados por los dracónidos mientras huían con el pergamino robado, y el que estaba a cargo de robar la Flor casi fue frustrado por el campeón de Hoenn. Esperamos represalias.

\- Déjenlos que vengan. – dijo Taylor, ajustándose las gafas. – Hemos estado preparando este plan durante años, no hay forma de que puedan detener el Megalito.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Steven no pudo evitar quedarse rígido. Rápidamente miró la estructura tubular, ahora capaz de distinguir el enorme trozo de roca que este contenía en su interior, y sintió que se le erizaba el pelo. Hasta entonces, podría haber esperado que siguieran en el proceso de encontrar un trozo de esa roca. Si eso era real y era tan peligroso como dijo Zinnia, no había tiempo de quedarse mirando y dudando. Presionando su espalda contra la roca, Steven frunció el cejo y miró a los dracónidos.

\- Tenemos a llegar a la cima de la montaña. Vamos a…

\- No tan rápido, Stevie.

Steven y todos los demás se quedaron congelados, y el Campeón tuvo que rodarse justo cuando un Tajo Aéreo pulverizó la roca tras la cual se estaba ocultando. Steven se volvió a levantar, con los ojos fijos en Carly y Taylor mientras ellas miraban a través de él, con un Tropius al lado de Carly y todos los demás soldados del Equipo Zenith listos para soltar a sus Pokémon. Steven sonrió nervioso.

\- "Carly, Taylor, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

\- ¿De verdad creíste que podías venir aquí y sabotear nuestros planes sin toparte con nosotras, que somos la mano derecha del señor Zevie? – Taylor sacudió con la cabeza.

Sin decir más palabras, once Pokébolas fueron arrojadas: Dodrio, Skarmory, Gyarados, Crobat y Mightyena se unieron a Tropius al lado de Carly, mientras Beautifly, Ninjask, Masquerain, Swellow, Pelipper y otro Mightyena se materializaban alrededor de Taylor. Todos los Pokémon se quedaron viendo a los intrusos, mientras varios Poochyenas, Mightyenas, Zubats y Golbats se unían a las filas desde los lados. Rápidamente, el equipo de Steven se encontró superado mientras las mandamases y sus soldados cerraban el camino a su alrededor.

Mientras los Pokémon se incrementaban, Steven y Metagross compartieron una expresión sombría. Ambos voltearon a ver a las dos mujeres adelante y Metagross dio un paso al frente, solo para que Zinnia levantara un brazo hacia ellos. Steven parpadeó, y luego frunció el cejo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Esto es obviamente una distracción para evitar que lleguemos hasta su jefe. – Zinnia se dio media vuelta hacia él para mirarlo fijamente. – Déjanos a los secuaces a nosotros por ahora.

\- Oooh, miren eso, la troglodita llamándonos secuaces. – se rio Carly, con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. – Deberíamos enseñarle a esa niña cavernícola cuál es el lugar al que pertenecen ella y su escoria, ¿no crees?

\- Todos los intrusos serán eliminados. – dijo Taylor ajustándose las gafas mientras miraba fría y mecánicamente a sus oponentes. – Por la gloria del Equipo Zenith.

El ejército de Pokémon Voladores del Equipo Zenith y Pokémon variados avanzó lentamente, pero ni Zinnia ni ninguno de sus camaradas dracónidos retrocedió o trató de huir; en vez de eso, la cronista sonrió mientras su Salamence disparaba un Lanzallamas hacia el cielo, y los otros dracónidos se le unían haciendo un despliegue de poder similar. Y entonces, los dracónidos marcharon al frente como uno solo.

Steven tensó los músculos mientras estudiaba a las dos facciones: una parte de él quería quedarse y ayudar a los dracónidos a pelear, pero él sabía bien cuál era su deber real. Echó una mirada hacia un lado, donde se encontraban Sawyer y Beldum escondidos detrás de una roca a varios metros de distancia. El chico miró al Campeón casi instantáneamente, y tanto el hombre como el niño tuvieron una conversación silenciosa con sus miradas fijas. El significado del mensaje era claro: "No hagas nada imprudente."

Así, ambos asintieron a la vez. Steven dio una sonrisa de alivio antes de sacudir la cabeza y volverse hacia el camino hacia la cúspide del Monte Chimney. Sin decir palabra, Steven y Metagross salieron disparados hacia arriba rumbo a la cima de la montaña, mientras estallaban los gritos de guerra y comenzaban a explotar movimientos fatales detrás de él.

… **  
**  
Mientras el corazón de Steven se aceleraba contra su pecho, el mundo a su alrededor se sentía como una mancha. Metagross se elevaba junto a él, mientras él y su compañero escalaban determinados a llegar a la cima, y el calor de la lava hirviendo a su alrededor comenzaba a pasarles factura. Pese a todo, siguieron persistiendo, incluso mientras los soldados del Equipo Zenith estacionados sobre ellos les bloqueaban el camino y enviaban Pokémon contra los intrusos.

Con movimientos rápidos, los aliados de Steven se unieron al ascenso. Mientras el Campeón y su Metagross continuaban subiendo, podía ver a Cradily disparando un Poder Ancestral contra el Golbat que tenía al lado, a Armaldo arrojando a un Mightyena al suelo, a Aggron tacleando a un Swablu en una roca cercana y a Skarmory acorralando a unos pocos soldados y Pokémon terrestres con una rociada de Tóxico. Apenas terminaron, se le unieron en el ascenso hacia la cima, tomándose su distancia solamente cuando fue tiempo de enfrentarse a otros oponentes. Steven no necesitaba darles órdenes o dirigir sus acciones: eran una unidad de combate eficiente y bien aceitada, digna del título de Campeones de la Región Hoenn, y Steven sabía que podía confiar en su autonomía.

Y así, el ascenso progresó rápidamente y los soldados y sus Pokémon comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, mientras Steven pensaba. Y en medio del mar de pensamientos, uno emergió más fuerte que el resto.

 _\- "E incluso si el Equipo Zenith ha regresado ahora, todavía podemos vencerlos, ¿verdad?"_

 _\- "Debemos asegurarnos de que esta vez sean derrotados permanentemente."_

Steven endureció la mirada mientras las palabras de Sawyer ardían en su cabeza. Esta sería la batalla final para el Equipo Zenith, independientemente del resultado.

Mientras el Campeón de Hoenn apretaba sus puños, finalmente llegó hasta su destino; la cima del Monte Chimney estaba aún caliente y difícil de atravesar por el calor y la lava hirviendo debajo de ellos, pero eso no era lo que tenía su atención y la de su equipo. Eso sería el tubo gigantesco que contenía el fragmento del Megalito, y la consola acoplada a su base, donde había un hombre tecleando calmadamente a espaldas del Campeón. Steven cambió su postura, tensando todo el cuerpo mientras veía la figura del hombre, con todo su equipo en guardia. Sin perder tiempo se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, fijando la mirada en él.

\- Jefe del Equipo Zenith, Zevie. Cuánto tiempo.

El hombre con mucha calma hizo una pausa a su trabajo mientras se daba la vuelta. Llevaba una bata de laboratorio con el emblema del Equipo Zenith en el corazón, y cabello verde en punta con una espesa barba enmarcando su cara, con un par de gafas protectoras sobre su frente. Se veía unos cuantos años más viejo de lo que él lo recordaba, pero fuera de eso su apariencia y semblante no habían cambiado en absoluto. El hombre aplaudió mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa al Campeón.

\- Tan puntual como siempre. Un placer volver a verte, Campeón de la Liga Hoenn, Steven Stone.

\- Ahórrame los formalismos. – Los puños de Metagross empezaron a brillar mientras Steven pausaba su caminata. – Ya nos hemos enfrentado más veces de las que habría deseado. Este es el fin.

La sonrisa de Zevie se hizo aún más radiante mientras asentía y colocaba las manos detrás de la espalda, caminando hacia el otro hombre.

\- Estás en lo correcto, este es el fin. – Su mirada se tornó seria. – Durante años, el Equipo Zenith ha tratado de traer una utopía a los humanos y a los Pokémon por igual, permitiéndoles alcanzar la cima como seres vivientes. Pero fui demasiado imprudente, demasiado ambicioso, y me rodee de demasiadas mentes brillantes. Como resultado, nuestros planes e ideología nunca se formaron totalmente como yo esperaba, y aunque mi intención era tomar el control de Rayquaza para liderar el desarrollo de la humanidad desde los cielos, nuestras acciones nunca fueron acorde con la intención.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró a la distancia, donde la mayoría de sus soldados del Equipo Zenith estaban ahora enfrascados en una guerra total con los aliados de Steven.

\- Esto fue lo que me costó mi alianza con los dracónidos, ya que un contingente de miembros del Equipo Zenith decidió robar pergaminos dracónidos justo cuando estaba acercándomeles para ganarme su apoyo, en un intento por ganar poder dentro de la organización. Y ese fue solo uno de mis muchos fracasos en mi intento por llevar a la humanidad a un mejor futuro. Puedo entender por qué muchos de mis hermanos y hermanas se fueron con Maxie y Archie, cuando se separaron para formar los Equipos Magma y Aqua.

Zevie apretó la mandíbula por un segundo, suspirando y frotándose la frente lentamente antes de volver a mirar a Steven.

\- Solía estar resentido con ellos, ¿sabes? Pensar que me abandonaron cuando compartíamos la misma meta general. Pero entonces, al ver sus acciones, lo entendí: como Magma y Aqua son más pequeños, sí, pero más enfocados, más fuertes, más difíciles de igualar. Eso era lo que el Equipo Zenith necesitaba ser desde el primer día, pero estaba pensando demasiado en grande para entenderlo. – El hombre sonrió. – Y así, comenzamos a planear desde cero. Estudiamos todo hasta el último detalle, reunimos a todos los miembros todavía leales a la causa del Equipo Zenith, e iniciamos nuestra operación final. Durante mucho tiempo este mundo ha estado a merced de caprichos conflictivos, y si no podremos influenciar su progreso, entonces seremos la roca que lo desviará: no importa cómo, pero este mundo TENDRÁ que cambiar ahora.

Zevie extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, con su sonrisa ampliándose aún más. Todo el rato, ni Steven ni ninguno de sus Pokémon hicieron ningún movimiento, simplemente observando las acciones de Zevie. Y entonces, Steven sonrió.

\- Qué buen discurso. – dijo cerrando los ojos.

Una barrera verde rodeó a Steven y a su equipo, justo cuando los fragmentos del Draco Meteoro comenzaban a llover sobre ellos. Zevie parecía solo ligeramente sorprendido, mientras Steven se ajustaba la chaqueta despreocupadamente.

\- Nunca fuiste alguien que hablara tanto sobre sus motivos. – dijo observando los fragmentos que caían sobre la Protección con ligero interés.

La lluvia amainó lentamente, y un Altaria se volvió visible. Lentamente voló hacia el suelo, justo cuando la Protección se desvanecía. Zevie se encogió de hombros. Mientras Altaria volaba de regreso a su lado, el científico se rio y tocó sus Pokébolas.

\- Oh bueno, esto solo significa que tendré que vencerte legítimamente.

Cinco Pokébolas salieron volando, y con ello Mightyena, Crobat, Xatu, Dodrio y Pelipper se unieron a Altaria alrededor de su entrenador. Los dos equipos Pokémon en oposición se miraron entre sí, y Zevie no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Esto me trae recuerdos, ¿sabes? Creo que nuestra primera batalla también comenzó exactamente de la misma manera que ahora.

\- No he venido a recordar viejos tiempos, Zevie. – dijo Steven mirando desafiante al hombre. – La nueva generación merece su oportunidad de hacer un mejor futuro en sus propios términos. Siendo la antigua generación, solo podemos ayudarlos en su camino, no dictar cuál será este.

\- Siempre el campeón del libre albedrío. Nunca me decepcionas, Steven Stone. – Zevie se ajustó sus gafas y estiró sus dedos, sin dejar de sonreír. – Veamos quién de nosotros es más fuerte en sus convicciones.

Ni Steven ni Zevie necesitaron decirse más nada: Steven saltó sobre Metagross, intercambió otra mirada con Zevie, y con ello Campeón y Jefe Zenith se apuntaron uno al otro, gritando a la vez:

\- ¡Lanzallamas!

\- ¡Cañón Destello!

La lengua de fuego de la boca de Altaria y la brillante esfera de acero de Metagross se encontraron en el medio y explotaron, cubriendo de humo el campo de batalla; en medio de la oscuridad, ambos equipos se lanzaron uno contra el otro, mientras Steven y Metagross se dirigían hacia más allá de donde estaba Zevie. Desafortunadamente para él, Zevie vio a través de ello. Y sin vacilación, el científico chasqueó los dedos.

\- Equipo, activen la estrategia Escudo de Viento.

De una vez, Xatu y Crobat se elevaron sobre el humo y empezaron a aletear mientras giraban sobre sí mismos, liberando una ráfaga de Tajos Aéreos en todas direcciones. Metagross se preparó para recibirlos mientras Steven se agachaba bajo el feroz asalto de cuchillas de viento, forzándolos a retroceder, y una vez que el estuvieron fuera de rango de los Pokémon, Steven y Metagross pudieron ver claramente como las cuchillas rodeaban el fragmento del Megalito y la consola; y también podía ver a Cradily disparándole un Poder Ancestral contra la pared, pero las cuchillas desintegraron las rocas.

Steven frunció el cejo mientras observaba a Xatu y Crobat todavía en sus esfuerzos: era una defensa sencilla pero efectiva, muy parecida al movimiento Turbina de Vientos que aquella líder de gimnasio unovana había creado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de buscar una forma de atravesarla, pues un Lanzallamas casi los golpeó a ambos mientras Altaria se elevaba. El Campeón apretó sus dientes.

\- ¡Cabezazo Zen!

Se agarró con fuerza de su compañero mientras Metagross embestía a Altaria de cabeza. El Pokémon Dragón/Volador rápidamente eludió mientras circundaba alrededor de Metagross, y Steven apuntó su mano hacia él.

\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica!

Los ojos de Metagross brillaron de azul pálido, y el contorno psíquico mantuvo a Altaria en su lugar. Steven se permitió una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ahora, usa…!

Cuatro agujeros de gusano abrieron el cielo a su alrededor. Metagross se giró para quitarse del camino de la Vista al Futuro justo a tiempo para evitar ser enviados al olvido. Steven apretó una mano sobre su corazón acelerado y buscó por todo el campo de batalla, solo para darse cuenta que los ojos de Xatu también brillaban de azul pálido mientras enviaban más rocas a través de nuevos agujeros de gusano, listos para golpearlos en cualquier momento. Altaria, entretanto, se las había arreglado para liberarse de la restricción psíquica, y ahora preparaba su siguiente asalto mientras circundaba alrededor de Metagross y bloqueaba su camino de nuevo.

Steven le dio una mirada rápida a la batalla que seguía en curso en el suelo, solo para fruncir el cejo todavía más: Cradily y Armaldo estaban trabados intercambiando Poder Ancestral y Explosión de Rocas con los Rayos de Hielo de Pelipper y los Tri-Ataques de Dodrio, con Pelipper constantemente bloqueando cualquier intento de ofensivas de largo y corto alcance con uso liberal de Protección; Skarmory apenas estaba haciéndolo marginalmente mejor mientras esquivaba Colmillos de Fuego y trataba de conectar golpes con As Aéreo contra Mightyena, solo para que su ataque constantemente fuese repelido por chorros de Tóxico y púas esparcidas por todo el campo de batalla, con Mightyena intentando forzar a Skarmory a caer en su Provocación, igual como lo hizo Aggron y ahora estaba tratando de derribar a Skarmory con su Filo de Roca. Ninguno había quedado atrapado en una situación imposible, pero estaban divididos en grupos más pequeños, y Zevie claramente quería prevenir que él y Metagross recuperaran el control del flujo de la batalla.

Steven apretó los puños mientras se topaba con la sonrisa satisfecha y despreocupada de Zevie, solo para recuperar la compostura y pasarle una mano por encima al cuerpo metálico de Metagross: ya se había calentado considerablemente, y entre más siguieran peleando, más peligroso se volvería ese calor para ellos. No podían dejar que las probabilidades siguieran poniéndose en su contra más de lo que ya estaba. Ellos eran el Campeón de Hoenn y su equipo, y habían afrontado estrategias mucho más duras para llegar a la cima.

\- Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Metagross. – Se quedó viendo a Altaria a unos metros de distancia. – Estamos peleando para ganar.

Y con esa declaración, Altaria y Metagross volvieron a chocar.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

Sawyer no tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo. Había estudiado sobre guerras en libros y en clases, pero estar atrapado en medio de una era totalmente diferente.

Los soldados del Equipo Zenith y los guerreros dracónidos chocaban entre ellos, enfrentando Pokémon Voladores contra Dragones en un espectáculo de poder, con Carly y Zinnia liderando a sus respectivas facciones, y dándoles órdenes con habilidad entrenada. Era totalmente diferente de una batalla Pokémon normal: ningún lado estaba peleando para ganar o para divertirse, sino que peleaban para aniquilar a sus oponentes, con ataques tipo Dragón con sus Alientos, Garras y Colas golpeando a los Pokémon Voladores y a los soldados Zenith por igual, mientras los dracónidos y sus compañeros Dragones tenían que evadir constantemente y bloquear los Tajos Aéreos, Huracanes, Aves Bravas y la ocasional Mordida.

Era un completo caos, pero uno en el cual Sawyer podía ver un método claro: los dracónidos trataban de compensar su inferioridad numérica con pura fuerza y haciéndoles montón a sus oponentes, con solo Zinnia mostrando algo de estrategia y fineza mientras observaba la batalla desde arriba sobre su Salamence y se aseguraba de que cada punto débil en su formación estuviese cubierto; en contraste, la mayor parte de los miembros del Equipo Zenith mostraban algún grado de estrategia ya fuese que estuvieran peleando solos o en conjunto con otros secuaces, mientras Carly ordenaba a su Tropius y al resto de su equipo que destruyeran a cualquier dracónido que se atravesara en su camino, y parecía estar pasándola de maravilla ya que se reía como una loca. Pero independientemente de sus enfoques diferentes, sin embargo, una cosa era clara: todos eran muy fuertes, la mayoría eran habilidosos, y él no tenía ni remotamente cerca una pizca de su nivel.

El chico apretó sus puños antes de ver a Beldum circundando a su lado. Aunque probablemente fuese más fuerte y versátil que un Beldum promedio, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que su contribución sería mínima. Como era usual, se sentía inútil e inferior. Wally probablemente se habría arrojado de cabeza a la batalla y ganado todo con Ralts a su lado.

Sawyer tragó en seco al sentir que el nudo de su estómago se apretaba. Rápidamente se sacudió sus preocupaciones ocultándose mejor detrás de la roca, estudiando la batalla de nuevo mientras trataba de permanecer tan fuera de vista como fuera posible. Si no podía contribuir, al menos tenía que asegurarse de no interferir, por más que su infinita curiosidad le hiciera estar más intrigado con la guerra que había frente a él, aunque fuese aterradora y violenta. Por fortuna, al menos los soldados del Equipo Zenith y Carly estaban muy lejos de su posición. Pero luego se acordó que Carly no era la única Administradora Zenith que estaba por allí.

Trató de ubicar a su compañera, hasta que escuchó un ruido de viento fuerte a sus espaldas. Él y Beldum se lanzaron a un lado, y se rodaron bajo la fuerza cortante de un Ataque de Ala. Conteniendo el aliento, Sawyer se dio la vuelta para ver a Taylor mirándolo a través de sus gafas, con un Swellow frente a ella y el resto de su equipo a su lado.

\- Remarcable. Creí que no podrías esquivarlo. – dijo como si fuera un hecho. Sawyer tragó saliva mientras trataba de ponerse de pie otra vez, sudando frío.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Tus ropas se ven modernas, vi como mirabas a Steven Stone, y pareces estar buscando evitar meterte en el conflicto. – dijo Taylor viéndolo detenidamente, antes de ajustarse sus gafas. – Ergo, no eres un dracónido, tienes una conexión con el Campeón, y no estás en posición de luchar de igual a igual contra nosotros. – Sawyer sintió otra vez el nudo en su estómago, esta vez más fuerte cuando Taylor se le acercó, con todos sus Pokémon listos para atacar. – Por tanto, servirás como una excelente pieza de intercambio para forzar a Steven Stone a que se rinda.

Mientras la administradora y sus Pokémon caminaban lentamente hacia él, Sawyer no supo qué decir. Lo tenían arrinconado, había demasiados oponentes, y nadie vendría a rescatarlo. No había forma de que pudiera salir de esto.

Mientras continuaba retrocediendo, sin embargo, sintió un golpe pesado en un costado. Al mirar, vio a Beldum con su garra trasera apretada y su ojo lleno de determinación. El significado era claro: no habían terminado de pelear.

Y con eso, una sonrisa de confianza iluminó el rostro de Sawyer. Steven Stone jamás se habría rendido, y tampoco Wally, así que él no tenía intenciones de ser diferente. Así, le devolvió la mirada a Taylor mientras adoptaba una postura de batalla.

\- Nunca derrotarás al señor Stone. – Beldum flotó sobre él, y la sonrisa de Sawyer se hizo más amplia. – Y tampoco nos atraparás a nosotros.

\- Eso está por verse. – Taylor hizo una pausa y chasqueó los dedos. – Escuadrón tipo Insecto, patrón de ataque Theta.

Masquerain, Beautifly y Ninjask rápidamente rodearon a Sawyer y Beldum, cargando varios ataques; los cuales Sawyer no pudo identificar, pues tuvo que rodarse sobre el suelo para cubrirse. Cuando los ataques volaron y casi lo golpearon, el chico logró escurrirse fuera de la vista y apenas logró llegar a ponerse detrás de una enorme roca; presionó su espalda contra ella, mientras el sudor chorreaba por su rostro y el corazón estaba por salírsele. Beldum le echó un vistazo rápido al otro lado, y luego sacudió la cabeza. Taylor todavía no llegaba hasta ellos.

Sawyer suspiró de alivio, y volvió a observar a Beldum. Necesitaban un plan, y rápido: con todo lo que habían peleado y entrenado, entendió que tenía Contenerse, Cabeza de Hierro, Cabezazo Zen y Defensa de Hierro. Un arsenal mejor que el del Beldum promedio, pero seguía dependiente de acercarse al oponente, y no era el mejor al ser superado en número y en fuerza. Y aun así, Sawyer estaba seguro de que podían hacer.

Y entonces la roca voló en pedazos, y Sawyer rodó contra el suelo. Sintió dolor en la espalda al ser golpeado por otra piedra, pero eso pasó a segundo plano al ver a Taylor caminando hacia él. Los Pokémon Insectos seguían en formación y Mightyena, Swellow y Pelipper estaban listos para más órdenes. Sawyer tragó saliva, y volvió a mirar a Beldum, intercambiando un gesto afirmativo con él, antes de volver a encarar a Taylor.

\- ¡Beldum, Defensa de Hierro y Cabeza de Hierro contra el suelo!

Beldum brilló con resplandor metálico y azotó el suelo con su peso. El terremoto provocado hizo que Taylor y su Mightyena perdieran el equilibrio, y Sawyer se levantó para volver a correr. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para reorganizar sus pensamientos, pensar en algo y…

Ninjask apareció como una mancha en la cara de Sawyer, y el chico retrocedió cayendo de sentón en el suelo. Beldum trató de darle un Cabezazo Zen para apartarlo, pero un Rayo de Señal lo hizo caer junto a Sawyer. El Pokémon variocolor gimió de dolor, y apenas se las arregló para volver a levantarse. Al hacerlo, Taylor ya había llegado con él, y todos sus Pokémon se estaban acercando a Sawyer en círculo. La chica pareció fruncir el cejo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas y observaba al niño.

\- Patético. – Taylor sacudió la cabeza, casi decepcionada. – ¿Crees que no hemos planeado bien las cosas? Ya coloqué a Masquerain y Ninjask para que bloqueen tu camino con su velocidad superior, Beautifly ya está listo para soltarte efectos de estados alterados en caso de que te alejes de nosotros, Swellow podrá buscarte rápidamente, Mightyena te recuperará rápidamente y Pelipper te bloqueará el camino si todo lo demás falla. Y esa es solo una de mis diecisiete combinaciones que he preparado hasta ahora. Te analicé antes de atacar, y por eso ganaré.

La administradora se acercó más, mientras Sawyer solo pudo retroceder hasta que su espalda de nuevo hizo contacto con una roca. Taylor se permitió una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba un toquecito a Masquerain.

\- Noquéalo.

Masquerain asintió, y cargó la luz multicolor de un Rayo de Señal. Beldum flotó débilmente entre el ataque y su compañero entrenador temporal, pero Sawyer sabía que sería por nada. El chico cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto, cuando la luz se tornó en un rayo. Pero entonces sonó otra voz.

\- ¡Ráfaga!

La breve corriente de viento fue suficiente para desviar el rayo de su trayectoria, dejando a Taylor y a Sawyer estupefactos. La administradora del Equipo Zenith retrocedió, frunciendo el cejo y sujetándose sus gafas.

\- ¿Qué? No recopilé datos de eso mientras analizaba…

\- ¡Analiza ESTO!

Desde el lado izquierdo, una bola azul furiosa voló hacia Taylor y la embistió tirándola al suelo, haciendo que todo su equipo cayera en el desorden mientras corrían hacia su entrenadora. Sawyer parpadeó confuso, hasta que sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano. Al ver a su lado, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a Ryuga y a su Swablu devolviéndole la mirada. Trató de decir algo, pero el chico dracónido negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Después hablamos, ahora hay que correr!

Sawyer estuvo de acuerdo, y con ello él y el dracónido huyeron de ahí con Beldum siguiéndolos. Por la esquina del ojo, Sawyer podía ver a Bagon saltando fuera de Taylor y corriendo tras ellos, y un bien dirigido Aliento de Dragón de su parte y de Swablu detuvieron a la administradora del Equipo Zenith y a sus Pokémon de seguirlos. Ryuga saltó entre depresiones y rocas haciendo saltos rápidos y bien medidos, y Sawyer apenas lograba seguirle el paso incluso con la adrenalina que sentía, y, con Bagon destruyendo las rocas y pilares pequeños a su alrededor para mantener a Taylor ocupada. La frenética carrera continuó hasta que Ryuga encontró una enorme roca, permitiéndoles a él, Sawyer y a sus Pokémon finalmente descansar por un momento.

El joven dracónido miró a su alrededor rápidamente, y sonrió mientras apoyaba su espalda contra la roca, mostrando el alivio en su rostro.

\- Esa bruja no nos encontrará aquí, podemos descansar. – Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sawyer, con los brazos cruzados. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Eso creo. – dijo Sawyer agarrándose el pecho, respirando agitadamente y con el corazón acelerado. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar los moratones y cortadas que tenía Ryuga por todo el cuerpo. – ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Solo es un rasguño. – dijo Ryuga mirándose el cuerpo y encogiéndose de hombros rápidamente. – Me he lastimado peor que esto.

Sawyer parpadeó, inseguro de si debería estar impresionado o preocupado por eso. Al final, decidió cambiar el tema sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que solo habían traído a los guerreros para que vinieran con nosotros.

\- Oh, la verdad es que los seguí desde la distancia. Había algunas cosas que quería hablar contigo. –Ryuga sonrió tímidamente, hasta que su mirada volvió a enfocarse en la batalla que ocurría cerca de ellos. – Pero no me esperaba terminar metido en una verdadera guerra.

\- Tampoco yo. – Sawyer tragó en seco al mirar también.

La batalla continuaba bastante igualada, pero claramente la marea iba a cambiar pronto: los dracónidos estaban siendo arrinconados cada vez más y más con ataques de tipo Volador bien dirigidos, mientras los soldados del Equipo Zenith se enfocaban en reducir el control del área y Carly se encargaba de destruir a cualquier dracónido en su camino. Hasta ahora no parecía haber bajas fatales, pero ambos niños supieron que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes que la batalla se tornara sangrienta. Sawyer volteó a ver a Ryuga, preocupado de ver que incluso el temerario niño dracónido parecía tener miedo con esto.

\- Son muy fuertes. – Ryuga frunció el cejo antes de volver con Sawyer. – Eres listo, ¿verdad? ¿No tienes algún plan super especial para destruir a estos locos?

Sawyer se frotó el mentón pensativo, mirando adelante y abajo hacia donde estaba Carly, que se encontraba ordenando varias Bolas de Sombra con Mightyena contra un grupo de Shelgons.

\- Esa mujer y la otra que está abajo en el camino parecen ser las líderes de esta operación. Tenemos que encargarnos de ellas primero.

\- ¡Grandioso! – Ryuga sonrió y apretó sus puños. – ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero entonces!

El chico trató de saltar hacia la pelea, hasta que un viento familiar cortó el aire y Sawyer jaló al dracónido justo a tiempo para que no perdiera su cabeza. Forzó a Ryuga a ponerse de nuevo contra la pared, mientras veía a Taylor aproximándose en la distancia con Swellow cortando cualquier posible escondite en su camino. Se vino acercando más y más, con los vientos que soplaban cada vez más y más fuerte. Los chicos aguantaron la respiración, pero la administradora no se detuvo, acercándose cada vez más hasta que solo estuvo a pocos metros de donde se ocultaban.

Miró hacia la roca, y Sawyer pudo sentir que el corazón se le paraba. Y luego se dio la vuelta, probablemente decidiendo buscar en otra dirección primero, con Swellow volando encima de ella.

Sawyer suspiró de alivio, pero el corazón se le volvió a acelerar. Con los Pokémon Voladores buscándolos, no tenían mucho tiempo de su lado, y más cuando él y Ryuga notaron la enorme cantidad de cráteres y escombros que dejó Taylor a su paso. Esperaron hasta que ella y Swellow se alejaron lo suficiente para poder volver a respirar y mirarse uno al otro, todavía manteniendo un ojo abierto en caso de que cualquiera de sus otros Pokémon viniera por ellos. Sawyer apretó los puños y frunció el cejo.

\- No podemos ganar esto con una batalla.

\- ¿Entonces cómo? Son muy fuertes y hay demasiados de ellos.

Sawyer abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Trató de pensar, analizar, pero su mente no lograba darle nada, incluso viendo su libreta, a Taylor en la distancia, e incluso a Ryuga. Demasiadas dudas, demasiadas variables, y no suficientes posibilidades, todo estaba en su contra, no había manera de salir de esto. Se frotó la frente mientras se esforzaba por respirar.

\- No lo sé. – dijo el chico, tragando en seco y sudando. La mirada de Ryuga se fijó en él mientras le tocaba el hombro.

\- Hey, cálmate. Un verdadero guerrero no deja que el miedo se apodere de él en el calor de la batalla.

Sawyer trató de respirar lentamente, con el corazón calmándosele mientras el dracónido le daba un pulgar arriba. Comparado a lo torpe e impulsivo que podría ser, Ryuga casi parecía una persona diferente ahora, dándole una sonrisa en señal de apoyo y frotándole el hombro. Sintió unos toques en las piernas, y vio que Beldum y Bagon se frotaban sus cuerpos cerca de Sawyer dándole miradas serias. El chico apreciaba el gesto, y les acarició la cabeza a ambos. De nuevo, el mensaje era claro: estaban listos para pelear si era necesario, y esperaban sus órdenes. El peliverde sonrió, y observó a ambos Pokémon hasta que notó todas las cicatrices del pequeño Dragón con cabeza acorazada. Luego, se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Uhm... – Sawyer entrecerró los ojos viendo a Bagon, para luego rascarse la nuca. – Lamento pedirte esto, ¿pero crees que podrías ayudarnos?

El Pokémon Dragón asintió y sonrió. Ryuga arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Se te ocurrió una idea?

\- Tal vez. – Sawyer sonrió, volviendo a observar la cabeza de Bagon. – Habías dicho que este es el Bagon más furioso de todas las Cataratas Meteóricas, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Incluso antes de esa herida, siempre se la pasaba dándose cabezazos contra las paredes y todo lo demás.

Sawyer tocó suavemente la cabeza de Bagon; incluso con lo agotado que estaba, seguía firme y listo para la batalla. Luego analizó a Swablu, Beldum, y el área a su alrededor, y el enredo de miedos y preocupaciones poco a poco se fueron organizando en un plan. Levantó las dos manos y formó un rectángulo con ellas para estudiar el área detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? – preguntó Ryuga ladeando la cabeza.

\- Pensando. – Sawyer acercó más el rectángulo, sin perder el enfoque. Ryuga pareció más confundido, pero luego sonrió.

\- Ya tienes un plan super especial, ¿no?

\- No estoy seguro de si funcionará, pero vale la pena intentarlo. – Sawyer detuvo su análisis y se volteó a ver a Ryuga, sujetando su puño cerrado. – Pero para lograrlo, necesitaré que me ayudes.

\- Claro, sootopolitano. – Ryuga se palmeó el pecho con orgullo. – ¡El más valiente de los guerreros dracónidos está a tu servicio!

\- Gracias. – Sawyer no pudo evitar volver a sonreír. – Bien, esto es lo que tengo en mente…

Y así, Sawyer comenzó a explicar su idea en detalle, con Ryuga poniendo atención a todo. Probablemente era una locura y muy arriesgada, pero era la única oportunidad que tenían de ganar rápidamente, y Sawyer no dejaría que eso le impidiera intentarlo.

…

…

Ryuga siempre había sido un niño muy valiente, aunque los otros dracónidos preferían decir que era un cabeza dura. Sin importar las palabras, una cosa no cambiaba: en sus venas corría la sangre de los antiguos guerreros dracónidos, y haría lo que fuera para mantener vivo ese legado.

Claro, era difícil acercarse a esa mujer de gafas tan peligrosa y a sus aterradores Pokémon Voladores, pero tenía que confiar en el sootopolitano y su plan. Era extraño pensar que estaba cooperando con uno de ellos, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora y el chico tenía dos veces más cerebro que Ryuga de su lado. Además, Ryuga dudaba de que hubiera oportunidades de abrirse paso con sus problemas a puño limpio esta vez.

Así, Ryuga suspiró y se enfocó de vuelta en el área, asomando la cabeza fuera de la roca donde se estaba ocultando para encontrarse con que ya no había rastro de Taylor. El chico apretó sus dientes y miró alrededor, presionando el cuerpo contra otra roca. Incluso después de varios minutos, no vio rastro alguno de la administradora del Equipo Zenith.

Ryuga tragó saliva, reunió todo su coraje, y dio sus primeros pasos fuera de su escondite. Una vez más, no hubo rastro de su oponente, aunque pareciera estar patrullando el camino. Ryuga levantó una ceja: ¿para dónde se fue? ¿Habría ido tras el sootopolitano ignorándolo a él? El terror se apoderó de Ryuga, y se dio la vuelta para tratar de correr.

Y entonces, se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el Rayo de Señal de Masquerain. Ryuga se rodó fuera del camino, esquivando un intento de Cuchillada por parte de Ninjask en el proceso. Al ponerse de pie de nuevo, Ryuga frunció el cejo al ver a los dos Pokémon tipo Insecto circundando a su alrededor, hasta ver un pequeño pasaje hacia un lado, medio oculto por una roca. Sin pausa, se lanzó por allí, ignorando el dólar, dejando atrás a los Pokémon tipo Insecto, rezando al Lord Dragón porque ese pasaje no fuese un callejón sin salida.

Por suerte no lo era, y Ryuga pudo disfrutar de la luz nuevamente antes de volver a ponerse de pie y caminar de regreso al valle. Tenía que salir de ese lugar y…

Un ala dura golpeó al chico en el costado, haciéndolo volar varios metros y haciéndolo revolcarse por el suelo. Ryuga se agarró el estómago mientras miraba adelante, donde vio aterrizar un Swellow y mirarlo fijamente. Pronto se le unieron un Beautifly listo para echarle esporas, un Pelipper listo para atacarlo desde arriba, y un Mightyena vigilando el suelo cerca de Swellow. Y entonces, la administradora con gafas llegó, seguida de Masquerain y Ninjask.

\- Diablos. – El chico tomó una expresión sombría, mientras la mujer se le acercaba.

\- Atraer a tu enemigo hacia un falso sentido de seguridad y luego atacarlo es una táctica básica pero siempre efectiva. – explicó la mujer. Ryuga no sabía si estaba hablando consigo misma o con pel, pero eso no importaba. La mujer entrecerró los ojos y lo chequeó con la mirada. – Eres un niño dracónido, y aun así me estabas buscando en vez de unirte a la gran batalla. – Agarró al chico por la barbilla para levantarlo. – Ergo, eres simplemente un enano que no sabe en lo que se metió, o estás tratando de encubrir al otro niño que estoy buscando. Dado tu anterior intento de huir, apostaría a que es lo segundo. – Le apretó las mejillas mientras su mirada se volvía más fría. – Así que me llevarás donde está, ahora.

\- ¡Como si fuera a hacer eso, estúpida! – le gritó Ryuga, enseñando los dientes y con la mirada en llamas.

Taylor continuó mirándolo con expresión divertida por algunos segundos. Al ver que el rostro del chico permanecía igual, sacudió su cabeza.

\- Ya tomaste tu decisión, puedo verlo. – Le dio un toque a Beautifly. – Disparo de Seda.

El Pokémon Insecto voló directo hacia la cara de Ryuga, y luego rápidamente disparó la seda por todo el cuerpo del dracónido: antes de poder forcejear o pelear, se vio totalmente envuelto salvo su cabeza en un capullo improvisado. El chico cayó al suelo, y Taylor se agachó para mirarlo fijamente de nuevo.

\- Podría matarte aquí mismo y ahora. Un niño dracónido muerto podría ser un gran shock para nuestros oponentes. – Se ajustó las gafas mientras estudiaba la seda. – Pero nos serás más útil vivo en este momento. – Se levantó de nuevo haciéndoles un gesto a su equipo. – Llévenselo.

Los Pokémon tipo Insecto, Swellow y Pelipper escucharon la orden, y rápidamente colocaron a Ryuga sobre Mightyena mientras seguían a Taylor. Ryuga contuvo el aliento y sudó frío mientras miraba a la administradora, siendo llevado de vuelta hacia donde ocurría la refriega.

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

La batalla entre los dracónidos y el Equipo Zenith se tornaba más y más furiosa, pero ahora estaba claro quién sería el ganador. La tribu estaba siendo arrinconada cada vez, mientras los soldados Zenith estaban libres de hacerles montón y atacar a cada guerrero dracónido con varios a la vez. Claro, ocasionalmente una táctica inteligente de Zinnia o alguien más que le permitiera a los dracónidos recuperar la ventaja, pero esta rápidamente era neutralizada por el trabajo de equipo y estrategia del Equipo Zenith.

Carly se veía más que feliz ante dicho giro: con todo el tiempo que el Equipo Zenith había pasado ocultándose, hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido una batalla tan grande. Pelear era su vida, y que la arrojaran en esa triunfante bola de violencia era la mejor recompensa que Zevie podría haberle dado. Miró la batalla desde su Tropius, con los ojos chispeando de alegría con cada explosión o dracónido que caía noqueado. Rápidamente evadió un par de Lanzallamas y un Aliento de Dragón que se le venían encima, antes de responder de la misma manera con un bien dirigido Rayo Solar o Ataque de Ala. Las explosiones y gritos que resultaban de ellos eran música para sus oídos, y se reía de sus adversarios mientras el resto de su equipo lidiaba con los oponentes en tierra.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Así mismo! ¡Vuélalos en pedacitos, Tropius! – gritó, y su confiable Pokémon Hierba/Volador se sintió más que feliz de obedecerle: otro Rayo Solar salió disparado, atravesando la ladera de una montaña y casi volando a varios dracónidos, que se vieron forzados a emprender la retirada y caer directo ante un contingente de soldados Zenith. Le acarició la cabeza a su compañero mientras compartían sonrisas. – ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ahora hagámoslo de nuevo!

\- Ten cuidado, podrías provocar un derrumbe.

La sonrisa de Carly se desvaneció un poco al ver hacia el suelo, notando que Taylor había vuelto de su pequeño "viaje de reconocimiento" o como fuera que lo llamara esta vez.

\- Claro, claro, Taylor, no te preocupes. – dijo restándole importancia con la mano mientras ella y Tropius volaban hacia su colega. Taylor se bajó de su compañero y caminó hacia la otra administradora. – Bien, ¿cuál es la situación?

\- Las fuerzas dracónidas están perdiendo terreno lentamente. – Una rara sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Taylor mientras analizaba a los dracónidos arrinconados. – El tiempo estimado de su derrota es de quince minutos a lo sumo.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Carly resopló y miró al enemigo con el cejo fruncido. – Oh, vamos. Esperaba que esto durara un poco más.

\- La eficiencia tiene prioridad sobre la diversión.

\- Aguafiestas. – Carly rodó los ojos, hasta que se fijaron en el Mightyena de Taylor y el chico encapullado que llevaba encima. - ¿Y eso qué es?

\- Carnada. – Taylor se sacó las gafas, limpiándoselas distraídamente. – Servirá para llevar a un preciado peón directo hacia tus manos, si es que su amiguito decide jugar al héroe y salvarlo.

\- Tú y tus planes complicados. – dijo Carly bostezando y enfocándose en la batalla. – ¿Para qué complicarnos tanto cuando una buena paliza es suficiente?

\- A veces un poco de fineza es lo que se necesita para terminar una guerra.

\- No es que las cosas vayan a cambiar mucho. – Levantó la mirada, y contempló como el Altaria de Zevie atacaba al Metagross de Steven y lo forzaba a ponerse a la defensiva. – Zevie ya casi ha terminado y tiene bien a raya a Stevie. Ya ganamos.

\- Mejor estar seguros, por si acaso. – Taylor volvió a ponerse las gafas y se encogió de hombros.

Carly no se dignó a darle una respuesta: habían sido colegas durante años, pero las dos administradoras nunca se verían a los ojos en lo que concernía al arte de la batalla. Taylor habría preferido el método de los cobardes en vez de enfrentar a su oponente en combate justo, pero al menos eso daba resultados, y eso era todo lo que importaba para la gloria del Equipo Zenith. La administradora musculosa sacudió la cabeza y miró a sus oponentes antes de volver a subirse a su Tropius. Si solo le quedaban quince minutos o menos para pelear, al menos tenía que disfrutarlos.

\- Jejejeje…

Carly y Taylor hicieron una pausa, para luego volverse hacia el niño secuestrado. Sonreía tanto que casi se le dividía la cara en dos, y se veía más divertido que preocupado. Carly puso los ojos en rendijas.

\- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

\- De nada. Solo que es muy divertido que ustedes piensen que van a ganar.

Carly miró al chico sonriente, confusa, antes de encarar a Taylor. Esta, en un raro despliegue de emoción, pareció verse tan confundida como lo estaba Carly. Su colega cruzó los brazos y miró otra vez al niño.

\- Parece que no te das cuenta en la situación que estás. – Su mirada se volvió más penetrante. – Estás aquí, indefenso, y los tuyos están perdiendo. Y en el momento en que tu amigo venga por nosotras, estaremos listas para capturarlo también.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? – La sonrisa del chico se ensanchó todavía más. – Entonces deberían prepararse.

Carly no entendió, pero Taylor se quedó congelada ante ese comentario. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar en cada roca, hasta que, su mirada se fijó en la cima de una que estaba cerca y por arriba. Carly también miró hacia allá, encontrándose con un niño de pelo verde mirándolas desde allí con una expresión desafiante. Taylor no perdió el tiempo y se acomodó sus gafas.

\- ¡Patrón de ataque Tau!

Todos los Pokémon Voladores de Taylor escucharon la señal, antes de salir disparados hacia el chico, con Beautifly detrás. El chico saltó fuera de la roca y salió corriendo fuera de la vista, pero no sin antes gritar algo también.

\- ¡Ahora!

Carly se quedó aún más confusa ante esa señal, hasta que ella y Taylor oyeron un batir de alas muy familiar, y vieron a un Swablu descendiendo en su dirección, cargando a un Beldum variocolor con sus garras y un Bagon que se sujetaba de este último. Levantó una ceja ante la extraña formación, incluso mientras bajaban como un meteorito hacia ellas. Taylor por su parte frunció el cejo.

\- ¡Equipo, cambien a patrón de ataque…!

\- ¡Ya entendimos! – sonrió Carly y le señaló al trío de Pokémon en el aire. – ¡Todo mundo, concentren su ataque en ese Swablu!

Eso le ganó una mirada de parte de Taylor, pero no le prestó atención: si tenían que aniquilar a tres Pokémon debiluchos y sin evolucionar, ese sería un trabajo fácil. Su equipo y la mayoría de los soldados Zenith abandonaron la batalla y se enfocaron en los tres Pokémon, y varios tipos de ataques iluminaron el cielo: Hidrobombas, Pulsos Oscuros, Tri-Ataques, y todo lo demás imaginable. Carly sonrió ante el espectáculo de luces, con el sabor de la victoria tan dulce como siempre…

Solo para tornarse muy amargo al ver que el trío navegaba rápida y ágilmente entre cada a taque, que en vez de golpearlos a ellos impactaron las paredes rocosas del Monte Chimney, o peor, a sus propios Pokémon. Esto solo causó más ataques, y todo el cielo se vio envuelto en un desastre de golpes y disparos por doquier.

Carly no estaba segura de qué pensar, hasta que se volvió hacia su compañera; Taylor apretaba con fuerza sus puños y tenía la mirada mucho más severa.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

\- ¡Encargándome de esos debiluchos! ¡Tú encárgate de atrapar al niño! – gritó Carly mientras mantenía su enfoque en los Pokémon que se acercaban, de algún modo manteniendo su descenso estable de cara al bombardeo de ataques. Taylor puso los brazos en jarras, con la mirada casi asesina.

\- Retira eso. Estamos perdiendo tiempo y movimientos enfocándonos solo en ellos; son demasiado pequeños para apuntar bien. Ya sabes que yo soy el cerebro de esta operación.

Carly se sintió tentada a no escucharla, hasta que oyó varios gritos familiares y vio varios de los Pokémon del Equipo Zenith cayendo al suelo, con una lluvia de fuego amigo bombardeando todo el campo de batalla. Después volteó a ver a Taylor, sin cambiar la expresión.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien, cálmense todos! – Carly levantó los brazos y ahuecó las manos sobre la boca. – ¡Todo mundo, por favor-AAAAARRRGH!

Lanzó un grito antes de terminar al sentir dolor por todo el cuerpo. Al levantar el brazo fue que se dio cuenta que el niño en el capullo la estaba mordiendo por todos lados, todo el rato riéndose con burla. Abrió los ojos como platos, y hasta Taylor se veía sorprendida. Carly arrojó al pequeño dracónido al suelo, con los puños listos para golpearlo.

\- ¡Pequeño demonio…!

\- ¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Hazlo, Swablu!

Mientras el otro chico volvía a surgir arriba de ellos y daba la orden, todo mundo vio al Pokémon que se acercaba: Swablu tomó la señal y cargó con sus garras listas, arrojando a Beldum hacia el frente. El Pokémon tipo Acero salió como bala atravesando el torbellino de ataques, aumentando más y más su velocidad, hasta que Bagon saltó fuera de él y se lanzó hacia abajo, con la cabeza lista para golpear mientras alcanzaba su velocidad terminal. Taylor rápidamente levantó una mano.

\- ¡Patrón de defensa Aegis!

El equipo voló de regreso con su entrenadora, y los Pokémon tipo Insecto levantaron una Protección alrededor de Taylor y Carly. Se prepararon para que el Bagon se convirtiera en una mancha de sangre sobre la Protección, mientras el Gyarados y Dodrio de Dodrio se preparaban para golpearlo…

Y entonces Bagon los pasó de largo totalmente, volando por encima de ellas e impactando contra la pared montañosa en ruinas que había detrás de ellas. Carly y Taylor se quedaron sin palabras, mientras el "Patrón de Defensa Aegis" se disipaba y se quedaban viendo el agujero con forma de Bagon agregando un poco más de ruinas a la ya de por si desgastada superficie rocosa. Y luego, Carly no perdió tiempo en volver a sonreír y mirar burlonamente al niño verde en su escondite.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Buen intento, perdedor!

El niño no dejó de sonreír mientras miraba la montaña. Y por alguna razón, eso le provocó escalofríos por toda la espina a Carly. Escalofríos que solo se intensificaron por un sonido de tierra crujiendo antes de sentir que Taylor le agarraba la mano y le decía una sola palabra: "Corre".

La mujer musculosa no entendió la implicación, hasta que el sonido de tierra crujiendo cesó, y comenzó a sonar el de piedras rodando colina abajo. Y entonces fue que vio como la pared de la montaña se empezaba a derrumbar, y una ola de rocas comenzaba a bajar hacia ellos, con más de ellas viniendo desde la cima de la montaña.

No hizo falta ninguna orden para que las administradoras y los soldados salieran corriendo para alejarse de la mortal avalancha, rápidamente recuperando a todos sus Pokémon terrestres para enfocarse solo en el camino que tenían adelante. Algunos de los soldados más estúpidos trataron de enfrentarse a la ola de rocas, pero a los pocos intentos fallidos rápidamente todos se enfocaron en salvar sus pellejos.

Con la batalla olvidada, los remanentes del Equipo Zenith se dispersaron para huir de la ola: algunos fueron golpeados y salieron volando fuera del camino con algunos moratones, otros lograron escapar en sus Pokémon Voladores luego de apenas lograr evitar las rocas que caían, mientras que la mayoría simplemente corrieron más adelante esperando a que la ola se detuviera antes que ellos. Carly y Taylor estuvieron entre estos, quedándose sin aliento mientras corrían hacia un lugar seguro montadas en sus Mightyenas, mientras Taylor sujetaba al chico dracónido por la boca cuando este se rio de su predicamento. Carly le habría dado ya un puñetazo si no fuera porque la supervivencia era su prioridad principal.

Afortunadamente, las dos administradoras encontraron un sitio seguro justo adelante, en la forma de una pequeña trinchera: y sin perder un instante, Taylor y Carly se lanzaron adentro, quedándose allí hasta que las rocas les pasaron por encima. Tardaron varios minutos, pero al final la avalancha de rocas terminó sin dejarles daño significativo a ninguna de las dos.

Carly suspiró de alivio y asomó la cabeza fuera de la trinchera, con Taylor y otros pocos soldados Zenith siguiéndola pronto. La mayor parte de lo que solía ser el campo de batalla ahora estaba cubierto de rocas, y la otrora orgullosa pared de la montaña había sido reducida a unos pocos guijarros esparcidos y agrietados. La administradora del Equipo Zenith se rascó la cabeza, y los ojos volvieron a enfocarse en la destrucción.

\- ¿Cómo diablos pasó eso?

\- Solo calculé el impulso y fuerza para provocarla. La física hizo el resto.

Carly y Taylor se tensaron, y se dieron la vuelta para ver a Sawyer caminando hacia ellos. Se encontraba rociando algunas pociones sobre la cabeza algo sangrante de Bagon, pero eso no les impidió ni a él ni al Pokémon Dragón sonreírles triunfantes. Taylor cogió sus Pokébolas casi de inmediato.

\- ¡Equipo, patrón de ataque…!

Un Aliento de Dragón que pasó por encima de ella la silenció, más cuando ella y Carly notaron a varios Flygons, Altarias y Salamences rodeándolas tanto a ellas como al resto de los otros administradores. Encima de ellos, varios dracónidos aparecieron, listos para freír a cualquiera que intentara tocar una Pokébola, usando el caos para reagruparse y rodearlos en una completa inversión de la situación anterior. Carly estaba estupefacta, mientras que Taylor simplemente se ajustó las gafas una vez más, con una breve sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

\- Impresionante. – les dijo.

Ahora victoriosos, los dracónidos no perdieron el tiempo en acorralar a los soldados y a los administradores, asegurándose que ninguno pudiese seguir peleando; unos cuantos trataron de escapar, pero con la situación invertida y nadie en posición de montar una contraofensiva, sus intentos quedaron condenados al fracaso. El Equipo Zenith había perdido la batalla, vieran como lo vieran, y Carly se esforzaba por no sentirse molesta por eso. Mientras el niño verde ayudaba a destruir la seda alrededor del niño dracónido, el segundo sonrió con satisfacción.

\- ¿Ven lo que les dije? ¡Ustedes perdieron!

Carly y Taylor les devolvieron la mirada. A pesar de su predicamento, ambas sonrieron a la vez, para confusión de los dos niños. El dracónido ladeó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – se rio Carly, dándoles una sonrisa llena de arrogancia. – Desde el principio nuestra intención no era derrotarlos. Solo necesitábamos distraerlos.

El dracónido se rascó la cabeza sin entender, pero el niño verde entendió, al darse la vuelta hacia la cima del Monte Chimney y sus ojos por poco se salen al ver el Megalito. Carly no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Sí, el Equipo Zenith había perdido la batalla, pero en pocos minutos, habrían ganado la guerra. Y no había nada que Steven y sus secuaces pudieran hacer.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, así continúa la aventura de Sawyer y Steven en su lucha contra el Equipo Zenith. Se me hicieron bastante interesantes las interacciones entre Steven y Zinnia, así como Sawyer y Ryuga. Esperemos que esto siente las bases para que haya paz entre sootopolitanos y dracónidos. Por otro lado, aquí tenemos el primer vistazo al Equipo Zenith, o al menos sus altos mandos: el jefe Zevie y sus dos administradoras, Carly y Taylor. Se me hizo interesante cómo Viroro combinó bien ciertos elementos de los equipos Aqua y Magma en ellos, lo que resalta más la conexión considerando que ambos originalmente surgieron a partir de este equipo.

La conclusión de este arco se dará con la batalla entre Steven y Zevie, y el clímax con el Megalito. No esperemos más y vamos para allá de inmediato XD


	3. Parte III

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Steven  
**

 **Escrito por Viroro-kun, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover,** y este oneshot en particular pertenece a **Viroro-kun**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE III)**

* * *

 _ **Cima del Monte Chimney…**_

Steven apretó su mandíbula y se frotó la frente mientras observaba las batallas en curso desde su posición elevada sobre Metagross. Pelipper y Dodrio estaban manteniendo a sus Pokémon fósiles a raya, Aggron seguía confundido y Mightyena intentaba darle Provocación a Skarmory para arrastrarlo también, y Altaria seguía tratando de hacerlos retroceder a él y a Metagross, y lo más irritante de todo, el Escudo de Viento de Xatu y Crobat seguía manteniendo el fragmento de Megalito a salvo de cualquier ataque. Todavía no tenía una idea clara de lo que Zevie estaba haciendo, pero sabía que detener la máquina parecía un buen inicio.

Una lástima que Zevie probablemente se habría anticipado a ello, y su táctica de dividir y conquistar estaba funcionando demasiado bien. Ninguno de sus Pokémon había sido noqueado ni se veía fatigado, pero con una sola mirada podía ver que sus desempeños comenzaban a flaquear notablemente, y el hecho de que no podían cooperar entre sí, ni tampoco él dirigirlos les minaba todavía más su eficiencia. Metagross trató de llegar al suelo para ayudar al resto de sus compañeros, solo para tener que darse la vuelta y volver a elevarse para evitar el Lanzallamas de Altaria, volando justo en la intersección de dos agujeros de gusano.

Metagross se desvió hacia un lado, y Steven se tuvo que agarrar de sus progresivamente más calientes costados mientras flotaban de regreso a la seguridad cuando los rayos que cayeron colisionaron. Mientras su compañero frenaba para detenerse, Steven se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ver a Altaria. Frunció el cejo: lo tenían en jaque, pero no era jaque mate todavía. Si querían romperlo, tenían que actuar ahora. Así, el Campeón apuntó hacia el Xatu detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Cañón Destello!

Metagross giró sobre sí mismo y voló hacia adelante, con la esfera de metal brillante iluminándose mientras se acercaba zumbando hacia Xatu. Steven sonrió y esperó, hasta que sintió una oleada de calor, y Metagross lanzó un grito. El Campeón apenas pudo vislumbrar el Lanzallamas de Altaria mientras Metagross flotaba lejos adolorido, y el Cañón Destello salía desviado hacia un lado del Monte Chimney fallando a Xatu completamente. Steven se agarró del costado de Metagross y apretó la quijada, sonando una orden no pronunciada en su cabeza y la de Metagross mientras se acercaban peligrosamente a la lava. Metagross cerró sus miembros e hizo un completo giro de ciento ochenta grados, logrando volver a elevarse hasta que lograron alejarse a distancia segura de la fosa volcánica. Steven se aferró con fuerza de su primer compañero todo el rato, y solo suspiró de alivio una vez que el peligro quedó atrás. Le dio a su compañero un vistazo rápido, y suspiró de alivio al no ver ningún daño permanente fuera de un parche negro de metal. Decidieron encargarse después de eso cuando se encontraron de nuevo con Altaria, mientras el Pokémon Dragón/Volador volaba en círculos a su alrededor. El Campeón y su Pokémon tipo Acero permanecieron en guardia, esperando a que hiciera su movimiento. Y en el momento que Steven vio el fuego traqueteando en el pico de Altaria, chasqueó los dedos.

\- ¡Puño Bala!

Metagross se disparó al frente hacia Altaria, con el brazo brillando con un revestimiento metálico. En el suelo, Zevie se rio.

\- Guardia de Algodón, Altaria. – dijo Zevie ajustándose sus gafas protectoras.

Un muro de algodón se formó enfrente de Altaria, que comenzó a batir las alas. Metagross no pudo parar a tiempo ya que iba a muy alta velocidad, y la ráfaga de algodón se les pegó encima a él y a Steven. Una capa blanca nubló su visión, incluso aunque su propio ataque conectaba; pudo oír a Altaria gruñendo de dolor, y varios puños golpeando el aire, probablemente fallando. Metagross aun así siguió adelante, y mientras Steven se arrancaba el algodón de los ojos, vio a Altaria a varios metros de distancia, con aspecto de fastidio pero no tan dañado como esperaba. Steven asumió que fue por la Guardia de Algodón en acción.

No pudo seguir pensando en ello al seguir viendo los ya familiares agujeros de gusano desgarrando el cielo, y los rayos cayendo más rápido que antes. Metagross se retorció de dolor mientras la ráfaga de disparos caía directo en él y la herida que había sufrido antes, y Steven trataba desesperadamente de evitar los ataques. La tormenta de rayos seguía en marcha, y cada uno rozaba más cerca que el anterior. Estaba atrapado sobre su compañero, y se ponía cada vez más caliente y menos estable con cada segundo.

Así, Steven decidió arriesgarse. Dándole un toque amable a la cabeza de su Metagross, miró hacia el vacío que tenía enfrente, agarró la Pokébola de su compañero, se agachó… y SALTÓ en el aire. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y apuntó la Pokébola a Metagross.

\- ¡Regresa! – gritó, y su compañero retornó a la seguridad. La gravedad lo jaló, y se precipitó hacia el campo de batalla, el campeón se atrevió a sonreír y se encontró con la mirada de Skarmory.

El Pokémon Acero/Volador rápidamente tomó vuelo y se lanzó directo hacia donde él estaba. Steven extendió su brazo y se agarró de la espalda de su Pokémon, para luego montarse en ella con una habilidad casi entrenada, a pocos metros del suelo. Ahora de vuelta en vuelo, Steven casi sonrió al ver como Zevie y Altaria se quedaron estupefactos. Su plan funcionó, y era hora de capitalizarlo.

\- ¡Cradily, Poder Ancestral! – Y rápidamente, vio a su Pokémon tipo Hierba/Roca moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado y dispararles un salvo de rocas gigantes. Altaria voló debajo de ellas, pero Cradily no se amilanó en su ataque, forzando al as de Zevie a descender más y más cerca del suelo. Justo a estrellarse en el camino de Aggron, cuando salía de su confusión. El dragón lanzó un grito por el impacto, antes de rodarse por el suelo chillando de dolor.

Steven no sonrió al ver que ahora Altaria estaba en el suelo; en vez de eso viró fuera del camino de un Rayo de Hielo y se enfocó en lo que sucedía. Dodrio, Pelipper y Mightyena fijaron la mirada en ellos, preparando Tri-Ataque, Escaldar y Colmillo de Hielo. Le dio a Skarmory un ligero toque, y su Pokémon se movió fuera del camino de los ataques que se acercaban. Y entonces se detuvo encima de ellos, justo en posición para apuntarles a todos. Steven volvió a chasquear los dedos.

\- ¡Tóxico!

Skarmory describió un círculo mientras la ráfaga de veneno comenzaba a llover sobre ellos, demasiado rápido para que Pelipper usara Protección: al ver a los tres Pokémon de Zevie tomando un tinte púrpura, Steven sonrió y volvió su atención hacia el Megalito al oír a Armaldo, Cradily y Aggron lidiando con sus adversarios terrestres. Skarmory voló hacia Xatu y Crobat una vez más, con Steven sujetándosele fuertemente. Y entonces, la voz de Zevie resonó de nuevo.

\- Derríbenlo del cielo.

Steven no necesitó contexto mientras Skarmory viraba alrededor de un Lanzallamas, y Altaria rápidamente se acercaba a ellos con furia ardiendo en sus ojos. Otra lengua de fuego ardió en dirección a ellos, y desde el suelo salieron disparados un Rayo de Hielo y un Tri-Ataque desde fuentes conocidas. Steven no se vio sorprendido, incluso cuando sintió el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor, mientras Skarmory hacía varios giros y maniobras evasivas mientras apuntaba hacia el Escudo de Viento, con Altaria circundando a su alrededor, y cada ataque le pasaba más cerca. Steven se mordió los labios con el cejo fruncido, y agarró una Pokébola de nuevo; incluso aunque los ataques se hacían más fuertes e implacables, y Skarmory recibió un Lanzallamas directo…

Una abertura se formó, y Steven saltó fuera de Skarmory mientras estaba ardiendo, justo por encima de Altaria. La sangre se le heló cuando un Lanzallamas pasó a centímetros de su cara, y comenzó a caer hacia la lava. O habría caído, de no haber arrojado su Pokébola de nuevo. La luz brilló, y Metagross se materializó debajo de él. Altaria rápidamente volvió a dispararles otro Lanzallamas, pero Metagross se giró hacia arriba y Steven se agarró de uno de sus brazos. Mientras Metagross giraba para evitar otra lengua de fuego, Steven logró volver a tomar su posición encima de su compañero. Luego intercambió miradas con el herido Skarmory. Este asintió rápidamente, y embistió a Altaria mientras descendía en espiral hacia el suelo. Sus garras se hundieron en el Pokémon tipo Dragón, y el Pokémon de Zevie no pudo liberarse.

Los Pokémon voladores se fueron en caída libre hacia el campo de batalla, y con ello Steven y Metagross pudieron volver su atención hacia el Escudo de Viento. Entrenador y Pokémon asintieron juntos y salieron disparados hacia la barrera de Tajos Aéreos. Steven se sostuvo con fuerza de Metagross una vez más, agachándose cuando un Escaldar y un Tri-Ataque casi los hicieron caer de nuevo a la lava. Pelipper y Dodrio se lanzaron hacia él, preparando más ataques. Y entonces, una ráfaga de peñascos y varias rocas gigantes los forzó a ponerse a la defensiva. Antes de poder atacar de nuevo, la Explosiones de Rocas y los Poderes Ancestrales comenzaron a apilarse, y Metagross pudo abrirse paso. Steven les asintió rápidamente a Cradily y Armaldo mientras mantenían a los Pokémon Voladores a raya, para luego enfocarse en la maquinaria que tenían enfrente. El Campeón podía oír los gritos, golpes y explosiones de cada Pokémon a su alrededor, y supo que sus Pokémon hacían su mejor esfuerzo. Él y Metagross no podían bajar su propio esfuerzo ahora. Y así, cuando estaban a pocos centímetros de Xatu y Crobat, Steven señaló hacia el frente.

\- ¡Golpe Meteórico!

Los brazos de Metagross brillaron de blanco, cargándose de energía, y luego explotaron en una furia de ataques. Xatu y Crobat trataron de parar y enfocarse, pero era demasiado tarde. Los dos Pokémon salieron volando directo hacia la maquinaria, agrietándola ligeramente. Las corrientes de Tajo Aéreo cesaron, y el fragmento del Megalito perdió su escudo. Los ojos de Steven brillaron de satisfacción.

\- Lo logramos. – dijo Steven con una sonrisa en los labios. Inmediatamente sacudió a la cabeza y se volvió a poner serio mientras apretaba los puños. – ¡Metagross, hagámoslo de nuevo, Golpe…!

\- Escudo de Viento, Formación Beta.

Xatu y Crobat volvieron a volar, tomando posiciones opuestas, y los Tajos Aéreos volvieron a comenzar. Las corrientes de aire volvieron a envolver el fragmento del Megalito con más fuerza que antes. Steven ensanchó los ojos, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y miró a su alrededor. Y entonces encontró de nuevo a Xatu y Crobat, cada uno envuelto en un Tajo Aéreo del otro Pokémon mientras giraban con los suyos propios, simultáneamente cubriéndose uno al otro y creando una defensa más cerrada que antes. Steven afiló la mirada y volvió a apuntar al frente.

\- Metagross, usa…

Una fuerte explosión retumbó detrás de él, y una lluvia de meteoros cayó sobre todo el Monte Chimney. Campeón y Pokémon solo pudieron darse la vuelta al ver el inminente Draco Meteoro directo hacia él, demasiado cerca para levantar una Protección. Siempre veloz, Metagross trató de esquivar las rocas, los salpicones de lava y los fragmentos de meteoro que lo forzaban en un camino estrecho. Steven se dio la vuelta en busca de una abertura, con las rocas dominando su campo de visión…

Y entonces, una golpeó directo encima de Metagross. El Pokémon tipo Acero no salió muy lastimado por el impacto, pero Steven salió despedido fuera de él, volando por los aires. Todo se volvió una mancha mientras el Campeón trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando. Vio a Metagross tratando de alcanzarlo hasta que otro Draco Meteoro lo detuvo, y luego miró hacia el suelo, donde Skarmory todavía luchaba por mantener a Mightyena a raya. No podía llamar a nadie, y seguía cayendo más y más rápido…

Y entonces, un par de brazos fuertes lo atraparon en el aire, y lo trajeron de vuelta al suelo a salvo. Cuando el mundo dejó de girar, Steven reconoció los brazos e intercambió una sonrisa de alivio con su Aggron, justo cuando su Pokémon Acero/Roca lo dejaba suavemente en el suelo. En todo ese rato, la lluvia de meteoritos terminó, y la calma volvió al Monte Chimney.

Steven se agarró la frente, respirando agitadamente mientras el corazón golpeaba contra su pecho, y su equipo Pokémon se reunía a su alrededor con Metagross flotando a su lado. Todos miraron al frente, donde Zevie caminaba lentamente hacia ellos con todos sus Pokémon siguiéndolo, y Altaria aterrizando junto a él. Al fondo, el fragmento del Megalito comenzaba a pulsar escalofriantemente y a emitir una luz verde sobre la luz del volcán, que solo hizo que Zevie se sintiera aún más satisfecho de los procedimientos.

\- ¿En serio creíste que no tendría más ases bajo la manga? Solo un tonto jugaría con todas sus mejores cartas a la vez. – sonrió Zevie, dándole al equipo de Steven una mirada divertida. – Para ser honesto, estoy bastante impresionado. Creí que podría demorarte usando solo la primera formación.

\- Entonces creo que no recuerdas a quién te enfrentas. – dijo Steven entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Tal vez, pero no voy a mentirte, es bueno ver que seas un hueso tan duro de roer como siempre. – El líder del Equipo Zenith le dio una sonrisa afable, pero rápidamente se puso serio y levantó una mano hacia sus gafas protectoras. – Pero no vine para divertirme, y es hora de quitarme los guantes.

El hombre se tocó sus gafas dos veces, y una piedra brillante apareció en el lado izquierdo. Una pequeña y multicolor con la cual Steven estaba muy familiarizado. Steven no pudo evitar tomar una expresión sombría al ver otra más grande, y también de multicolor sujeta de una de las alas de Altaria, oculta entre toda la esponjosidad. Zevie tocó su Piedra Activadora y apuntó hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Es hora de elevarse a nuevas alturas, Altaria! ¡Muéstranos el cénit de lo que tu especie puede ofrecer!

La Piedra Activadora y Altarianita brillaron simultáneamente, mientras Altaria se remontaba y abría sus alas: la esponjosidad alrededor de su cuerpo se hizo más grande y voluminosa, dejando descubierto su pecho pero expandiendo su cola, y formando una enorme masa con forma de nube en su espalda, un collar alrededor de su cuello, y una cresta con forma de sombrero sobre su cabeza. Al desvanecerse la luz, Mega Altaria dejó salir un majestuoso grito mirando a sus oponentes, con una sonrisa malvada que no le iba a tan hermosa criatura, una que compartía con su entrenador.

\- Mega Altaria, el cénit de la especie Altaria. – Zevie cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda una vez más, mirando a su compañero Pokémon. – Hemos alcanzado la grandeza juntos desde que éramos solo un niño y su Swablu, y después de mucho sufrimiento, alcanzamos el poder definitivo. – El hombre sonrió de nuevo. – ¿En serio crees que puedes igualar todo el esfuerzo que hemos puesto en esta operación? ¿En serio crees que puedes ganar contra nosotros?

Mientras estudiaba la Mega Evolución, el Campeón pareció decaído. Había visto bastantes Altarias y Mega Altarias gracias a la sobrina de Wallace, Drake y Winona, y sabía lo poderosos que podían ser en las manos correctas. Y también sabía que el Altaria de Zevie estaba muy lejos de ser el alma gentil que usualmente representaba a su especie. Incluso con una ventaja de tipo sobre el ahora Dragón/Hada, no sería una batalla fácil, especialmente con el Megalito pulsando más brillante a cada segundo, y el Escudo de Viento todavía activado.

Steven intercambió una mirada con todos sus Pokémon: estaban bastante golpeados y un poco cansados, pero en sus ojos ardía la misma determinación por ganar que siempre tenían, la misma determinación que los coronó como el mejor equipo de toda la región Hoenn. Con su decisión renovada, Steven volvió a sonreír devolviéndole la mirada al líder del Equipo Zenith y su Mega Altaria, al igual que el resto de sus Pokémon.

\- En serio no lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? – Steven colocó una mano sobre el pecho, con su mirada aún más seria que antes. – Yo soy Steven Stone, y soy muchas cosas: Campeón de la Región Hoenn, heredero de la Corporación Devon, y la primera línea de defensa contra cualquiera que quiera destruir mi región. Desafortunadamente "paciente" no es una de esas cosas. – Agarró el Mega Pin sobre su solapa y le dio un pequeño beso a la Piedra Activadora que tenía en él, antes de levantarla. – ¡Vamos a mostrarles de qué estamos hechos, Metagross!

La Piedra Activadora brilló intensamente, y la Metagrossita en el brazo derecho delantero se iluminó con ella; mientras la energía envolvía a Metagross, el Pokémon Psíquico/Acero flotó hacia arriba y extendió sus miembros, haciendo que los cuatro se hicieran más grandes y se reacomodaran verticalmente y cuatro más pequeños aparecían por detrás, y con una extremidad solitaria en puntas apareciendo sobre su cara, y su cruz dorada volviéndose de un azul eléctrico. Al deshacerse la luz, el Mega Metagross de Steven miró a sus oponentes con determinación. Zevie, por su parte, no se vio perturbado: más bien, su sonrisa se volvió más brillante y lo hizo aplaudir emocionado.

\- Qué gran honor, poder luchar contra el Campeón de Hoenn a su máximo poder. – Extendió sus brazos hacia los lados, mientras Mega Altaria flotaba hacia abajo. – Pero te conozco desde que eras un novato impulsivo. El Equipo Zenith será quien triunfe al final.

\- No mientras yo viva. – Steven mantuvo la mirada firme en él mientras Mega Metagross descendía.

El equipo del Campeón y el del Líder Zenith se quedaron viéndose fijamente entre ellos por un largo rato, ambos esperando el primer movimiento de parte del otro. Y entonces, al mismo tiempo, Steven y Zevie saltaron sobre sus respectivas Mega Evoluciones, y todos los Pokémon se lanzaron a la carga para iniciar el segundo asalto de la batalla.

Los fósiles, Aggron y Skarmory no perdieron tiempo en enfrentarse a sus oponentes para bloquearles el camino, mientras Mega Metagross y Mega Altaria circundaban alrededor del otro, con Steven y Zevie estudiando a sus oponentes. El Campeón no era de ninguna manera un experto en Mega Evolución, pero sabía que Altaria era un Pokémon tipo Dragón/Hada, y que con el cambio de tipo venía una debilidad hacia el tipo Acero. Era algo de lo que tenía que tomar ventaja, y sin perder tiempo, Steven le apuntó a Altaria.

\- ¡Cañón Destello!

El rayo metálico salió hacia Altaria, pero el Pokémon de Zevie voló con gracia fuera del camino; Metagross no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió disparando más rayos de Cañón Destello intentando forzar a Altaria a una posición más expuesta. El Pokémon Dragón no iba solo a defenderse, sin embargo, pues abrió su boca y lanzó un grito agudo y chillón de Híper Voz, con las ondas sonoras con un tinte más rosado de lo usual. La Híper Voz ahora de tipo Hada no dañó seriamente a Metagross, pero sí tuvo la fuerza suficiente para empujarlo hacia atrás. Se enderezó inmediatamente y volvió a girar hacia Altaria, solo para ver un muro de fuego por un Lanzallamas que venía directo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Protección! – gritó Steven: la barrera verde se alzó, y el muro de fuego se estrelló contra él. La ráfaga de fuego fue tan potente que se dividió en varias direcciones, lo bastante caliente para derretir las rocas debajo de sus pies. Entretanto, Aggron y Skarmory se vieron obligados a moverse lejos del ataque y del calor, mientras la Protección de Metagross comenzaba a ceder ante la presión. Steven se mordió los labios, y le dio una mirada a Metagross; el Pokémon tipo Acero asintió, apuntó con un Puño Bala hacia el cielo y despegó como cohete justo cuando las llamas consumían el escudo de energía.

\- ¡Draco Meteoro!

Mientras Steven y Metagross volvían a voltearse, vieron de pronto frente a ellos el meteoro dividiéndose en fragmentos más pequeños, todos apuntando hacia ellos. Sin decir palabras, las extremidades de Metagross brillaron al mismo tiempo usando Puños Balas, y el Pokémon tipo Acero voló directo hacia el Draco Meteoro: cada puñetazo le dio a un fragmento, haciéndolos polvo e impulsando a Metagross hacia los siguientes. Metagross se movió zumbando por el cielo con experticia entrenada y un claro ritmo, sin dejar que ni un solo fragmento le diera y sin desperdiciar ni un solo golpe al irse acercando más hacia Altaria. Zevie frunció el cejo, aunque se veía algo divertido.

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – Altaria preparó el muro de fuego, solo para que Metagross llegara hasta su cara más rápido. Ahora era Steven el que se veía divertido.

\- ¡Embístelo con Protección! – Metagross se lanzó hacia Altaria, y la barrera de Protección se formó justo en cuanto chocaba contra el Pokémon Volador, enviándolo lejos; Metagross se colocó en posición incluso antes de que Steven señalara al frente. – ¡Cañón Destello!

El láser de acero salió disparado una vez más, y de nuevo Altaria lo esquivó majestuosamente. Pero el ataque lo hizo más lento, y Steven y Metagross rápidamente vieron una abertura.

\- ¡Golpe Meteórico!

El brazo de Metagross volvió a resplandecer mientras cerraba la distancia hacia el Mega de su oponente, demasiado rápido para que él o Zevie para poder reaccionar. Metagross golpeó a Altaria derribándolo del cielo, y el Pokémon Dragón cayó como un meteoro en un cráter abajo en el suelo; la onda de choque fue lo bastante fuerte para sacar de balance a Mightyena, lo suficiente para que Aggron le diera una Garra de Dragón y lo dejara en el suelo. El Mightyena de Zevie trató de volverse a poner de pie valientemente, pero finalmente se resintió con el veneno y cayó inconsciente. Steven sonrió mientras Aggron gruñía con satisfacción y se movía hacia Cradily y Armaldo. Un Pokémon menos por qué preocuparse, tal vez dos…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver a Altaria volver a alzarse, con un penetrante grito de guerra que ensordeció a los combatientes: la Híper Voz fue tan fuerte que hizo que todo el equipo de Steven en tierra saliera volando y les permitió a Dodrio y Pelipper rodearlos para apuntarles a los dos a la vez. Steven frunció el cejo, y entonces vio otro Draco Meteoro que venía directo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Golpe Meteórico! – Antes que el meteoro tuviera oportunidad de dividirse, Metagross lo partió de un golpe, y el retroceso fue lo bastante fuerte para mandarlos a buena distancia de Altaria, lo suficiente para Steven estudiara a su oponente: el Altaria de Zevie había recibido varios golpes, y aun así ninguno de ellos pareció tener efectos mayores. Además, incluso tras varios Draco Meteoros, no parecía que la fuerza de Altaria hubiera disminuido. ¿Cómo habría criado Zevie a su Pokémon?

Steven dejó la pregunta de lado al volver a ver a Metagross. Su Mega Habilidad era Garras Duras y varios Golpes Meteóricos habían incrementado su fuerza de ataque. A juzgar por la explosión, su poder estaba al menos al doble de su salida normal. Tenían que terminar la batalla rápido, y necesitarían toda la fuerza que pudieran usar.

Entretanto, los fragmentos de los Draco Meteoros llovían sobre el campo de batalla; el ataque fue tan repentino que Pelipper se vio obligado a descender en picada, dándoles a Cradily y Armaldo suficiente tiempo para volver a su ofensiva de Poder Ancestral y Explosión de Rocas; Dodrio tuvo que saltar fuera del camino, lo que bastó para que Skarmory ascendiera hacia el cielo y lo mantuviera ocupado mientras Aggron bloqueaba su camino desde el suelo. Steven estaba seguro de poder confiar en sus Pokémon para que terminaran con los Voladores de Zevie y su atención se volvió otra vez hacia Mega Altaria.

Mientras los Megas intercambiaban Puños Balas y Lanzallamas de nuevo, Steven estudió sus movimientos y las estrategias de Zevie, con un escalofrío bajándole por la espina al percatarse que el líder del Equipo Zenith no estaba particularmente preocupado, incluso al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Vistas al Futuro a su alrededor: ya fuese porque la Formación Beta previniera a Xatu de lanzarlas o por otra razón, Steven se alegraba de tener un problema menos de qué ocuparse.

Su concentración rápidamente retornó a Altaria mientras otra Híper Voz los enviaba directo al camino de un Lanzallamas; Metagross levantó otra Protección y trató de bloquear a Altaria con una Fuerza Psíquica. En el último segundo un Draco Meteoro bastó para romper la concentración de Metagross y hacer que Altaria se liberara, y el Pokémon Dragón/Hada comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor de Metagross mientras se elevaba todavía más alto que antes. Zevie alzó una mano y chasqueó los dedos.

\- ¡Guardia de Algodón, área amplia!

Altaria asintió, y el Pokémon Dragón giró sobre sí mismo, esparciendo varias motas de algodón a su alrededor y por debajo: la lluvia esponjosa era intrínseca y lo bastante fuerte para bloquear cualquier camino que fuera hacia él, y para forzar a Steven y a su Pokémon a apartarse. Varias capas de algodón se formaron alrededor de Altaria mientras envolvían a Pelipper y a Dodrio, y por las sonrisas que todos llevaban, claramente sus defensas especiales habían sido potenciadas. Otro Lanzallamas salió volando, quemando el camino de algodón directo hacia Metagross.

Steven y sus Pokémon apenas lograron evitar la ráfaga, y luego se voltearon a ver a Altaria cubriendo el camino y preparando otro golpe. Steven entrecerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de ordenar un Golpe Meteórico, pero entonces un pulso verde a su lado lo distrajo. El Campeón apenas pudo elevarse fuera del radio de la Híper Voz mientras su atención volvía hacia el Megalito: las pulsaciones se hacían más brillantes y frecuentes, y al voltear a ver hacia Zevie, vio que su sonrisa se había vuelto más ancha. Steven apretó sus puños: Altaria y los otros Pokémon de Zevie nunca habían sido el verdadero enemigo, y tenía que derrotarlos pronto.

\- ¡Cañón Destello!

El rayo de Metagross se vio interferido por el camino de algodón de Altaria, ralentizándolo y debilitándolo lo suficiente para que los Pokémon de Zevie simplemente salieran del camino. Steven frunció el cejo; con la corriente activada, una derrota rápida era imposible. Tenía que encontrar otra forma de detener la estrategia de Altaria de… y de pronto algo hizo click en la mente de Steven. No era Altaria a quien se estaba enfrentando, era Zevie. Y con eso supo cómo tenía que detenerlo.

\- ¡Guardia de Algodón, muro! ¡Luego Híper Voz! – dijo el líder del Equipo Zenith apuntando hacia el Campeón. El camino de algodón volvió a formarse en el aire una vez más, y el penetrante grito lanzado hacia las esferas esponjosas las atravesó en un remolino blanco. Steven y su as giraron para volver a enderezarse en el aire, y el Campeón hizo resonar su voz fuerte y clara en el aire.

\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica!

Todas las esferas esponjosas de repente se detuvieron en medio del aire, para luego salir como balas directo hacia Altaria; el Dragón de Zevie tuvo que volar para esquivar su propia Guardia de Algodón, y fue entonces que Steven apuntó hacia él.

\- ¡Golpe Meteórico!

Metagross se disparó más rápido que nunca, y su puñetazo conectó directo en el estómago de Altaria, y luego mantuvo su golpe mientras ambos Megas volaban hacia las paredes del volcán; Mega Altaria se estrelló contra la dura roca, y una grieta con forma de telaraña estalló con el impacto. Zevie apenas logró sostenerse, y mayormente gracias a que la retaguardia esponjosa de Mega Altaria suavizó el impacto. Sin embargo, a Steven eso no le importaba. De inmediato le envió una mirada a Metagross, y ambos asintieron mientras Altaria los miraba desafiantes.

\- ¡Mantenlos ocupados! – gritó el Campeón de Hoenn antes de saltar fuera de su fiel inicial encima de Altaria, agarrándose de Zevie y sujetándolo contra la espalda de Altaria. Este y su entrenador se quedaron tiesos ante este movimiento, pero Altaria no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello ya que Metagross liberó el Golpe Meteórico para cargar un Cañón Destello, forzando al Pokémon Dragón a volar para ponerse a salvo. Metagross no se amilanó, sino que siguió disparando más rayos de Cañón Destello, mientras Steven continuaba manteniendo a Zevie a raya.

\- ¡Qué demo…! – Por primera vez desde que se volvieron a encontrar, Zevie sonaba positivamente furioso. Frunció el cejo y le dio una mirada furiosa a su Pokémon. – ¡Hazlo caer, Altaria!

El Pokémon Dragón/Hada lanzó un grito de afirmación, y comenzó a esquivar atravesando el camino de algodón mientras hacía rizos y giros por el aire tan rápido como podía, esquivando los rayos de metal mientras trataba de quitarse a Steven de encima; por su parte, Steven hundió los pies en los costados del Pokémon y continuó sujetando al Líder Zenith, mezclando la adrenalina y la determinación para sacar fuerzas y sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- Je, Metagross ha tenido que escapar de derrumbes en cuevas una vez a la semana por años. Esto no es nada nuevo para nosotros. – dijo como un hecho.

Zevie no pareció entender las acciones de Steven mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre del hombre, al menos hasta que espió a Metagross abandonando la persecución para volver hacia Xatu y Crobat; y Altaria apenas lograba aproximarse antes de que un bien dirigido Cañón Destello los mantuviera a raya. Fue entonces que Zevie volvió a sonreír al volver a ver a Steven.

\- Ya veo. – se rio el científico. – Muy inteligente. No estás tratando de vencer a mis Pokémon, lo que intentas es evitar que yo pueda darles órdenes.

\- No importa lo fuerte que sea cada soldado individualmente, un ejército decapitado perderá rápidamente sin su líder. – dijo Steven con finalidad.

Zevie no replicó de inmediato, pues Altaria continuaba dando giros y evitando que Metagross hiciera progreso contra el Escudo de Viento, incluso aunque cada ataque del otro Mega llegaba peligrosamente más cerca que el anterior. Y entonces, Zevie se rio, haciendo que Steven aflojara el agarre ligeramente ante eso.

\- De verdad que te has vuelto impresionante. En verdad eres digno del título de Campeón. – La sonrisa de Zevie se volvió más sombría. – Pero hay una razón por la cual no vas a ganar.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – Steven trató de sujetarlo con más fuerza.

\- Debiste intentar arrojarme a la lava. – Con un arranque de fuerza, Zevie logró liberar sus manos y agarrar a Steven por los brazos. – No tienes el valor para ir todo el camino por tus convicciones. Y es por eso que vas a perder.

Todo pasó en menos de un segundo: Altaria volvió a elevarse hacia el cielo, y al llegar al cénit de cabeza, Zevie reunió toda su fuerza y pateó a Steven en el pecho. El Campeón perdió su balance y se precipitó hacia el cráter del Monte Chimney. Todos sus Pokémon se colocaron en alerta máxima, con Metagross y Skarmory echándose a volar para rescatarlo; Steven estiró las manos para que lo atraparan, pero el camino de algodón les bloqueó el paso mientras la Híper Voz de Altaria y el Rayo de Hielo de Pelipper sacó de balance a los voladores de Steven. Steven solo pudo echarle una última mirada a sus compañeros y sus expresiones de horror ante su caída, justo cuando se volvía hacia la lava. No había rocas para agarrarse por el camino, y como Altaria mantenía ocupado a Metagross, no podía pedirle a su compañero que lo atrapara con una Fuerza Psíquica.

No había nada que pudiera hacer. Era su fin. Y lo único que Steven podía pensar era en cómo les había fallado a su familia, a sus amigos y a toda su región.

\- "Lo siento." – fue todo lo que Steven pudo pensar mientras cerraba los ojos y el calor aumentaba.

Y entonces, escuchó el sonido agudo de un viento cortando el aire, y algo lo agarró. El calor se fue disminuyendo más y más mientras sentía su cuerpo siendo arrojado en algo sólido y escamoso. Y en ese instante oyó una voz familiar.

\- Creí que podrías manejar esto tú solo, sootopolitano.

Steven abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con Zinnia mirándolo con una expresión condescendiente junto a su Salamence, mientras volaba a través del camino de algodón y de vuelta a la seguridad. El campeón parpadeó un par de veces antes de fruncir el cejo.

\- ¿No estabas encargándote de Carly y Taylor?

\- El pequeño sootopolitano que trajiste contigo causó un derrumbe y derrotó a los secuaces. Decidí que te vendría bien una mano aquí mientras el resto se encarga de ellos.

\- Gracias, de verdad lo necesitaba. – Steven se ajustó su fular mientras echaba otra mirada a la lava que había debajo. Y entonces, tanto él como Zinnia voltearon a ver al Megalito sellado mientras aterrizaban en el suelo, Pelipper y Dodrio todavía mantenían ocupados a los Pokémon de Steven mientras Metagross flotaba junto a su entrenador. Luego de analizar el Escudo de Viento, Zinnia cruzó los brazos y se volvió hacia Steven.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le impide al Campeón de Hoenn destruir esa cosa?

Como si fuese para responderle, Metagross levantó una Protección justo cuando una ráfaga de Híper Voz salió disparado hacia ella y Steven. Cuando este saltó fuera de Salamence para volver con Metagross, le dio a Altaria y a Zevie una mirada de lado antes de volverse hacia Zinnia.

\- Puede que sea el Campeón, pero digamos que no soy particularmente bueno para multitareas. – le dijo. Zinnia se rio en respuesta, pero se tornó seria, y miró al Mega Altaria, frunciendo los labios.

\- Es decir que ese es un Mega Altaria... un Pokémon tipo Dragón y tipo Hada a la vez. Qué aberración... – Intercambió una mirada con su Salamence, y luego vio hacia el Megalito que tenían enfrente. – Te dejaré ese sujeto a ti. Yo me encargo del Megalito.

\- No quiero sonar grosero, pero necesitarás poder para poder hacer eso. – Steven arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no lo tengo? – dijo Zinnia sonriéndole.

Alargó la mano para tocarse la tobillera con forma espiral que llevaba puesta, y entonces fue que Steven se dio cuenta de la brillante Piedra Activadora incrustada en ella, y el sujetador en forma de anillo alrededor de la cola de Salamence. Piedras y Pokémon resplandecieron a la vez, y el cuerpo y las alas de Salamence se volvieron más aerodinámicas. La luz se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció y el Mega Salamence de Zinnia lanzó un grito de guerra mientras su nueva forma era revelada. La cronista sonrió de nuevo, y ella y su Pokémon salieron disparados hacia el Megalito.

Steven no pudo evitar quedarse deslumbrado por un segundo, antes de tocar la cabeza de Metagross y volver a volar hacia la batalla una vez más. Al escuchar a Zinnia ordenando Draco Meteoros hacia el Escudo de Viento y sus creadores, Steven vislumbró a Zevie sujetándose de Altaria y lanzándose hacia ella, con una Híper Voz lista para ser disparada. Steven endureció la mirada, y se agachó sobre la cabeza de su Pokémon para tener un mejor balance.

\- ¡Ponte en su camino, Metagross!

Metagross gruñó de afirmación, saliendo como un cohete hacia las ondas sonoras y escudando a Salamence. Los labios de Zevie se retorcieron en un gesto sombrío mientras miraba otra vez hacia el Campeón.

\- ¡No nos detendrás! ¡Altaria, elévate y usa Draco Meteoro!

Mientras el Pokémon Dragón/Hada se elevaba aún más y preparaba el cometa draconiano, Metagross se movió más arriba todavía para interceptarlo: Steven golpeó la cabeza de su compañero, y un potente Cañón Destello salió volando directo hacia Altaria. El majestuoso dragón esquivó con una danza el ataque, a costa de crear un Draco Meteoro malformado que colapsó justo al haber sido lanzado.

\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica! – Los ojos de Metagross brillaron de azul, y todos los fragmentos se detuvieron en seco. Y entonces Metagross miró fijamente a Altaria, y todos los fragmentos del Draco Meteoro fueron redirigidos de vuelta a su lugar de origen; tal vez la energía draconiana no fuese un peligro para Altaria, pero las rocas definitivamente sí lo serían. Mega Altaria voló alrededor de los desechos que caían, y Zevie tuvo que contener una maldición antes de apuntar hacia el cielo.

\- ¡Híper Voz! ¡Destruye todas esas rocas!

Mientras el grito potenciado por energía tipo Hada viajaba hacia arriba y desintegraba el ataque tipo Dragón, Steven pudo enfocarse en su oponente, y en lo fuerte que era su agarre en el cuerpo de Altaria mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Zevie encaró nuevamente a Steven, y su mirada se volvió aún más penetrante.

\- ¡Bloquéalos! ¡Guardia de Algodón, una y otra vez!

Mientras las ráfagas de algodón viajaban hacia Steven y Metagross, el Campeón de Hoenn no pudo evitar sentirse revigorizado. Zevie estaba más furioso, menos seguro del resultado y se mostraba más disperso en su estrategia. Los agujeros comenzaban a mostrarse, y Steven estaba listo para aprovecharlos. Y con un chasquido de los dedos, lo hizo.

\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica!

Igual que con el Draco Meteoro, las esferas esponjosas frenaron en el aire, y se voltearon alrededor de Metagross con sus pensamientos. Altaria tuvo que elevarse para escapar de ellas, y ahí fue cuando Steven pudo ponerle la mira encima junto con Zevie.

\- ¡Este es el fin! ¡Golpe Meteórico, estilo múltiples brazos! – gritó Steven, y su confiable Metagross salió disparado hacia Zevie y su as, con todos sus miembros usables iluminándose y preparándose para dar golpes. Altaria trató de descender para esquivar, pero una barrera de su propio algodón lo detuvo, y el líder del Equipo Zenith y sus Pokémon se quedaron viendo al Metagross acercándose, devolviéndole la mirada desafiante.

\- ¡Híper Voz!

El penetrante grito impactó sobre Steven y su Metagross, más fuerte que nunca; el movimiento potenciado por tipo Hada los rozó por encima, tratando de derribar al Campeón y a su Pokémon para sacarlos del camino. Sin embargo, incluso mientras el ataque se volvía más intenso y Metagross empezaba a retroceder, ni él ni su entrenador estaban listos para rendirse. Zevie y su Altaria se las habían arreglado para empujar a Steven y Metagross más cerca de sus límites que ningún oponente desde que ganaron el título de Campeón. Habían peleado casi valientemente, pero el desenlace estaba escrito: este era el choque final, el último movimiento para terminar una batalla que se alargó demasiado.

Steven Stone era muchas cosas. Qué lástima que "paciente" no era una de ellas.

\- ¡Atraviésalo, Metagross!

Metagross atravesó el ataque con fuerza, desafiando las ondas sónicas y preparando sus puños de acero brillantes. Altaria continuó gritando contra él, estirando sus cuerdas vocales a sus límites absolutos. El sonido potenciado por energía de Hada traqueteaba contra el metal, pero Metagross no retrocedía. Siguió empujando más y más, cerrando la distancia centímetro a centímetro, más y más rápido. Y entonces, conectó su golpe con toda su fuerza.

Altaria gritó al sentir conectar el golpe y salió disparado hacia atrás, pero Metagross no se detuvo. Se fue tras Altaria y le dio un uppercut, mandando al Pokémon Dragón/Hada a volar por los aires mientras Zevie se esforzaba por mantenerse sobre él. Allí fue cuando Metagross volvió a salir disparado, y todos sus miembros ardieron con más fuerza que nunca.

\- ¡Ahora! – Al llamado de su entrenador, el Pokémon tipo Acero salió disparado, lanzando una ráfaga de puñetazos contra el indefenso Altaria. Lo golpeó una, y otra, y otra vez en cada sitio que logró alcanzarle, volviéndose más rápido y más fuerte con cada golpe, ardiendo de determinación para ganar con cada uno de sus puñetazos.

Y entonces, tras varios segundos agonizantes, Metagross encajó un último Golpe Meteórico directo en la mandíbula de Altaria. El Pokémon gritó de dolor mientras Metagross flotaba alejándose, y caía como un meteoro hacia el suelo y se estrellaba contra las duras rocas, con Zevie perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo lejos de su compañero. Mega Altaria solo pudo lanzar una última mirada furiosa y desafiante antes de desplomarse, y la energía se desvaneció, dejando solo a un derrotado e inconsciente Altaria. Steven se ajustó su fular, e intercambió una sonrisa de satisfacción con su Metagross. Ese era el verdadero poder del Campeón de Hoenn.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el Escudo de Viento justo a tiempo para ver otra ráfaga de Draco Meteoro explotar sobre él, sobreviviendo incluso a las afiladas corrientes y haciendo caer a Xatu y Crobat contra las rocas de abajo, demasiado cansados para hacer nada mientras su duro trabajo desaparecía y el tubo del Megalito volvía a quedar expuesto. Al mismo tiempo, unas cuantas bien dirigidas Garras de Dragón y Explosiones de Rocas fueron suficientes para mandar a Pelipper y a Dodrio colapsando en el suelo, derrotando así a las últimas fuerzas de Zevie.

Mientras Steven y Zinnia retornaban al suelo, se quedaron mirando a las formas derrotadas a inconscientes de Zevie y su equipo de Pokémon y al expuesto fragmento de Megalito, los resultados de la batalla eran claros.

\- Hiciste un excelente trabajo. – dijo el Campeón metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos y sonriéndole a la dracónida. Sorprendentemente, Zinnia también le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Supongo que tú tampoco lo hiciste del todo mal.

Steven sonrió todavía más cuando el resto de su equipo se reunió a su alrededor, cansados pero todavía fuertes. Les dio a todos una mirada de aprobación y ellos respondieron de igual manera. Y entonces, otra voz familiar también resonó.

\- ¡Señor Stone!

Steven miró detrás de él justo a tiempo para ver a Sawyer, Ryuga y varios otros dracónidos corriendo hacia él y Zinnia, con la anciana siguiéndolos a un paso más lento. La dracónida mayor le dio una mirada al cuerpo inconsciente de Zevie, antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Creí que te habrías dado cuenta que tu tiempo ya había pasado hace mucho. – murmuró. Steven no prestó atención a la anciana, sin embargo, pues Sawyer y Ryuga llegaron junto a él con expresiones de preocupación muy sombrías.

\- No se preocupen, ya nos encargamos de Zevie. Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – les dijo con una sonrisa cálida y llena de confianza. Sawyer negó con la cabeza y tragó saliva.

\- El Equipo Zenith tenía otro plan en mente, derrotarlos no los habría detenido.

Steven sintió que la duda comenzaba a invadirlo y su sonrisa se apagó, reemplazada por un gesto serio y fruncido. A su alrededor, podía ver que Zinnia y su equipo se habían vuelto igualmente alertas. Pero eso quedó en segundo plano al ver un escalofriante resplandor verde dominando su visión periférica, y Steven y todos los demás se dieron la vuelta para ver hacia el fragmento del Megalito, mientras bañaba el cráter en una poderosa luz color esmeralda. Sawyer dio un paso al frente y miró la roca, jugando nerviosamente con su libreta.

\- Querían sobrecargar el Megalito, o algo así. En este momento debe estar en niveles críticos.

Como si eso probara su punto, el Megalito comenzó a brillar todavía más fuerte, y su luz se tornó casi cegadora. Los dracónidos permanecieron en silencio mientras observaban el evento, y Steven no perdió el tiempo en dar un paso al frente, con su equipo entero alineándose junto a él. Se volteó a ver a todos los que estaban detrás de él.

\- Vamos a atacarlo todos juntos.

No era una petición, pero nadie tuvo ganas de poner objeciones. Así, mientras Metagross preparaba un Cañón Destello, Steven podía ver varios ataques de Draco Meteoro, Pulso y Aliento de Dragón, Híperrayos y Lanzallamas, y cualquier otra cosa empezando a cargar, con el resto de su equipo haciendo lo mismo. Incluso el Swablu de Ryuga y el Beldum y el Bagon de Sawyer empezaban a cargar algunos ataques. Era una vista interesante, pero Steven no tenía tiempo de maravillarse por las implicaciones. Sin decir palabras le envió una mirada a Zinnia, y Campeón y cronista encararon su objetivo al mismo tiempo. Steven señaló hacia al todavía resplandeciente Megalito y preparó su orden.

\- Jejejeje. Es inútil.

Steven dudó solo por un segundo ante esas palabras, pero los ataques salieron disparados de todas maneras. Al acercarse a su objetivo, todas las energías se fundieron juntas, formando un gran rayo multicolor mientras viajaba hacia su objetivo…

Y entonces una barrera de color verde muy familiar se levantó. No fue lo bastante fuerte para detener el ataque, pero sí lo dispersó en varias direcciones, haciendo que el rayo central fuese demasiado débil para siquiera agrietar el vidrio protector que todavía contenía el fragmento del Megalito. Steven ensanchó los ojos, hasta que miró abajo para notar al Pelipper de Zevie levantando débilmente su ala y sonriéndoles, antes de volver a caer. Todo el rato, también podía ver a Zevie levantarse, desempolvándose su bata de laboratorio, y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, una que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espina del Campeón.

\- Por un segundo me preocupé de que podrías haber arruinado mis planes, pero parece que todavía puedo lograrlo. – dijo el líder del Equipo Zenith. Se arremangó la manga izquierda de su bata de laboratorio para revelar un brazalete con un botón en él, y su sonrisa se amplió todavía más al presionarlo. – Todavía me queda una última carta que jugar.

Detrás de Zevie se encendió una luz rosa brillante, y fue entonces que Steven se dio cuenta de la pequeña pero distintiva forma de lápiz de la Flor sobresaliendo de la consola que Zevie estaba usando. Todos los Pokémon reunidos gritaron y cayeron al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y convulsionando mientras varias partículas de energía escapaban de sus cuerpos para ser absorbidas por la Flor. Los Pokémon trataron de atacar la máquina, pero la absorción fue demasiado fuerte e intensa, y ninguna de ellos logró oponer resistencia. Ni siquiera los Pokémon del propio Zevie se salvaron del dolor, y sus ya de por sí fatigados cuerpos perdieron todavía más energía por la Flor. Era una vista aterradora, y ninguno de ellos podía detenerla. Y todo el tiempo Zevie se veía absolutamente lleno de júbilo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Así mismo! ¡Reúne más energía! ¡Reúnela toda! – gritó mientras alzaba los brazos y observaba a los Pokémon caídos y sufriendo. Luego de echar una mirada a su propio equipo, Steven se mordió los labios y frunció el cejo. Apretó los puños y miró desafiante a su enemigo.

\- ¡Metagross, usa…! – Un sonido metálico lo interrumpió, y a Steven por poco se le van los ojos al ver a su compañero variocolor cayendo al suelo. – ¡Metagross!

Soltando un fuerte "tch", el líder del Equipo Zenith levantó el dedo y movió de lado a lado.

\- Es inútil. Tu compañía creó la flor, debes saber muy bien el efecto que tiene en los Pokémon.

\- ¡Detente, Zevie! ¡Vas a…!

\- Las vidas de estos Pokémon son un sacrificio aceptable por un mejor futuro. – La sonrisa del hombre se volvió aún más amplia al ver un indicador en la consola. – Pero no te preocupes, eso no será necesario. Ya alcancé la cuota necesaria.

Sin temer oposición, Zevie caminó tranquilamente hacia la consola, presionando algunas teclas con increíble tranquilidad.

\- Ningún Campeón, dracónido ni nadie más detendrá las ambiciones del Equipo Zenith. – Presionó la tecla Enter, y volvió a encarar a la audiencia con una sonrisa sincera. – Mi sueño era llevar a este mundo a una nueva era de paz, pero si eso no podrá ser, solo necesito erradicar todo lo que está mal con este mundo. Esa es la forma más rápida y eficiente de resolver los problemas de nuestro planeta, y de asegurar un nuevo camino hacia el futuro.

\- No eres el primero que intenta algo como esto, y ninguno de los que te precedieron triunfó. – dijo Steven mirándolo desafiante. Zevie simplemente se rio alegremente.

\- Entonces me alegra ser el primero. – El científico desvió su atención hacia la Flor, casi maravillado por ella. Y entonces, su atención se volvió a Steven, cruzando los brazos detrás de su espalda. – Sabes, la Energía Infinita puede ser un desafío para manejarla al principio, pero en el momento en que entiendes sus propiedades internas, es sorprendentemente fácil moldearla a tus necesidades, especialmente cuando tienes una excelente fuente de poder como el Monte Chimney para trabajar en ella. Y el pergamino dracónido me ayudó a entender cómo utilizar el Megalito de manera eficiente. – Se puso a tocar la consola, y sonrió al ver el dispositivo de cristal. – Y está todo programado aquí, en esta pequeña Flor.

Con otra carcajada, Zevie presionó el botón de nuevo, y la absorción cesó inmediatamente: todos los Pokémon cayeron al suelo, muchos de ellos sin energía, algunos de ellos desafiantes, pero por fortuna todos ellos seguían con vida. Sin embargo, la alegría de eso duró poco, pues Zevie agarró la Flor y la hundió más dentro de la máquina. Toda la consola se iluminó, justo cuando el Megalito adoptó un brillo esmeralda todavía mayor que antes.

\- ¡Álzate, Megalito! – gritó el científico alzando ambas manos. – ¡Revela tu verdadera forma!

El Megalito comenzó a brillar de nuevo y un enorme estallido de energía brotó de él. La cegadora luz verde forzó a todos a cubrirse los ojos. Incluso con eso, sin embargo, Steven y los otros trataron de ver lo que sucedía, especialmente al escuchar el tubo de vidrio rompiéndose y ver como el fragmento de Megalito alzarse en el aire. Era difícil ver las formas de las cosas en la luz, pero la Energía Infinita irradiando de la roca era palpable y se sentía a varios metros de distancia. Podía ver la roca destrozarse y dividirse bajo la presión de la energía, solo para que sus componentes se volvieran más lisos y alargados, varias rocas comenzaban a transfigurarse para formar un rostro que tenía una forma cruda que recordaba a la letra Delta. Hasta para un entusiasta de las rocas, eso no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto, y aun así, era demasiado familiar para algo que había visto en leyendas, cuentos de hadas y los pergaminos de los dracónidos.

Zinnia, la anciana y los demás dracónidos parecieron entenderlo también, pues sus miradas cambiaron de confusas a horrorizadas. Sawyer se paró justo detrás del Campeón, como si buscara protección. Alrededor de ellos, incluso sus Pokémon caídos y debilitados observaban con miedo. Y mientras tanto, Steven volvió a observar como el Megalito cambiaba de forma y se volvía más claro, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el Campeón sintió genuino terror.

Y entonces, la luz se deshizo, y una abominación rocosa flotante surgió en la cruda forma del Lord Dragón en su forma Mega Evolucionada alzándose sobre el cráter del Monte Chimney. Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar una palabra mientras la mala copia de Mega Rayquaza continuaba flotando sobre ellos, con sus pupilas rubí escaneando el área debajo hasta que se fijó en los dracónidos y los dos sootopolitanos. La sonrisa de Zevie se volvió aún más grande mientras contemplaba su creación, antes que su mirada se desviara hacia sus adversarios.

\- Destruye todo en tu camino.

Los ojos de piedra roja emitieron un resplandor poco después, y después de eso varios hilos de energía salieron disparados del Megalito y directo hacia sus enemigos. Metagross y varios Altarias sacaron sus escudos de Protección tan rápido como pudieron, pero los hilos los atravesaron fragmentándolos e impactando contra el suelo. Todo mundo quedó esparcido por el impacto, y salieron despedidos por todo el lugar mientras el Megalito pulsaba de verde de nuevo, y múltiples hilos de energía se extendieron desde allí y hacia el suelo debajo.

Steven no fue capaz de procesar claramente lo que estaba pasando mientras recuperaba a sus Pokémon a excepción del todavía capaz de combatir Metagross, mientras su leal compañero mantenía las Protecciones levantadas y disparaba rayos de Cañón Destello. A su alrededor había una masa de hilos brotando erráticamente por todo el lugar, fuese del suelo o del cielo, mientras varios otros dracónidos salían huyendo del inminente desastre. Unos cuantos de ellos trataron de quedarse a pelear, solo para que los hilos penetraran sus defensas y acabaran con sus Pokémon, atrapándolos y amarrándolos a ellos y a sus entrenadores, bloqueándoles el camino o golpeándolos peligrosamente cerca de la lava. Era un absoluto infierno, y con cada pulso del Megalito, el ser parecía volverse más impredecible. Gritos y chillidos resonaban por todos lados, y cualquier intento de una ofensiva era derribado en un instante.

Steven Stone había viajado por todo lo ancho y largo de la región de Hoenn y más allá, y a estas alturas había pocas cosas que podrían sorprenderlo, habiendo combatido con casi cualquier Pokémon que pudo por el camino. Pero esa cosa era diferente: no era un Pokémon, era una monstruosidad, y no podía ver debilidades que pudiese explotarle. Y todo el rato, el líder del Equipo Zenith era quien se reiría al último.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Campeón de la región Hoenn? ¿Vas a seguir con tus tonterías idealistas ahora? – preguntó Zevie, con su arrogante sonrisa subrayando su recobrada ventaja.

Steven no tenía ninguna réplica, y varios hilos de energía salieron disparados hacia él, apenas detenidos por un oportuno Puño Bala mientras el Campeón de Hoenn se agachaba para evitar los ataques.

\- ¡Solo ríndete! ¡Yo gané, Steven! ¡YO GANÉ! – Zevie continuaba riéndose como loco, ebrio de poder mientras el Megalito pulsaba de nuevo, más verde y brillante que nunca.

Steven deseaba tener una respuesta ingeniosa, algo que le probara que se equivocaba, pero realmente no tenía nada. Ninguno de los golpes de Metagross podía hacer más que desviar los hilos lejos de ellos, Protección solo funcionaba la mitad del tiempo, y Cañón Destello no podía ni hacerle un rasguño a la piel rocosa del falso Mega Rayquaza, mientras comenzaba a elevarse por todo el cráter en un círculo, más y más hilos brotaban para unirse al caos. Y todo el rato, Steven podía ver que su mejor amigo solo seguía en pie por pura determinación.

\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica! – ordenó Steven y el contorno azul detuvo un hilo antes que pudiera atravesarle el cráneo y amarrarlo con otro. Desafortunadamente solo fue algo temporal, pues los hilos se desenredaron y volvieron a viajar hacia él y tras cualquier otro objetivo que pudieran alcanzar.

\- Es inútil, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra el poder del Megalito. ¡Tú serás la prueba inicial para la gloria del Equipo Zenith, y ya no podrás detenernos!

Steven deseaba poder volver y arrojar a Zevie contra el suelo, pero al ver que varios hilos bloqueaban su camino, sabiamente decidió no intentarlo. Sin embargo, eso y los repetidos fanfarroneos de Zevie solo hicieron más aparente la realidad de la situación. El Equipo Zenith había ganado, y no había nada que pudiera deshacer ese hecho.

La realidad simplemente se enterró más en el Campeón al ocultarse tras una roca lejos del conflicto, permitiéndose tomar algunos respiros y volver a enfocarse. Mientras espiaba el campo de batalla, algunas de sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas mientras el océano de hilos continuaba golpeando a los dracónidos, que solo podían huir por sus vidas. Lo que antes había sido un pequeño ejército capaz de enfrentarse a varios soldados del Equipo Zenith ahora había quedado reducido a gente que huía despavorida incapaz de hacer nada. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, él estaba en el mismo bote que ellos. Se atrevió a darle una mirada a la abominación que volaba sobre ellos. ¿Todavía sería un Megalito, o sería un Pokémon ahora? ¿Tendría vida propia? ¿Sería capaz de usar movimientos reales? ¿Cuáles serían sus tipos, si ere era el caso? Tenía demasiadas preguntas, y solo había una respuesta: era peligroso, una verdadera fuerza de la naturaleza, y ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para enfrentársele.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Steven y Metagross recuperaron la atención mientras volteaban hacia un lado, encontrándose el rostro familiar de la anciana observándolo. Se veía agotada, pero mejor de lo que esperaría.

\- Eso creo. – El Campeón se frotó la frente, y exhaló.

La anciana dio una breve sonrisa, aunque la situación no le permitió mantenerla por mucho tiempo. Steven miró hacia el otro lado, y vio a Zinnia mirando arriba mientras dirigía a su Mega Salamence contra los hilos que se acercaban.

\- ¡Garra Dragón! ¡Mantén esos hilos alejados!

Su Pokémon Mega Evolucionado obedeció, cortando y tajando todos los hilos que se deslizaban hacia él con sus garras entrenadas, con el ocasional ataque de Mordida y Colmillo de Fuego cuando se acercaban demasiado. El valiente esfuerzo del Pokémon Dragón les estaba dando algo de respiro, pero si seguía igual que Metagross, probablemente ya estaba al borde de caer.

Zinnia presionó su espalda contra la roca y se pasó una mano por su cabellera negra mientras su Pokémon compañero continuaba la batalla solo. Por primera vez desde que comenzó la aventura, Steven podía ver que la cronista estaba muy lejos de su usual personalidad agresiva y llena de confianza.

\- Estamos acabados. – dijo mientras se volvía hacia Steven y la anciana. – Este es un enemigo que ni los Pokémon de las leyendas de Hoenn pudieron derrotar, usando el mismo poder que posee el Lord Dragón.

Steven recordó las palabras de Zevie sobre lo maleable de la Energía Infinita, y se imaginó que habría estado pasando su tiempo tratando de obtener el mismo tipo de energía que Mega Rayquaza irradiaba. Eso ciertamente explicaría el por qué necesitaba la Flor y el pergamino de los dracónidos. El Campeón entrecerró los ojos y miró a las mujeres dracónidas, dándole luego otra mirada hacia el horror que había encima de ellos.

\- Habían dicho que el Megalito siempre anda en busca de otras fuentes de energía. ¿Entonces por qué sigue aquí? – les preguntó.

\- Probablemente sea algo que hizo Zevie. – dijo la anciana mirando hacia el cielo. – Tuvimos una conversación sobre esto, hace años. Zevie tenía interés en ver si el Megalito podría verse atraído hacia sí mismo con una distribución cuidadosa de lo que ustedes llaman Energía Infinita. Asumo que debe haber hecho algo como eso, y esa es la razón por la que necesitaba todas esas máquinas. Probablemente podría redirigir el Megalito hacia donde quisiera ir si tuviera más fuentes de energía a las cuales atraerlo también.

Steven observó la máquina todavía funcional y el contenedor de vidrio roto a varios metros de ellos. Definitivamente sonaba como algo que haría Zevie, y tuvo éxito en ello. Otro pulso verde bañó el área con su resplandor, y el Campeón frunció el cejo mientras tragaba saliva.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? – preguntó. La respuesta de Zinnia fue una risa amarga y una negación con la cabeza.

\- Nada. Absolutamente nada.

\- No puedes hablar en serio…

\- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¡No todos somos idealistas estúpidos como tú! – gruñó Zinnia, apretando los puños y enseñando los dientes. – ¡Esta es una amenaza que el Lord Dragón en persona solo pudo sellar y no derrotar! ¡Nuestra única esperanza ahora es rezar por su venida y esperarla!

Esta no era la misma Zinnia que sacaba retóricas llenas de odio y constantemente lo insultaba a él y a todos los descendientes de los sootopolitanos; era una Zinnia que acababa de ver al monstruo de sus leyendas y sabía que no tenía sentido pelear contra él. Steven miró al Megalito con forma de Mega Rayquaza, y no pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente pequeño e impotente. Era un objeto de inimaginable poder bajo el control de su peor enemigo, cuya única oposición era uno de los Pokémon Legendario de eones de edad. Y a juzgar por las leyendas que conocía sobre ellos, nada le aseguraba que acudirían en su ayuda. Solo podían mantener la esperanza y encomendarse a los cielos, mientras Zevie tenía en sus manos una de las armas más poderosas en el mundo sobre sus cabezas.

Pero por todas las cosas que Steven Stone era, "paciente" definitivamente no era una de ellas. Él era el Campeón de Hoenn, y protegerla era su deber. No podía permitir que nadie liberara semejante terror en su región ni en el mundo. Así, se volvió a poner de pie, desempolvándose su traje y mirando hacia el cielo con determinación renovada. Junto a él, su Mega Metagross flotaba de nuevo, agotado y cansado, pero no menos dispuesto a pelear una vez más.

\- Lo lamento, pero no he peleado tanto solo para perder al último segundo. Y definitivamente no me voy a quedar esperando a que venga a salvarnos un milagro. – Se permitió una sonrisa llena de confianza. – Encontraré una forma de destruirlo.

Zinnia ensanchó los ojos mientras su quijada se quedaba colgada, mientras la anciana se veía más intrigada por su declaración.

\- ¿Estás demente? – Zinnia apenas contuvo un gruñido de desprecio mientras señalaba la monstruosidad voladora. – ¡Solo el Lord Dragón puede destruir esa cosa! ¡Eso dicen nuestros pergaminos!

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguar si eso es cierto. – Steven no retrocedió mientras volvía a mirar hacia arriba. Zinnia no tenía respuesta, solo resopló y miró al otro lado.

\- Eres una causa perdida, sootopolitano.

Steven solo se rio ligeramente, pero rápidamente se enfocó en el Megalito, tratando de entender más sobre él, para descubrir una abertura, encontrar algo que pudieran hacer mientras la bestia seguía esparciendo sus hilos por todo el lugar impunemente. Cualquier punto débil que tuviera definitivamente estaba bien oculto, incluso con esos arriesgados movimientos y las constantes pulsaciones verdes. Pero entonces, un grito llamó su atención.

\- ¡Esto es todo! ¡Ya has insultado demasiado la forma del Lord Dragón!

Steven volvió a recuperar su atención y se volvió al lado izquierdo, y vio con confusión al niño dracónido, Ryuga, corriendo de cabeza hacia algunos hilos seguido con su Swablu. O al menos eso intentó, hasta que una mano lo agarró de la camiseta, asustándolo a él y a su Pokémon.

\- ¡No seas imprudente! ¡Tenemos que alejarnos más! – le dijo Sawyer, dándole una mirada seria antes de que volviera a tratar de correr hacia allá, hacia el Megalito, con Beldum y Bagon detrás.

Y entonces, varios hilos brotaron violentamente desde el suelo, rodeando a los dos niños y lanzándose contra ellos. Steven se congeló por un segundo, y de inmediato saltó sobre Metagross sin pensarlo ni dar órdenes, y ambos salieron disparados hacia ellos. Pudo oír a varios otros a su alrededor alzándose, solo para que cayera sobre ellos una lluvia de Draco Meteoro. Steven le dio las gracias mentalmente a Zinnia mientras se enfocaba de vuelta en los chicos y los hilos a su alrededor mientras se les venían encima, con los tres Pokémon listos para defender a sus entrenadores.

\- ¡Golpe Meteórico! – ordenó Steven, y destruyó un hilo con cada uno de sus miembros, solo para que surgieran igual cantidad a su alrededor. Steven alzó una mano hacia arriba en respuesta. – ¡Protección!

El escudo verde apareció justo a tiempo para que los hilos cayeran encima de él, tratando de atravesarlo por la fuerza. Steven frunció el cejo mientras se volteaba a ver a Sawyer y Ryuga.

\- ¡Vamos, rápido!

Ni Sawyer ni Ryuga necesitaron escuchar dos veces la orden, y de inmediato se montaron en Metagross, justo cuando la Protección a su alrededor se derrumbó. El as de Steven trató de desviarse del camino, solo para que varios de los hilos se hundieran directo en el costado de Metagross. El Pokémon Psíquico/Acero se revolcó en el suelo mientras Steven agarraba a los dos chicos y rodaba por el suelo con ellos, todo mientras más hilos seguían brotando y lloviendo por todo el lugar. Steven contuvo el aliento hasta que una gran roca detuvo su rodada, y presionó su espalda sobre ella. Su primera preocupación estaba en los chicos a los que acababa de proteger, y suspiró de alivio de ver que estaban un poco agitados pero no estaban heridos. Luego miró al frente y vio a Metagross escapando de unos cuantos hilos y destruyéndolos con un bien dirigido Cañón Destello, para luego girar y cargar contra cualquier látigo que saliera del Megalito, mientras Zinnia y otros pocos dracónidos trataban desesperadamente de contenerlos. Dirigió la mirada hacia los chicos que sujetaba en sus manos, aliviado pero severo.

\- ¿En qué estaban pensando?

\- ¡Estábamos tratando de llegar con el Megalito! ¡Podemos destruirlo! – gritó Ryuga, librándose de las manos de Steven y frunciendo el cejo.

\- ¿Pueden? – Steven arqueó una ceja.

\- ¡Sí! – Ryuga sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a Sawyer mientras Steven lo soltaba. – ¡Sí! ¡El genio aquí tiene un plan para lograrlo!

La curiosidad de Steven se hizo aun mayor al volver a voltear a ver a Sawyer, mientras el estudiante sonreía tímidamente y miraba hacia el cielo, pero su sonrisa se tornó en un cejo fruncido al ver la consola de Zevie, mientras el científico estaba de pie junto a ella triunfante.

\- Creí que podríamos, pero ya no estoy tan seguro. – Sawyer tragó saliva y volteó a ver a Steven, rascándose la nuca. – Pensé que podríamos ir hasta allá y apagarla, tiene que tener una fuente de poder. Pero hay demasiados hilos, y el líder del Equipo Zenith está ahí, y yo… no sé qué hacer.

La mirada de Sawyer se fijó en el suelo, pero incluso con lo cabizbajo que se veía, Steven no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo por él y Ryuga. Incluso aunque solo fueran niños, aunque estuvieran superados totalmente y tuvieran poco que ver con el conflicto a la mano, todavía trataban de ayudar. A pesar de la preocupación y los regaños que eso podría acarrear, Steven se alegró de ver tanta determinación de parte de ellos. De cierto modo casi les tenía envidia.

Y entonces, las palabras de Sawyer de pronto hicieron mella en él, al igual que las de Zevie, y algunas cosas que había visto en el desastre de hilos del Megalito. Un plan comenzó a formarse, y el Campeón de Hoenn sonrió al darse cuenta que las piezas iban encajando, mirando de nuevo hacia los chicos.

\- Díganme, ¿ustedes causaron una avalancha de rocas y derrotaron a Carly y Taylor, correcto?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Nadie puede con nuestro trabajo de equipo! – Ryuga le dio un puñetazo al cielo mientras agarraba a Sawyer por el hombro, sonriéndole ampliamente al Campeón. A pesar de sentir algo de vergüenza, Sawyer asintió mientras se rascaba la nuca. Steven sonrió aún más.

\- Ya sé lo que tenemos que hacer. ¿Puedo contar con su ayuda para eso?

\- ¡Claro! – Sawyer sonrió y asintió de inmediato.

Steven casi se rio ante eso. Era bueno saber que contaba con la siguiente generación. Sin más preámbulo, el Campeón se aclaró la garganta y explicó su plan, mientras el Megalito seguía haciendo desastre a su alrededor.

…

El caos todavía continuaba para cuando Steven tomó vuelo sobre Metagross de nuevo hacia el Megalito: Zinnia había saltado sobre su Mega Salamence para guiarlo en batalla directamente, pero aparte de ella solo unos pocos dracónidos parecían tener la voluntad y la fuerza para seguir peleando, con muchos más a merced de los hilos o forzados a la defensiva, y los números de combatientes activos disminuían mientras los hilos se incrementaban.

Steven trató de no pensar en cómo sus números iban bajando mientras revisaba a su Metagross. Incluso después de usar su último Restaura Todo su compañero tenía problemas para mantener el paso, especialmente ya que más y más hilos seguían brotando, encima y debajo de él y de Steven. Pero el Campeón y su compañero estaban más que bien entrenados para combatir y redirigir los hilos, y podrían acercarse rápidamente al Megalito Mega Rayquaza. Entre más se acercaba Steven, más grande y peligrosa se sentía la abominación, pero no podía permitirse dudar en aquel momento.

\- ¡Fuerza Psíquica! – gritó, y Metagross enredó varios hilos entre sí con pura energía mental sacándolos del camino mientras seguían acercándose, más y más hacia la fuente de todo.

Desde la seguridad de su parte del campo de batalla, Zevie se rio y observó cómo Steven continuaba volando hacia su creación.

\- ¡Es inútil! ¡No hay nada que pueda destruir el Megalito! ¡Mi plan no tiene ningún hueco que puedas utilizar! ¡La única razón por la que estás vivo es porque te necesito para probar lo eficiente de mi creación!

Steven ignoró las fanfarrias de victoria de Zevie para enfocarse en el verdadero problema. El Megalito continuaba pulsando y moviéndose de manera errática en un patrón de zigzag, sin haber abandonado la cima del Monte Chimney mientras continuaba haciendo brotar látigos en un patrón impredecible. Al ver todo lo que tenía y con un Metagross mucho más sano que antes, Steven pudo sonreír genuinamente contra el líder del Equipo Zenith, incluso aunque la mayoría de los látigos se redirigían hacia sí mismos.

\- Si esa cosa solo puede emitir esos látigos, no será difícil lidiar con ella. – sonrió Steven chasqueando los dedos.

Los ojos de Metagross brillaron de un tono azulado más brillante que antes, y todos los látigos se detuvieron. Visiblemente estresado, Metagross a pesar de todo las amarró juntas formando nudos fuertes y los empujó de regreso al Megalito, con suficiente fuerza para hacer retroceder a la abominación unos pocos centímetros. No bastó para detenerla, sin embargo, y más látigos brotaron y salieron disparados hacia él desde todas las direcciones.

\- ¡De nuevo! – Con una oportuna Protección y algunos creativos tirones psíquicos, Metagross se las arregló para deslizarse fuera del agarre de los látigos antes de que lo atraparan, y luego los arrojó de vuelta hacia el Megalito. El falso legendario no retrocedió, y más de ellas siguieron brotando. Los ojos de Metagross volvieron a brillar.

\- ¿Qué, es que te vas a quedar ahí a jugar a atrapadas? Me decepcionas, Steven. – Zevie sacudió la cabeza, y su sonrisa arrogante se hizo aún más grande. Mientras se rodaban hacia un lado, y Metagross alejaba algunas lianas con Golpe Meteórico, Steven frunció el cejo.

\- No tanto como tú a mí. Planeaste esto por años, ¿y no conseguiste sino poco más que un Látigo Cepa glorificado?

\- Esa es solo la forma básica de ataque del Megalito. – dijo Zevie arremangándose su bata de nuevo, revelando su brazalete con botones. – Pero ya que me lo preguntaste… tal vez necesito mostrarte de lo que realmente es capaz el Megalito.

Zevie presionó otro botón, y la ofensiva del Megalito se detuvo en un instante. Y entonces, la boca de la réplica de Rayquaza se abrió, liberando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que sacudió el aire alrededor de Steven. Metagross salió despedido mientras el Campeón se sujetaba fuertemente de su as, hasta que el Pokémon Mega Evolucionado hundía sus muchos miembros en una roca, arañándola pero logrando soportar junto con su entrenador la tormenta inminente, incluso aunque se volvía más intensa y los forzaba a permanecer donde estaban.

\- Rayquaza es el Guardián de los Cielos, y me aseguré de manipular la Energía Infinita para que estuviera tan cerca de su lectura de energía como era posible. Los relatos en el pergamino dracónido me ayudaron mucho aquí. – Zevie se ajustó sus gafas protectoras mientras observaba a los indefensos Steven y Metagross mientras seguían en su forcejeo. – Siendo así, esta belleza puede manipular las corrientes de aire con la misma fuerza que el verdadero. Y me aseguré de ponerle el toque final. – Y dicho esto, Zevie chasqueó sus dedos. – Megalito, Dragón Ascendiente.

Steven se congeló por un segundo mientras el Mega Rayquaza artificial se envolvía en energía verde y se erguía hacia atrás, echando energía a través de las rocas mientras pulsaba en luz esmeralda una vez más, y luego se impulsó hacia adelante liberando una cantidad enorme de poder. Los ojos de Metagross brillaron de azul mientras el contorno de la Fuerza Psíquica intentaba contener al Megalito, solo para que la abominación atravesara la energía psíquica con más fuerza.

\- ¡Cañón Destello! – ordenó Steven, y Metagross imprimió tanto poder como pudo en su rayo metálico mientras viajaba hacia el Megalito y ralentizaba su carrera. Metagross puso aún más fuerza mientras la distancia se acortaba. Pero a pesar del valiente esfuerzo de Metagross, el Megalito resultó ser más fuerte, y el Campeón y su compañero salían despedidos con el poder total de Dragón Ascendiente. Mientras se sujetaba del cuerpo de Metagross mientras volaban por el aire, Steven tuvo un respingo al oír el grito de dolor de Metagross, un dolor que no había oído de él en años.

Trataron de enderezarse, solo para que el Megalito lanzara una corriente de aire que los arrojó todavía más lejos. Varios látigos salieron disparados del Megalito y agarraron cada uno de los miembros de Metagross, y lo empujaron contra el suelo con toda su fuerza. Metagross se estrelló contra el suelo rocoso una, y otra, y otra vez. Steven perdió el agarre con su compañero y cayó a buena distancia atravesando las rocas, mientras el Megalito continuaba arrojándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Steven ensanchó los ojos mientras su Pokémon trataba de liberarse de sus ataduras, apenas logrando soltarse y encarando los látigos por sí solo, con éxito limitado. Y todo el tiempo, Zevie seguía riéndose mientras él y Steven volvían a fijar las miradas entre ellos.

\- Dragón Ascendiente, el movimiento tipo Volador definitivo, que solo Rayquaza conoce. Y yo pude replicarlo. – El pecho se le inflaba de orgullo a Zevie, y el científico colocó una mano sobre su corazón. – He logrado dominar la energía de la vida misma, y la he usado para crear mi propio legendario. Puedes intentar todo lo que quieras, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer para detener al Equipo Zenith ahora, mi querido Campeón de la región Hoenn.

Steven no parecía tener una respuesta a eso. Sin embargo, se desempolvó su traje arruinado y rasgado, y sonrió con más confianza de la que había sentido en todo el día.

\- No, sí hay algo que puedo hacer. – dijo cruzando los brazos, adoptando un semblante firme y poderoso. – Puedo mantener la batalla, por el futuro de la región Hoenn.

Zevie frunció el cejo ligeramente, más divertido que preocupado.

\- ¿Todavía crees que puedes lograrlo? ¿Crees que puedes ganar contra el poder de un legendario?

\- No me voy a engañar creyendo que puedo ganar. – Steven alcanzó a ver por un lado a Metagross desintegrando varios látigos con Cañón Destello y haciendo girar una corriente de aire. – Pero no voy a permitir que todos los demás pierdan.

\- No puedes hacer esto solo. – replicó Zevie burlonamente.

\- Eso es cierto. Pero no estoy solo. – Steven cerró los ojos. – ¿Verdad, Zinnia?

Un poderoso Draco Meteoro explotó en una lluvia de fragmentos que llovieron sobre el Megalito, lejos de ser suficiente para hacerlo retroceder pero más que suficiente para atrapar su atención. La atención de todos los dracónidos se enfocó en la mujer que volaba sobre su Mega Salamence, con una sonrisa llena de confianza y casi ferocidad. Luego observó a los otros miembros de su tribu mientras intentaban mantener al Megalito a raya, antes de levantar su brazo.

\- ¡Dracónidos, la hora ha llegado! ¡El sootopolitano ha peleado la batalla por nosotros, pero es tiempo de que hagamos nuestra parte en ella! ¡Enfrentamos a una mala imitación de nuestro Lord Dragón, un insulto a todo en lo que creemos, creado por nuestros propios pergaminos! ¡Entiendo que estén asustados, pero los dracónidos somos guerreros, y los verdaderos guerreros no se rinden hasta que ganen la batalla o perezcan! ¡Así lo digo yo, Zinnia, su cronista! – Su mirada se tornó de acero, y su Salamence preparó una Garra Dragón. – ¿Van a pelear junto a mí, o van a huir como cobardes?

Ninguno de los dracónidos titubeó. Todos, ya estuvieran caídos o siguieran peleando, dejaron salir un penetrante grito de guerra y se unieron a la batalla contra el Megalito con determinación renovada, con varios Pokémon Dragones y Metagross luchando como uno solo enfrentándose al aire y a los látigos para contener al Megalito. Incluso en la cara del enorme poder que usaba el legendario artificial, ninguno de los guerreros o sus Pokémon retrocedía, conteniendo los hilos en su lugar y lanzando ataques por el aire, en un caótico y poderoso intercambio de movimientos por ambos lados. Y mientras la batalla continuaba, ambos, Steven y Zevie observaban desde el suelo mientras los dracónidos continuaban peleando como hombres y mujeres poseídos, antes de volver a fijar las miradas entre ellos.

\- Tengo que decirlo, estoy impresionado. Durante toda esta batalla, realmente pude ver lo motivados que están para detenerme tú y tu pequeño ejército. Puedo respetar esa determinación. – Zevie se ajustó las gafas, aunque había sinceridad en su tono. Y entonces, volvió a sonreír. – Casi me siento mal por lo inútil que es tu resistencia.

\- Mientras sigamos de pie y podamos pelear, no puedes contar esto como una victoria, Zevie. – dijo Steven dando un paso al frente, con una mirada de hielo.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? No has podido ni hacerle un rasguño al Megalito. Todavía está lleno de Energía Infinita, y puede usar más de cien Dragones Ascendientes si quisiera hacerlo. – Se tocó el brazalete de manera juguetona, antes de admirar su obra maestra. Luego volteó a ver a Steven, con seriedad en los ojos. – Con un arma como esta en mis manos, todos tendrán que atender a razones y podré destruir a cualquier oposición. Forzaré a que haya paz en el futuro de todos. ¿Por qué intentas detenernos? Ya sabes que solo intentamos hacer el bien.

\- Hacer el bien en tus propios términos. – Apretando sus puños, Steven tomó una mirada de acero, más aguda que nunca. – Este mundo no es perfecto de ninguna manera, y cometer errores es parte de la naturaleza humana. Pero incluso entonces, siempre nos levantamos ante las adversidades, hacemos del mundo un lugar mejor, y le pasamos el testigo a la siguiente generación para que mejoren las cosas donde nosotros no lo logramos. Será un camino lento, y seguro habrá muchos errores y obstáculos en el camino, pero sé que juntos podemos superar esto y llegar a un mejor mañana con nuestros méritos, sin coerciones ni forzando a la gente a seguir una sola visión. Iremos por ese camino juntos, y no dejaremos que la gente como tú dicte cuál debe ser ese camino.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas detenerme? – preguntó Zevie tan desafiante como siempre mientras el Megalito resistía cada golpe. Mientras los dracónidos volvían a atacar, Steven dio una breve sonrisa.

\- Con ayuda de la siguiente generación.

Zevie arqueó una ceja, y entonces alguien lo empujó haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo. El científico trató de volver a levantarse, solo para que un pie le diera en la cara. Encima de él, un alegre niño dracónido se reía de él con la expresión más estúpida que podía hacer, mientras el resto de los suyos continuaba con su asalto.

\- ¡Por fin! ¡No podía esperar a que cerraras tu bocota! – dijo Ryuga, presionando su pie sobre la mejilla de Zevie para rematarlo mientras se le paraba encima.

Steven apenas pudo suprimir una risa, y Zevie le devolvió la mirada con rabia. Tratar de mantener su atención desviada con el ataque en el Megalito y su discusión resultó ser un poco más difícil de lo esperado, pero el resultado era todo lo que importaba. El científico trató de sacudirse a Ryuga de encima, y el chico frunció el cejo.

\- ¡Swablu, Ráfaga!

El compañero de Ryuga voló desde atrás, agitando las alas y liberando un viento lo bastante fuerte para derribar de nuevo a Zevie. Ryuga tomó su oportunidad para mantenerlo en el suelo, con Swablu listo para otra Ráfaga si era necesario. Zevie continuó sacudiéndose de encima al dracónido, hasta que vio a Sawyer saliendo de su escondite y empezando a presionar teclas y revisar información en la consola. El científico se quedó pálido y con la sangre helada.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – preguntó Zevie, con su tono más tembloroso de lo que había estado hasta entonces. Sawyer solamente sonrió y volteó a verlo, con Bagon y Beldum llegando cerca del chico.

\- La salida de energía de la Flor no es lo bastante fuerte, incluso aunque la presionen hasta el límite y se redistribuya apropiadamente, ¿correcto? Asumo que es algo como eso. – Revisó la data en la consola de nuevo, y luego el Megalito bajo la lluvia de ataques de los dracónidos. – Si eso es verdad y no puede sostener al Megalito de manera uniforme, entonces por eso se mueve de manera tan errática. La Flor es la única cosa que lo mantiene estable, enviando la energía a través de esta máquina, ¿verdad?

La cara de Zevie perdió todo su color, mientras Sawyer presionaba unas cuantas teclas más y reveló la Flor nuevamente. Y entonces, el chico retrocedió y señaló a la consola con determinación.

\- ¡Bagon, Beldum, adelante!

Todo pasó en un segundo; un Pulso Dragón y un Cabezazo Zen, y la Flor voló en mil pedacitos, a la vez que la consola quedaba destrozada bajo los ataques de los Pokémon, y los ojos de Zevie casi se salían. Chispas volaron por los alrededores, y el Megalito inmediatamente se detuvo.

Y entonces volvió a ponerse activo. Partes aleatorias del cuerpo del falso legendario se iluminaron y se oscurecieron en un show casi epiléptico de luces color esmeralda. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de manera errática por todos lados, y haciendo brotar y desaparecer látigos en puntos al azar, como si la abominación no supiera qué hacer ahora. Era una visión bizarra y perturbadora, pero todos sabían qué hacer. Zinnia y Steven intercambiaron miradas, y posteriormente lo hicieron Steven y Metagross antes que el Campeón de Hoenn se aclarara la garganta.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! – dijo Steven, señalando hacia el Megalito Mega Rayquaza. – ¡ATAQUEN!

Y así todos, sin importar su posición, dispararon sus ataques de rayos más potentes desde todas las direcciones, todos convergiendo directo hacia el Megalito. El legendario artificial no pudo levantar una defensa, y los ataques por todo su cuerpo bastaron para empujarlo de regreso hacia el centro arriba del cráter. Su exterior rocoso comenzó a agrietarse, y el brillo verde comenzó a pulsar a través de las grietas, más fuerte y brillante a cada segundo. Steven, Sawyer y los dracónidos no pudieron evitar sonreír y celebrar mientras veían el Megalito lentamente derrumbarse sobre sí mismo. Pero en medio de todo, una voz ahogó todas las demás.

\- ¡No! – gritó Zevie con los ojos salidos y la boca abierta mientras el Megalito parecía a punto de autodestruirse. Su cara se había contorsionado de la desesperación. – ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede terminar así!

Se quitó a Ryuga de encima de un solo empujón antes de salir corriendo de regreso a la consola y empujar a Sawyer lejos de ella como si estuviera poseído, desesperadamente comenzando a presionar los botones en el teclado medio destrozado.

\- ¡Todo el esfuerzo del Equipo Zenith no puede ser por nada! ¡El mundo merece un mejor futuro! – gritó Zevie, golpeando desesperadamente con sus puños las pantallas agrietadas.

Mientras Zevie intentaba salvar su creación y sus planes, todos los dracónidos y Sawyer se alejaron a toda prisa del cráter, listos para marcharse. Steven hizo lo mismo saltando sobre Metagross, pero antes de salir volando, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Zevie, extendiéndole la mano al científico.

\- ¡Zevie, ven con nosotros! ¡Todo está a punto de…!

Una repentina Híper Voz empujó a Steven y a Metagross, y el Campeón se encontró con la mirada furiosa de Zevie, con Altaria y todos sus demás Pokémon uniéndose con expresiones de puro odio.

\- ¡No vas a detenerme, Steven! – gruñó Zevie, amenazándolo con su puño. – ¡Yo ganaré! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡YO GANARÉ!

De pie donde estaba, con el Megalito pulsando con más fuerza que nunca y Zevie de vuelta tratando desesperadamente de hacer funcionar su máquina, con su equipo agotado y golpeado a su lado, Steven no supo qué decirle al hombre. Incluso después de años de pelear uno contra el otro, jamás lo había visto así. Entonces, el Campeón sintió a alguien jalándole el brazo, y se volteó para ver a Zinnia sobre su Mega Salamence mirándolo con el cejo fruncido y enojada.

\- Ya vámonos, sootopolitano. Claramente él no quiere ser salvado.

Steven quiso protestar, pero entonces vino la primera explosión. Eso fue todo lo que él y los otros necesitaron para dar la vuelta y alejarse del cráter tanto como fuera posible. Pero mientras el grupo huía a toda prisa para ponerse a salvo, Steven no pudo evitar dar la vuelta. Las grietas aumentaron más y más hasta que todo el Megalito quedó envuelto en un patrón con forma de telaraña, y en un último estallido de luz, la abominación que el Equipo Zenith había trabajado tan duro para traer a la vida explotó sobre toda la cima del Monte Mt. Chimney, envolviendo a la montaña más alta de Hoenn en una espesa nube de humo.

Y con ello, la guerra contra el Equipo Zenith había llegado a su fin.

…

Mientras todos aterrizaban a buena distancia del cráter del Monte Chimney, nadie supo realmente qué decir. Al saltar fuera de su ahora normal Metagross, Steven miró sin decir palabras a la enorme nube de humo que volaba sobre lo que fue su campo de batalla apenas unos minutos antes, tan grande que cualquiera podría haber pensado que el Monte Chimney iba a entrar en erupción. Trató de ver a través del humo, en busca de cualquier rastro de Zevie y su equipo, pero desde esa distancia era imposible ver nada. Sawyer tragó en seco y se acercó al campeón, mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿Está...?

\- Quisiera poder darte una respuesta concreta. – dijo Steven exhalando. – He visto a Zevie sobrevivir cosas mucho peores que esa. Lo único que sé con certeza es que, al menos por un tiempo, no volveremos a escuchar sobre el Equipo Zenith.

Sawyer se quedó en silencio. Detrás de ellos, los otros dracónidos se les unieron, con la anciana, Zinnia y Ryuga enfrente de todos. La líder dracónida sacudió la cabeza, presionando su bastón.

\- Eso al menos es una victoria. Espero que dondequiera que esté ahora, pueda al menos encontrar la paz.

\- Pues yo espero que sufra. – dijo Zinnia frunciendo el cejo y apretando los puños de rabia. – Perdimos nuestro pergamino sagrado por culpa de él y jamás podremos recuperarlo.

\- ¿Te refieres a este? – preguntó Sawyer, removiendo un rollo de pergamino del bolsillo de su chaleco. – Lo agarré de la máquina, pensé que sería el que estaban buscando.

Zinnia ensanchó los ojos, mientras Ryuga sonreía y corría junto a Sawyer, quitándole el pergamino y revisándolo de cabo a rabo. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande y sin más apretó a Sawyer en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Este es! ¡Muchas gracias, sootopolitano!

Sawyer se sonrojó visiblemente mientras Ryuga continuaba abrazándolo con más fuerza, mientras Beldum, Bagon y Swablu se reían de sus entrenadores. Para alivio de Sawyer el abrazo fue corto, ya que Ryuga se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Oh, es verdad, creo que no me dijiste tu nombre. – Se señaló con el pulgar en el pecho y sonrió con confianza. – ¡Yo soy Ryuga, el más valiente de los guerreros dracónidos! Pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

\- Yo soy Sawyer, y ha sido un honor luchar a tu lado. – dijo Sawyer, riéndose un poco e inclinándose respetuosamente frente al otro chico.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Eres increíble!

Sawyer no pudo más que sonrojarse de nuevo mientras Ryuga continuaba colmándolo de halagos, dándole algunos de vuelta al chico dracónido mientras charlaban felizmente, con sus Pokémon cerca de ellos. Mientras el niño sootopolitano y el dracónido continuaban hablando sin odio ni tensiones entre ambos, Steven y Zinnia los observaban. El Campeón volvió a encarar a la cronista con una mirada ya conocida.

\- A eso era lo que me refería antes, cuando te hablé sobre los niños. – Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en Sawyer y Ryuga. – Creo que sería mejor confiar en que la próxima generación hará un mejor trabajo que nosotros.

Zinnia no respondió de inmediato, hasta que resopló y dejó salir una sonrisa feliz propia, muy raro viniendo de ella.

\- Tal vez. – La sonrisa se desvaneció apenas vino, y Zinnia tomó una expresión mucho más seria, atravesando a Steven con la mirada. – Aunque no me agrade admitirlo, nos ayudaste a recuperar nuestro pergamino, sootopolitano. Si hay algo que podamos hacer para devolverte el favor, solo tienes que decirlo.

Steven se puso las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a sonreír.

\- De hecho, hay una promesa que debo cumplir...

* * *

 _ **Entretanto…**_

Carly respiró profundamente antes de darse la vuelta, viendo el enjambre de soldados descendiendo en su escape del Monte Chimney: tuvieron suerte de que toda la horda de dracónidos escapó para ayudar a Stevie contra Zevie y se olvidaron de asegurarlo, y no podían desperdiciar la oportunidad haciéndose más lentos que el cerebro de un Slowpoke. Trató de no pensar demasiado en la enorme explosión que escucharon, o por qué había tanto humo después de que el Equipo Zenith aparentemente ya había ganado. La Administradora musculosa negó con la cabeza y movió la mano hacia sus soldados.

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que irnos antes que vuelvan por nosotros!

Los soldados no necesitaron escuchar eso dos veces antes de redoblar el paso bajando por el estrecho camino. Después que los últimos soldados del Equipo Zenith atravesaron la ruta de escape, Carly suspiró de alivio. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien todavía no se había ido: su colega Taylor, congelada donde estaba mirando a la cima de la montaña sin decir palabra. Carly frunció el cejo y se fue pisoteando hacia ella, agarrándola del brazo.

\- Taylor, ¿qué diablos estás esperando? ¡Tenemos que huir!

\- ¿Cuál es el punto? El señor Zevie ha fallado, ahora está… – Se volteó a ver a Carly, con la mirada perdida y su expresión derrumbada. – ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora?

Al ver a Taylor así Carly se detuvo. Incluso en sus peores momentos, siempre parecía tener algo de control sobre sus emociones, siempre era la mujer más inteligente en la habitación, y siempre lista para apoyar a Zevie en cualquier cosa que emprendiera con toda la confianza del mundo. Y aun así, ahora…

Carly suspiró y respiró profundamente, y luego agarró a Taylor por los hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

\- Mira, yo no soy buena para dar apoyo emocional y sé que quería mucho al señor Zevie, pero nos las arreglaremos. – Volvió a voltear la mirada al cráter humeante del Monte Chimney. – Aunque Zevie ya no esté, seguiremos siendo parte del Equipo Zenith. Nada se interpondrá en el camino de nuestro sueño por un futuro mejor. – Se volteó a ver a Taylor, tocándole la cabeza suavemente. – Pero para hacerlo, necesitaremos este cerebrito tuyo. ¿Crees que puedas aguantar un poco?

Taylor no respondió al principio, hasta que respiró profundo y se ajustó las gafas. Volvió a enfocarse en Carly, con la mirada triste pero más decidida que nunca.

\- Puedo intentarlo. – dijo apretando los puños y mirando fríamente.

\- Esa es mi Taylor. – Carly le agarró la mano a Taylor con fuerza y le sonrió. – Ahora vámonos. Nada se interpondrá en nuestro camino.

Taylor asintió, y las dos Administradoras del Equipo Zenith corrieron tras sus soldados, siempre listas para continuar con el trabajo que Zevie inició.

* * *

 _ **De vuelta en las Cataratas Meteóricas…**_

En la profundidades de la Aldea Meteórica, Zinnia gruñó al ver la ahora vacía prisión, pues sus cautivos se habían ido con los sootopolitanos para ser juzgados bajo sus reglas. Realmente deseó que hubieran podido ejecutarlos antes, pero era una cronista de palabra y después de la ayuda para recuperar el pergamino, podría vivir con la decisión. No muy lejos de ella, la anciana y su hija sonreían y jugaban mientras se le acercaban.

\- Esta fue toda una aventura, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó su abuela.

\- Una en la que desearía no haber participado. – Zinnia rodó los ojos, antes de meterse la mano al bolsillo de sus shorts para sacar el pergamino. – Al menos nuestro legado está a salvo ahora. Espero que no suceda nada más.

La anciana dejó salir una ligera risita, mientras Zinnia se daba la vuelta y caminaba un poco. Tras el altercado con el Equipo Zenith, había muchas cosas que poner en orden, tenía que poner más guardias a vigilar los pergaminos y…

\- Uhm, ¿anciana, cronista?

Zinnia hizo una pausa para voltearse hacia un lado, observando como Ryuga y su Swablu se acercaban lentamente a ella y a su abuela. Parecía bastante menos bullicioso de lo usual, casi tímido mientras se rascaba el brazo. La cronista arqueó una ceja en respuesta.

\- ¿Sí, Ryuga?

\- Bueno, hay algo que quería preguntarles. – El chico se puso una mano en el pecho, mirando seriamente a las dos mujeres mayores. – Cuando tenga edad suficiente, quisiera irme de viaje y ver el mundo más allá de la Aldea Meteórica.

Zinnia abrió los ojos enormes, mientras la anciana se veía más divertida que otra cosa. Aster simplemente las miró con una expresión curiosa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó la cronista, entrecerrando los ojos ante el chico. Ryuga se las arregló para sonreírle y se le encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, es que ese sujeto de ropas raras y Sawyer nos ayudaron, ¿verdad? Creí que todos los sootopolitanos eran malos y nos querían ver muertos, pero ellos no lo son. Quiero ver qué más hay afuera.

Zinnia puso los ojos en rendijas de nuevo al ver que el chico probaba por enésima vez su reputación como el dracónido más testarudo de toda la aldea.

\- Los sootopolitanos nos robaron nuestras tierras sagradas. Si viajas fuera del territorio dracónido, no serás bienvenido.

\- ¡No hay problema, tengo a Swablu conmigo! – El chico le sonrió a su compañero y chocó la mano con su ala, antes de volver a encarar a la cronista y levantar sus puños. – ¡No subestimes al más valiente de los guerreros de la dracónidos!

Zinnia estaba lista para volver a regañarlo, pero su abuela volvió a reírse y se acercó al chico, acariciándole la cabeza alegremente.

\- Si es lo que quieres hacer, no hay problema. Solo asegúrate de estar listo para el viaje que te espera. – le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Ryuga sonrió ante el gesto.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias, anciana! – dijo alzando su puño en el aire, y dándose la vuelta para salir corriendo mientras sonreía con determinación a su Pokémon. – ¡Vámonos, Swablu! ¡Tenemos que volvernos tan fuertes como Sawyer!

Swablu trinó felizmente, y así él y su entrenador corrieron todos emocionados y felices de vuelta a la aldea. Zinnia simplemente se quedó allí sin decir palabra, hasta que su mirada volvió a fijarse en la anciana.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo que le acabas de decir? – preguntó Zinnia, mientras su abuela simplemente levantó a Aster y la abrazó.

\- Solo estoy dejándolo que vea el mundo por sí mismo, y además aunque no le diera mi bendición habría salido corriendo por sí solo. Es muy terco para dejar que lo maten, y a Drakon no le fue tan mal cuando dejó la tribu y regresó años más tarde. – La anciana volvió a sonreír mientras veía a Ryuga, tratando de embestir a Swablu mientras evitaba sus ataques de Ráfaga. – Quizás ese galán tenga razón. Deberíamos confiar en que la siguiente generación hará un mejor trabajo que nosotros.

\- Los sootopolitanos siguen siendo nuestros enemigos. – dijo Zinnia con la mirada aún más fría. – No podemos permitir que nuestra tribu sufra.

Al oír eso, la anciana dejó a Aster en el suelo y volvió a agarrar su bastón, dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios. Luego encaró de nuevo a la cronista, con más confianza y sabiduría de la que normalmente exhibía.

\- Yo tampoco soy la mayor fanática de los sootopolitanos. Yo misma viví en carne propia las atrocidades que cometieron contra nosotros. – Sus manos apretaron con fuerza su bastón, mientras Aster trataba de jalarla para llamar su atención. – Pero también he visto a miembros de otras aldeas dracónidas e incluso de los nuestros actuar de maneras mucho peores que ningún sootopolitano. Si hay una oportunidad de terminar con las hostilidades entre nuestras gentes, con gusto la tomaré.

\- Estás siendo demasiado indulgente.

\- Y tú demasiado dura, así que creo que ambas tenemos nuestros fallos. – La mirada de la anciana se igualó con la de su nieta. – Me sorprende que tu opinión de los sootopolitanos no haya cambiado al menos un poco.

\- Admito que ese Campeón y el chico que trajo no fueron tan malos, pero los sootopolitanos siguen siendo peligrosos. Ya viste lo que hicieron los miembros del Equipo Zenith. – Zinnia cruzó los brazos y miró al otro lado. – No podemos bajar la guardia solo porque haya algunos pocos sootopolitanos que no son tan malos como el resto.

La anciana solo sacudió la cabeza en respuesta.

\- Sabias palabras, pero en algún momento tendrás que dejar ir ese odio. No puedes arrastrar el dolor por la muerte de Aster para siempre.

Escuchar ese nombre fue suficiente para congelar a Zinnia en sus pasos. La cronista apretó sus puños y atravesó con la mirada a la anciana, mientras su Aster, la segunda Aster, continuaba mirando a sus parientes con confusión. Zinnia sin embargo no les dijo nada, prefiriendo tragarse su respuesta. En vez de eso, volvió a darle la espalda a la anciana, cerró los ojos y no dejó que viera su expresión sombría.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme. Cuida de Aster por mí, ¿quieres? – le pidió sabiendo ya la respuesta. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que su abuela lo haría con gusto. Ella sabía exactamente lo que Zinnia tenía que hacer, después de todo.

La cronista se alejó caminando por un buen rato, hasta que salió del perímetro de la Aldea Meteórica y volvió a la enorme red de cavernas de las Cataratas Meteóricas, donde nadie pudiera verla. Esto era algo que tenía que mantener para sí misma después de todo.

Zinnia frunció el cejo y agarró la Pokébola, observando la tecnología sootopolitana: era útil, sin duda, pero siempre le dejaba un sabor de boca amargo tener que guardar a un Pokémon dentro de ella. La apretó con fuerza y luego la lanzó. La bola golpeó el suelo y en un estallido de luz salió una pequeña Whismur, mirando alrededor con confusión. Zinnia sintió un nudo en el pecho, y tragó saliva. Y luego, la Whismur notó su presencia y corrió a abrazarle la pierna. Una suave y extraña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Zinnia mientras frotaba las orejas del Pokémon, antes de agarrar una pequeña bolsa de su abrigo.

\- Ten, es hora de comer. – le dijo ofreciéndole algunas bayas; la Whismur chilló felizmente y las agarró todas, comiéndoselas en un instante. Mientras observaba a la Whismur, la mente de Zinnia no pudo evitar volver a una escena muy similar que se sentía de hacía una eternidad, antes que todo diera un giro de mal en peor.

…

 _\- ¿No es linda? ¡Voy a llamarla Aster Junior!_

 _\- Pero no es tu hija, ya lo sabes._

 _\- ¿A quién le importa? Es una habitante de la Aldea Meteórica, y es tan dracónida como todos los demás que viven aquí._

 _\- Pues qué buena cronista. ¿Luego qué, quieres que haya paz entre nosotros y los sootopolitanos?_

 _\- Los conflictos son algo que solo buscan los idiotas. Todos vivimos en el mismo mundo, ¿por qué no podemos tratar de llevarnos bien?_

 _\- Tu ingenuidad casi me enfurece._

 _\- Yo veo un futuro brillante enfrente de nosotros, y realmente espero que podamos verlo juntas._

…

Se limpió las lágrimas en la esquina del ojo mientras veía a su Whismur, el último recuerdo que tenía de la vieja Aster. Esa fue una de las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con ella, y una que no podía olvidar incluso después de todos esos años. Apretó los puños, mientras la Whismur se volteaba y alzaba la cabeza.

\- Nadie más terminará como tú, Aster. – se dijo a sí misma endureciendo su mirada. – Me aseguraré de siempre proteger a nuestra tribu como su cronista, sin importar quién sea el enemigo.

* * *

 _ **De regreso en Ciudad Rustboro…**_

Steven respiró profundamente de alivio cuando él y Sawyer finalmente abandonaron la estación de policía de Rustboro: los soldados del Equipo Zenith estaban listos para ser interrogados y encarcelados, y con suerte podrían informarles a las autoridades del paradero del resto del equipo. Completada la tarea, él y Sawyer decidieron tomar el viaje de regreso al cuartel general de la Corporación Devon a pie, para darle al Metagross de Steven un largo y bien merecido descanso. Mientras disfrutaban de las familiares aunque refrescantes vistas de Rustboro, Steven no pudo evitar darle una mirada a Sawyer, en silencio mientras Beldum y el Bagon que insistió en seguirlos a casa caminaban detrás de él.

\- Y bien, ¿qué se siente haber salvado toda la región de Hoenn? – preguntó el Campeón con una amigable sonrisa. Sawyer le sonrió tímidamente, rascándose la nuca algo intranquilo.

\- Estoy feliz, aunque no siento haber ayudado mucho.

\- No te infravalores, ganamos gracias a ti y tu amigo dracónido. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de eso.

La sonrisa de Sawyer se volvió más radiante de lo usual al oír eso, pero entonces algo de culpa vino a su rostro y lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia el suelo.

\- Desearía no haber tenido que destruir la Flor para hacer eso. – suspiró el chico. – Seguía siendo propiedad de la Corporación Devon, no puedo imaginarme lo caro que debió resultar crearla… – dijo el peliverde. Steven solo se encogió de hombros.

\- Siendo honestos, su sola existencia y el haber guardado el prototipo fue lo que causó todo esto en primer lugar. Estoy más que feliz de pensar que se haya ido para siempre. – El Campeón sonrió de manera juguetona. – Aunque me imagino que esto te hará ganar aquella apuesta con tu amigo.

\- Nah, no lo creo. E incluso si me volviera famoso por esto, no sería famoso como entrenador. Aún tengo un largo camino por recorrer para eso. – Sawyer se puso a jugar con la libreta en su mano, y luego les sonrió a Beldum y Bagon. – Pero me alegro por los amigos que hice hoy. Espero que a Ryuga le esté yendo bien.

\- Estoy seguro que sí. – Steven sonrió todavía más. Luego se metió la mano al bolsillo, y sacó una pequeña piedra. – Ten, toma esto. Considéralo un regalo.

Sawyer observó la piedra verde en las manos de Steven, con una hélice color naranja y esmeralda brillándole en el centro. Y entonces las piezas encajaron, y el peliverde se quedó boquiabierto.

\- ¿Esta es...? – preguntó, y Steven asintió.

\- Es una Sceptilita, la Mega Piedra requerida para que un Sceptile pueda Mega Evolucionar. La encontré en una reciente expedición de espeleología. Dijiste que querías un Treecko como tu inicial, ¿correcto?

\- S-sí. – dijo Sawyer, volteando al otro lado avergonzado. – No puedo aceptarla, lo siento.

\- La piedra por sí sola no será suficiente para ganar acceso a la Mega Evolución. Todavía necesitas una Piedra Activadora y lamentablemente no tengo otra de esas. – Steven colocó la Mega Piedra en las manos del chico, manteniéndola allí. – Considérala más un incentivo, algo que potencialmente podrías obtener si trabajas duro por ello.

Sawyer fijó la mirada en la Sceptilita, y luego en Steven antes de tragar en seco.

\- No sé si me la merezco.

\- Tendrás mucho tiempo para ganártela. – Steven volvió a sonreírle a Sawyer dándole ánimos. – Y si logras dominar la Mega Evolución, podrás decir sin lugar a dudas que te has convertido en un gran entrenador.

Aquellas palabras parecieron finalmente romper las dudas de Sawyer, y el chico observó la piedra brillante de nuevo. El joven estudiante sonrió y se la metió al bolsillo, haciéndole una cortés y respetuosa reverencia a Steven.

\- Gracias, señor Stone. – Se puso la mano sobre el pecho, sonriendo con orgullo. – Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por completar mis estudios y convertirme en un gran entrenador.

Steven sonrió con igual orgullo, antes de mover la mirada hacia el Pokémon detrás de Sawyer.

\- Quédate con Beldum y Bagon. Estoy seguro que algunos Pokémon tempranos te vendrán bien.

Sawyer de nuevo se sintió algo avergonzado ante la sugerencia, y luego Beldum y Bagon se le echaron encima al chico para un abrazo, dejando sus deseos muy claros. La vergüenza de Sawyer rápidamente se disipó mientras les frotaba las cabezas, sin ningún indicio de estar reacio con sus gestos. Steven se rio mientras volvía a mirar el camino. Tal vez podría charlar con Birch respecto a ese Treecko que a Sawyer le agradaba también.

Tardaron solo unos minutos para que llegaran ante la vista familiar del cuartel general de Devon, que por suerte no había sufrido daños afuera y probablemente ya no sufriría más ataques del Equipo Zenith. En el momento en que Steven y Sawyer pusieron un pie adentro, fueron recibidos por Roxanne, con alivio en su rostro una vez que se acercó a ellos.

\- ¡Al fin! ¿Qué pasó, Steven? – preguntó la líder de gimnasio, frunciendo el cejo de manera inquisitiva mientras veía el traje arruinado de Steven y los dos Pokémon que venían junto a Sawyer.

\- Es una historia muy, muy larga. Te lo explicaré más tarde. – exhaló Steven mientras miraba alrededor. – ¿Cómo está el resto de tu clase?

\- Se encuentran bien, quizás solo algo aburridos, pero la división científica tuvo la amabilidad de mostrarnos algunos de los productos que acaban de salir mientras esperábamos. – Una sonrisa se formó en la cara de la profesora. – Resultaron más interesantes de lo que me esperaba.

\- Me alegra saberlo. Tal vez haya nuevos científicos entre tus estudiantes para el futuro.

\- O tal vez solo quieran presumirles a sus amigos haber podido verles el último modelo del PokéNav más pronto que ellos.

\- Siempre lista para arruinarme la diversión. – Steven arqueó una ceja haciendo una mueca de molestia fingida. Roxanne se rio a costilla suya, y Steven notó que el propio Sawyer también trataba de contenerse unas risas por lo bajo. En respuesta él también sonrió felizmente.

\- ¡Señor Stone!

Y la sonrisa se derritió al reconocer esa voz estridente. Steven se dio la vuelta y se quedó congelado al ver a la secretaria de su padre pisoteando con fuerza hacia él, para luego señalarlo con el dedo en frustración.

\- ¡Por fin que lo encuentro! ¡Hay varios documentos que requieren su atención, y una reunión importante en…!

\- Uhm, Roxanne, les prometimos a tus estudiantes una batalla, ¿verdad? – preguntó Steven, con el sudor chorreándole por la cara mientras le daba a Roxanne una mirada de súplica. Ella lo entendió, cruzó los brazos y asintió.

\- Sí, así fue.

\- Bueno, no podemos decepcionarlos, ¿verdad? – Steven sacó una sonrisa demasiado amplia mientras no tan discretamente empujaba a Roxanne para que echara a andar. – ¡Me ocuparé de ellos más tarde, lo primero!

\- ¡Señor Stone!

Antes de que la secretaria pudiera desatar su ira sobre él, Steven se adentró más en el cuartel general de la corporación Devon para reunirse de nuevo con la clase de Roxanne y llevar a Sawyer con ellos, más que feliz de poner tanta distancia como fuera posible entre él y ese maligno papeleo.

Los estudiantes estuvieron más que felices de ver al Campeón de nuevo, y mientras la batalla prometida entre Roxanne y Steven comenzaba, nadie pudo quitarles los ojos de encima, al verlos dando todo lo que tenían uno contra el otro. La batalla se volvió más intensa, y Steven no pudo evitar mirar a Sawyer y sus recién adquiridos dos Pokémon, deseándole el futuro más brillante que pudiese lograr y que pudiera mejorar aún más. Siendo la generación mayor, era su deber, de Roxanne y de todos los demás asegurarse que tuvieran su camino bien iluminado al andar. Sería un largo proceso, y tendrían que ser pacientes todo el trayecto.

Pero Steven Stone era muchas cosas. Lamentablemente "paciente" no era una de ellas.

* * *

 _ **Tiempo después…**_

\- Y eso fue todo. Esos fueron los eventos que ocurrieron en el Monte Chimney aquel día. – dijo Steven al terminar de narrar su historia, dirigiendo la mirada distraídamente a la avanzada tecnología que lo rodeaba. El otro hombre en la habitación frunció el cejo, cruzando los brazos.

\- Así que esta es la verdad tras ese "incidente en el Monte Chimney". Tenía mis propias ideas de lo que podría haber pasado, pero no esperé algo como esto.

\- Tuvimos suerte que no había nadie más en la cima del Monte Chimney aquel día. No me gusta clasificar información, pero con todo lo que sucedió aquel día sentimos que no había más alternativa. – Steven endureció la mirada hacia su interlocutor. – Conozco mi región lo suficiente para saber que hay personas que habrían tratado de culpar de todo a los dracónidos, y realmente no merecen que les echen más problemas encima.

\- ¿Todavía crees que es posible la paz entre los sootopolitanos y los dracónidos? – preguntó el hombre arqueando una ceja.

Steven colocó las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente, y volvió a sonreír con confianza.

\- Estoy seguro de ello, eventualmente. Tenemos que confiar en que la próxima generación hará un mejor trabajo que nosotros. – Su sonrisa se tornó en un gesto serio de inmediato. – Pero para lograrlo, debemos asegurarnos de no ser los últimos.

\- Es sobre ese Megalito, ¿correcto?

\- Correcto. – Los ojos de Steven se desviaron hacia el gigantesco mapa holográfico del mundo que giraba sobre su eje. – La creación de Zevie no duró mucho, pero su poder desafiaba todo lo que he visto en mi vida. Era muy peligrosa, y podría haber causado mucho más daño si hubiera salido del Monte Chimney. Y según el pergamino de los dracónidos, quedan muchos de ellos todavía esparcidos por ahí. He decidido formar un escuadrón entre los empleados de Devon y el personal de la Liga para buscar esos fragmentos y ponerlos bajo seguridad, antes de que gente como Zevie traten de aprovecharse de ellos de nuevo. Pienso que podrían utilizarse para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, pero tenemos que asegurarnos que los fragmentos no caigan en manos de otros megalomaníacos.

\- ¿Y por qué acudiste a mí, si puedo preguntar?

Steven volvió a sonreír mientras observaba al hombre de pies a cabeza.

\- Usted es uno de los filántropos más conocidos que hay, y su generosidad no conoce iguales. También sé que usted cree que tenemos el deber de mejorar al mundo. – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos con confianza. – Sé que antes rechazó colaborar con mi padre, pero creo que puede ver que este problema es mucho más urgente que establecer la Fundación Stone. Usted es la mejor persona que se me ocurre para pedir ayuda en esto. – Estiró la mano hacia el hombre pelirrojo. – ¿Qué me dice, Sr. Lysandre?

El Presidente de Laboratorios Lysandre pareció considerar la propuesta y la mano, sumido en sus pensamientos. Por un segundo, Steven pensó que el hombre rechazaría su oferta, como lo hizo con la de su padre anteriormente. Sin embargo, el hombre más rico de todo Kalos rápidamente le devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó su mano.

\- Digo que no podemos dejar los fragmentos de este Megalito sin supervisión. Tienes todo mi apoyo, Steven Stone.

\- Gracias. – Steven sonrió un poco más apretando con más firmeza la mano del hombre. – Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, por un mejor futuro.

\- Sí. – sonrió Lysandre de la misma manera. – Por un mejor futuro.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, y con esto concluye el arco de Steven Stone, Sawyer y los dracónidos contra el Equipo Zenith. ¿Qué les pareció, díganme si no fue una conclusión épica? Y lo mejor de todo, parece que no hemos visto lo último de ellos. Por mí excelente, que los quiero volver a ver.

El desarrollo general me gustó, no solo con Steven sino también con Sawyer. Ya empezamos a ver su potencial como entrenador, y lo mejor es que con esta aventura se llevó dos Pokémon para su equipo, e hizo un amigo entre los dracónidos con Ryuga. Tal vez ellos sirvan de ejemplo para ponerle fin a las hostilidades. Por otra parte, ya vemos un poco más de las razones por las que Zinnia es tan agresiva con los sootopolitanos: agregando al hecho de que la hayan violado, la muerte de la antigua Aster, su vieja amiga, también parece haber influido en su opinión general de ellos. Esperemos que la experiencia con Steven y Sawyer la haga reconsiderarlo aunque sea un poco. Y ya quiero ver lo que hará Ryuga cuando salga al mundo, y tenga su reencuentro con Sawyer. Será muy interesante.

Con esto concluye este reposteo del Interludio de Steven. Mientras tanto, aquí una escena extra con un personaje que según **Viroro,** ya merecía tener una aparición en el Resetverso, y personalmente estoy de acuerdo. Que la disfruten.

* * *

 **OMAKE: _Encuentro en Ciudad Sootopolis_**

El árbol gigante de Ciudad Sootopolis siempre era una vista digna de admirar. Aparentemente había sido un regalo de un extranjero para los ciudadanos hacía mucho tiempo, y había estado allí por más tiempo de lo que nadie en la isla podía recordar. Era una parte tan conocida de la ciudad que se había vuelto un sitio turístico frecuente para los visitantes y un punto de reunión para los locales. Steven no pudo evitar observar el árbol mientras terminaba de narrar la historia a su amigo.

\- Y eso fue todo lo que pasó aquel día. – Steven volteó a ver al hombre de pelo turquesa junto a él. – ¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Wallace simplemente le dio una sonrisa y se rio.

\- De verdad que tienes un talento para involucrarte en aventuras extrañas, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Una cosa llevó a la otra, y ese fue el resultado. – dijo Steven encogiéndose de hombros. Wallace suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Solo alguien como tú podría haberlo tomado así de bien. – Los ojos de Wallace se volvieron a fijar en el antiguo árbol, específicamente en sus ramas. - Así que dracónidos. He pensado mucho en ellos, desde que mi maestro me pasó los deberes de los antiguos sootopolitanos.

\- Tú eres el experto en esos asuntos. – dijo Steven, adoptando una mirada firme. – ¿Qué opinas?

La expresión juguetona de Wallace desapareció completamente ante la pregunta, mirando a Steven de manera seria y solemne. El Campeón podía ver que no estaba hablando ya con su amigo Wallace, sino más bien con Wallace el sootopolitano, el último en una larga línea de guardianes de antiguas leyendas relacionadas a la ciudad y a la región de Hoenn.

\- Pienso que, con el debido respeto, podrías haber subestimado el peso de la historia en la situación actual. – Los ojos de Wallace se tornaron más duros mientras ponía una mano sobre su cintura. – Este no es un conflicto de blanco y negro como tus frecuentes escaramuzas con el Equipo Zenith, o incluso con los Equipos Magma y Aqua. Aunque los sootopolitanos ciertamente somos culpables de muchos pecados horribles, los dracónidos también tomaron represalias de igual manera, y algunos entre ellos todavía tratan de tomar venganza por lo que causaron. Ya lo viste con esa mujer llamada Zinnia, por lo que me contaste. No puedes simplemente caminar entre ellos y pretender que puedes traer la paz entre nosotros y los suyos así nada más, no cuando varios descendientes de los sootopolitanos han visto a sus seres queridos siendo asesinados, torturados o de cualquier manera destruidos por miembros de la tribu de los dracónidos. Esas personas tienen razones serias para desconfiar de ellos.

Steven dejó que las palabras de Wallace quedaran en el aire por un rato, pero no pareció sentir conflicto por ellas. En vez de eso, simplemente volvió a mirar a Wallace con confianza.

\- Estoy bien al tanto de la historia de los dracónidos, especialmente con tus lecciones. – Steven frunció el cejo antes de continuar. – No quiero actuar como si el pasado no importara: siempre tendrá peso sobre nuestras decisiones y camino, influenciándolo y tentándonos a cometer errores pasados. Ni los sootopolitanos ni los dracónidos son totalmente inocentes de nuestra situación actual, ¿pero qué bien haría señalar eso? Te lo digo, eso no hará sino perpetuar el ciclo del odio. Alguien tiene que tomar el primer paso para perdonar a los demás, y yo decidí hacerlo. Estoy consciente de que otros sootopolitanos estarán en desacuerdo con mis decisiones y asumiré total responsabilidad por ellas, pero mientras haya oportunidad de traer verdadera paz, tomaré las mismas decisiones una y otra vez.

Cuando Steven terminó su discurso, Wallace continuó mirando a su amigo. Después de una breve pausa, la solemne mirada había desaparecido y una sonrisa traviesa volvió a la cara del coordinador. Este se volvió a reír, ajustándose su gorro.

\- Siempre fuiste un optimista. Es tan inspirador como irritante.

\- Ya sabes que ponerte de los nervios es mi especialidad. – Steven cruzó los brazos mientras le sonreía de vuelta.

\- Obviamente. – Wallace rodó los ojos con enojo falso, antes de volver a sonreír. – Me alegra que Hoenn tenga un Campeón como tú. No creo que yo fuese tan calificado.

\- No te infravalores. Sigues siendo mi reemplazo designado en caso de que necesite irme por cualquier causa o retirarme, recuérdalo. – dijo Steven. Wallace arqueó una ceja ante eso.

\- ¿En serio confiarías en un Maestro de Concursos para que maneje los deberes de la Liga?

\- Bueno, después de todo organizas tu pequeño torneo de concursos regularmente. – La sonrisa de Steven se tornó algo arrogante. – Por supuesto, dudo que pudieras vencerme.

\- ¿Eso es un reto, señor heredero mimado? – Wallace entrecerró los ojos en gesto de desafío.

\- Bueno, le debo a my Claydol algo de acción, así que… – Steven sonrió mientras cogía una de sus Pokébolas. Wallace estiró sus dedos, apenas conteniendo la emoción mientras se volvía hacia el puente cercano.

\- Muy bien. Creo que mi maestro nos puede prestar el gimnasio de Sootopolis. No esperes que sea suave contigo, eso sí. – le dijo devolviéndole la mirada a Steven.

\- No quisiera que fuese de otro modo. – La sonrisa de Steven se volvió todavía más amplia.

Y así, el Campeón y su amigo abandonaron su sitio de reunión, listos para otra batalla amistosa entre ellos.


End file.
